All I Ever Wanted
by JesAFan
Summary: Second Choice. Second Prize. That's all I'll ever be to him. I can't let him live this way. I love him way too much. I may have been forced on my family but I refused to let myself be forced onto him just to please the spirit's sick imprinting demands...THIS STORY IS SET VERY LOOSELY AFTER BREAKING DAWN BUT NO MENTION OF BREAKING DAWN WILL BE IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story. I do not know what I am doing but I figured I'd try. I can't promise daily updates or even monthly but I will make sure to update when I can. Please enjoy!**

**Oh rated M for language. I'm still deciding on the lemons...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and even then I'm still not sure! Ha!**

Chapter 1

"All I ever wanted. All I ever needed is right here, in my arms! Please stay! Please baby!' he cried out, hugging onto me tightly. I pulled away from his arms as tears silently trailed down my cheeks because my heart shattered into a thousand pieces knowing I was unable to go back. Not like this. Not right now. My heart ached while whispering, "no."

He fell to his knees as if I had punched him in the gut, clutching at his heart as I ripped it from his chest. With a broken heart, he cried out, "WHY?!" He gasped for a breath as he continued, "P-p-please baby! WHY are you doing this to me? To us? I-I-I n-n-NEED you!" His breath hitched and he began to hyperventilate.

How could I tell him? I don't want him to love me for something that I'm not. I rather he hate me for everything I am. I don't want to love HIM for something that he's NOT. He was willing to sacrifice his LIFE for me. He refuses to live without ME. He believed that I am the reason for his existence! I could not shoulder that burden. It was too much.

He laid crumpled on the floor before me, crying as if I was killing him. I stood there and watched him cry. I didn't know what to do? I didn't know what to say?

He loved me so much, he couldn't breathe without me. He loved me too much to let me go. He'd rather have me lie to him and stay then face the truth right before his very eyes.

Anger rising inside me. Hurt and heartache wrapped in one. I yelled, "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL! I DON'T FEEL IT ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME GO!"

Everything was about him! About how he felt! How I was killing HIM! What about ME? Do I not get a choice? Do I not really matter? Where do I fit? What do I have to do?

I am slowly dying inside and he was more concerned about himself! I didn't want to do this to him. I loved him too much to see him broken. I loved him too much to let him live this way! Curse the spirits! Why?! Why me? Why him? Why now?!

My alpha, broken, dying, in pain because of a stupid supernatural curse! I wanted to tell him I would come home to him. I wanted to comfort him and take away the pain I was inflicting. I was close to giving in. Anything to not see him this way but if I did that than I could never walk away. I could never leave his side. And I HAD to leave. For my sanity. For his sanity.

Broken sobs filled the air, Jacob reached out and clung to my leg as I started to walk away. Clinging to me for dear life. Refusing to let me go.

"Please Jacob," I whispered but he had a death grip on my leg, bruising the skin beneath my pant, sobbing and crying. Unable to let go.

"What am I without you? What am I going to do without you? How am I going to LIVE without you?! I can't! Please! Please baby! I'm begging you! Don't do this. Don't leave me! Please!" Jacob clutched to my leg, his world crashing in on him. "Come home! I've given you all of me. Take more if you want! Please baby…"

"Jacob, this is hard for me already. Please don't make it any harder, please," I cried. "In time, it will get better," I lied.

"I can't stop loving you!" he sobbed.

"There's a time and place for everything, for everyone but this is not it. We can't force it," I tried to reassure him.

"You don't believe that! You can believe that… Please baby! Please! Stay! I'll do anything. I'll stay away from you. I'll won't try to contact you. I'll do anything. Just name it and you got it but please don't go," Jacob lied, begging in vain. I knew he couldn't keep that promise. If I stayed here, he would find some way to stay in contact with me.

"I can't," I murmured with tears streaming down my face, "I can't baby."

"I'm lost without you, baby! I can't…" Jacob still gripping my leg, tormented and torn apart.

I kneeled and lifted his face. His eyes tightly squeezed together, tear streaming down his face. His life was over. I hated seeing him like this.

"Jacob, baby, please look at me," I pleaded.

He opened his red-rimmed eyes, sobbing.

"I know you hurt," my heart ripping from my chest, "but we can't do this anymore. Please let go."

"NO!" he refused, holding on tighter. "I'm not letting go! I refuse! You know you can't fool me. I've been loving you too long! I was meant to be with you and you with me. I'm yours and you're mine," he said through broken sobs. "I don't know how to leave you! I can't baby! So please don't leave me…" Jacob pleaded, his whole body shaking.

His pack finally arrived and you could see the pain affecting them just as much as Jacob. The link they share makes it impossible for them not to feel what another pack brother is feeling. Even worse when that pack brother is the alpha. Jacob was dying inside and the whole pack felt it. This almost brought the whole pack to their knees when they neared him. Stumbling forward and trying to gain control of their legs, they reached for their broken alpha to try to pry him from my pant leg. He pushed them away with all his force, while still holding onto me. Their pleading eyes begging me not to do this to him. To them. They need their alpha whole. Not broken and dying.

I just couldn't stay. I couldn't. Not if I wanted Jacob to live a life he was meant to lead. His pack tried again. All hands on him, pulling him off of me as he screamed, "NO! NO! LET GO OF ME! WHY ARE YOU NOT HELPING ME!" Jacob struggling against his brothers, his cries piercing the night air and echoing through the forest. His pack dragging him off, kicking and screaming, struggling to get away from their grip.

As they disappeared into the forest, I fell to my knees, sobbing and broken. I know what I was doing was killing Jacob but I needed to do this to give him a chance. A chance he didn't have with me.

An icy cold grip picked me up and carried me away. Away from Jacob. Away from this life. Away from my heart.

**Review, don't review. Whatever. I just felt like writing. I have read many stories on here and was just inspired to create my own...Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do have several chapters done. I just need to figure out how to update and add chapters since this is my first time. You will probably fine several chapters uploaded and then delete today. Don't worry. It's just me trying to figure this system out! Lol!**

**Rated M for language. I'll warn you if any lemons appear so you can decide whether to keep reading or not. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed...**

Chapter 2

It's been several months since she left our alpha, broken and crying. I can still remember the piercing screams of Jacob as we dragged him away from his heart. I can still FEEL his heart being ripped away. We had to hold him for several days before we were sure she had left the area and then he was under our watchful eyes for days after. He tried everything to escape. He even tried to use his alpha command to make us let him go. It went against everything we stood for to _NOT_ follow Jacob's command. I wanted her back because I no longer wanted to feel this way. We all felt it.

Drained.

It was worse for those who had their imprints. They begin stepping it up a notch, catering to their imprints day and night. No request was ridiculous. My brothers became very possessive of their imprints. It was to the point of smothering their imprints, almost hiding them under lock and key. Not wanting to suffer the same fate as their alpha. Hanging on for dear life. My brothers were beyond whipped.

The council took matters into their own hands and stripped Jacob of his alpha role until the day he was fit enough to take control again. Never had the council stripped an alpha of their rightful title but it had to be done. Jacob was in no shape to command the pack. Nearly running us to the ground as punishment because we were the ones who dragged him away from her. In his eyes, we let her go so it was our fault she left. Jacob was now just a shadow of a man we once knew. He stayed in bed crying for weeks at a time. I had never seen him in this state of mind. Curled up into a ball, tears streaming down his face, gasping for air, clutching his chest, and murmuring about the pain.

He didn't have to tell us about the pain. We felt it. We avoided walking near his house during those weeks because every time one of us were near his house, we succumb to the pain and it brought us to our knees, pinning us when we laid curled into a ball. Non-Pack members had to drag us away until we could stand up again and even then we were scarred with the memory of Jacob's broken heart. The memory playing in a loop in our minds while we patrolled, affecting the whole pack. God we were all a mess those long weeks.

Afterwards, Jacob became a madman, plotting to get her back. Kidnapping and tying her down was number one on his list. He had us running around getting supplies and things he needed to succeed. Using his alpha command whenever we questioned him. This is when the council stripped him of his alpha duties.

Jacob became livid! He all but destroyed the town hall. Sam took over as alpha again. Sam now became the target of Jacob's rage. Sam continued to have Jacob phase and run patrol. Jacob hardly had the energy to do anything, let alone run patrol. But Sam argued Jacob needed to go back to normal activities or he would just sit there and die. We dreaded having to run patrol with him. His mind always on _her_. His heart always breaking…whatever was left of it.

Most days he would just go lay by the cliffs, not moving. We had to go find him to let him know his patrol was over. There were times he didn't acknowledge us or move from his spot. One time he stayed there for days. Sam had to command him to phase back and go home. It took a lot of convincing for Jacob to listen to Sam. Jacob's alpha nature still out ranked Sam no matter what the council did or said.

Jacob became a walking zombie. I tried everything to help him out. I would talk about everything not having to do with her or imprints. Do you know how hard that was? Jacob was always my best friend and it was killing me seeing him that way. He would occasionally break into a bleak smile for my sake. I knew he was forcing it because he always looked like it hurt him to smile. Jacob's dad, Billy, was beside himself at what to do for his son. Although Billy knew the pain of losing your love, Jacob's situation was worlds different. Billy's love never had a chance to come back. She didn't leave by choice. She was taken. Jacob's love chose to leave him and that was where Billy could not help him.

Often Jacob would cry in Billy's arms asking him why did she leave. All Billy could do was hold his child in his arms until Jacob cried himself to sleep. Even his dreams made him restless. Always dreaming about her and holding her in his arms again. Most times he would wake up either screaming or crying.

Like her, I cursed the hold imprinting had on Jacob. Although Jacob had imprinted, the bond had yet to be sealed. Jacob had to mark her in order for the imprinting to have a permanent bond between them. She wouldn't let him. It was one of the biggest reasons she left. She didn't want to be bound to him just because of imprinting. She did love him but she thought Jacob only loved her because imprinting demand he did. She never believed the love he held for her was true. She couldn't live like that. She loved him too much to have him believe he did not have a say on who he loved. She believe he had imprinted on her because he could no longer have her mom. She didn't want to be second place. The alternative to the choice he really wanted. She felt as if he was using her as a replacement for her mom. If he couldn't have her then she would be the next best thing. No. She wanted to be THE best thing. First place. First choice.

Nothing he did ever convinced her of that. The relationship became strained. I could feel her hurt. I could see the look in her eyes. Never believing she was enough. Never believing in the power of the imprint. I tried to explain to her we never imprinted on a wrong person. The spirits would not allow it. But she used Sam's love for Leah as a testament that imprinting can be wrong. Sam imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily just as he was about to propose to Leah. The day of as a matter-of-fact. Leah phased that same night. That was a very hard night for us all. Especially Sam. He was heartbroken yet he was head over heels for Emily. I can't even begin to describe the feeling. It was like being a madman. And again, we all had to endure this with our brother.

We came to realize Sam imprinted on Emily because as long as Leah was part of the pack, she could never give Sam what he needed…children. Children to carry on the blood line. Leah was so broken hearted learning the truth. She closed herself off from everyone. It was safe to reason that if Leah could not produce offspring, she would never imprint. She would be forever alone. She tried not phasing but her body betrayed her over and over again. The day Jacob became alpha, we felt some relief from the Leah/Sam/Emily pain fest. Leah was relieved she no longer had to be under Sam's command and have to listen to every command he gave her. She often rebelled against him and Sam always had to use his alpha voice to get Leah to do as he said. She wouldn't do anything unless Sam _ORDERED_ her to.

In the beginning, he tried pleading with her. Using her nickname. She resented him it. That was one of the biggest fights we had to witness. Fur flying everywhere. Leah only gaining on Sam because he was too wounded to hurt his Lee-Lee more than what he had already done. But in the end, Sam had to do the one thing he refused to do. He made Leah bow before him in front of all of us. Submitting to the alpha, Leah was humiliated. This angered her more. So when Jacob took over, Leah would never let Sam forget he wasn't really an alpha. He did not carry the strongest bloodline to command the packs. She constantly threw it in his face. Jake had to make her stop. Again, Leah found herself bowing to her alpha, humiliated. Like Sam, Jake never wanted to do this to Leah but she was just too stubborn to let it go. They gave her many chances but she always pushed the boundaries.

Now with Sam given the alpha title, Leah found herself under his command again. Leah fought with the council saying they had no authority to give the position to Sam again but even she knew Jacob was in no condition to run the pack. So now Jacob became the target of her rage. So much rage running through the pack. Sam tried holding a bonfire to reunite us all but that ended in a fight between Leah, Sam, and Jake. It was a disaster.

These days, we don't know what to expect. We don't know what to do. The tension is ripping us apart. Those of us with no imprint find ourselves hoping not to imprint. I, myself, avoid eye contact at all cost. Females _and males_.

It's been known to happen. Imprinting on a man. A submissive is what he is known as. No one in pack life judges when this happens. I wasn't sure if I was a submissive because I am smaller than all my pack brothers, so I even avoided their gaze. I wasn't taking chances. I didn't want to feel to true hold imprinting had on Jacob and my other brothers. Even though she was no longer here, even though Jacob did not know where she was, he could still feel her. He could still feel her pain, her sadness, her happiness. What she felt, he felt. There was no escaping. As long as he could feel her, he remind alive. This was the only reason he continued to live. A failed imprint.

**I still don't know what I am doing but I'm enjoying myself! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I am getting the hang of this. I will be posting what I have. I think I am halfway done. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will end up being. I just know It will be several. **

**Again...Disclaimed!**

Chapter 3...

_Three years later…_

I finally stopped growing. Finally stop feeling the stretching and pulling of my muscles and bones. The agony of the pain that came with growing. I'm not a normal human being. Being half-vampire and half-human has a lot of disadvantages. Growing rapidly is one of them. Now at the ripe old age of seven human years, I looked seventeen going on eighteen. I have been through so much. So much I want to forget but my vampire side just does not let me.

I still think of _him_. It still hurts. It took a long time to finally let myself be okay to live life again but the bond I use to have with my mother is no longer there. Not the same way. I know she loves me but it seems everyone loves me because they _have_ too. She loves me because I am her daughter. My family loves me because I'm part of their family. Jacob loved me because I was his _imprint_. His second choice next to mom. It's all so messed up and no one ever listens to me. Everyone seem deranged. I'm just so fucked up that I'm never going to change. My parents are always trying to tell me what to do and say. Jacob was always trying to live my life for me. My family tries to give me advise. But I don't want to live that way. I want to live how I see fit. I want to live for me. I will never be what they want me to be.

Mom tried convincing me that was not true. The pack tried convincing me that was not true. Seth tried the hardest but I knew I was _forced_ upon them. Just as Emily was _forced_ upon Sam.

Sam had it made with Leah. She loved him with all her heart and soul just as Jacob had loved my mom. Sam was going to marry Leah. Sam announced to his pack that he was proposing to Leah. They all waited that night for Sam and Leah to come to the beach hand in hand to celebrate their love but the spirits wouldn't let it be. He had to be bound to Emily. He had to break Leah's heart and trust. I don't blame her for hating him. I hate him. He should of fought for what he really wanted. For what really was supposed to be. But he claimed he couldn't because he had imprinted on Emily.

I remember Jacob describing the shock of it all when they spotted Sam walking hand in hand with Emily instead of Leah. And then, that same night they had to help Leah as she phased for the first time.

With her phasing, came the pain of losing Sam. Jacob said that was a rough night for everyone. I still can't believe Sam didn't have the balls to stay with Leah when he knew he wanted to. He had later admitted he still loved Leah but the pull towards Emily was too strong. So he harden his heart towards Leah and devoted himself to Emily, just like that.

Everyone wants Leah to just let it go. How could she? I empathize with her. She hates me. She thinks I'm Jacob's "Emily". I know I am. That the hardest truth to ever face. Jacob loved my mother. He would give anything to be with her. After she had me and had to be turned, he imprinted on me. Second choice. Second prize.

I wasn't having it after I learned the truth. I couldn't just accept my role as his imprint. I didn't want him to love me just because he _had_ too. I wanted him to love me because he _wanted_ too! He was under a spell. I had to break it so that he could finally see how harmful imprinting truly was. It was not a magical fixed or a way of finding your soulmate. My parents found each other without the help of imprinting. They both _wanted_ each other. They both _chose_ to be with each other. They weren't _forced_ to be with each other like an arrangement.

That's how I see imprinting. An arrangement. No choice given to the imprinter or imprintee. They were bound for all eternity to each other because the spirits _demanded_ it. But I found a loophole. One to save both Jacob and I from the clutched of imprinting.

Seth informed me that Jacob had to mark me. He had to inflict a wound on me with a bite in order to seal the bound forever. I couldn't let him do that. I _wouldn't_ let him do that. Besides being too dangerous because the venom in my blood would kill my Jacob, I wanted to be with Jacob because he _wanted_ me, not because it was _demanded_ he be with me. So I left.

Now I'm stuck here with my family. They didn't even really wanted me. I was forced upon them. Mom didn't even want kids. She was content to live her life with dad in vampire hell without so much of a thought of having kids. She knew once she was turned she no longer had the option. She was willing to throw that away. Then she became pregnant with me while still human.

I didn't ask to be born. Some days I just wish I never existed. I don't want to die. I don't want to live. I just didn't want to be. That would save everyone the grief and burden of _me_. I always have to be careful. I always have to be looked after. In everyone's eyes, I am still a child. I get it. I'm only seven human years. But what no one ever takes into consideration is the maturity level of my mind, my soul. Fuck, I don't even look seven! Nothing I do is ever enough. It's never enough! Everyone is only happy with me when I just shut up and do as am told. I'll never be what they want me to be.

I can't drink human blood because I will go into a craze they say. I can't eat raw meat in public because that would raise questions. I can't be in the sun too long because even though I don't fucking sparkle like them, I still give off a shine that will attract too much attention. I can't share my secret with anyone because the stupid Volturi will make sure I don't live another day. Hmmm….there's a thought.

I thought I could share everything with Jacob. He almost had me fooled. He had always been in my life. Since the day I was born. Other than the past three years, I can't remember a day without Jacob. He was always there for me. He always played whatever games I wanted to play, dolls, tea time, make-over, anything. We would hunt together. We would hunt each other. I liked when he hunted me. It was so fun. My parents, especially my dad, always were reserved about the time I spent with Jacob. I didn't know why. At that point I didn't care. He was _my_ Jacob and I would spent however much time I wanted to spend with him. Jacob wasn't complaining and I knew I had him wrapped around my little finger.

When I reached four human years, I had the body and hormones of a fifteen year old. If you think raging teenage hormones were bad as a regular human, try being half-vampire. When my hormones kicked in, it took everything in me not to sleep with Jacob. I loved playing hunting with him then. I would knowingly tease the shit out of him. I could tell it was taking everything in him to resist me. I would 'accidently' kiss him on the lips. He would scold me for it. I didn't care. I knew he like it. I would wear my already too small tops around him and my already too tight jeans, too. I would catch him taking a peek at me. I found every excuse in the book to sit on his lap. He found every excuse in the book not to let me.

When we would hunt I wanted him to phase in front of me but he wouldn't. There were times he had to hide from me because I would follow him just to sneak a peek. In the middle of him being a wolf, I would find ways to force him to phase back, wishing he would do so in front of me. I would promise to close my eyes but after the first time he caught me looking, he never fell for that trick again. I couldn't help but ogle at him. He was tall and muscular. So gorgeous. His beautiful body just begging to be jumped by me! And that day he caught me looking, I found out he was very well endowed! *sigh*

After that, my thoughts were always on Jacob and his 'package'. It drove my dad crazy. Being a mind-reader had its MAJOR disadvantages with a hormonal teenage daughter! Mom had to constantly shield my thoughts from him. But he knew how much I craved Jacob. He knew the depths of my longing for him.

One time, I straddled Jacob after I knew he had been eyeing me and caught him off guard. He practically jumped up and threw me off once his senses came back to him. I knew he wanted me. I could feel his bulge when I straddled him. That was when daddy decided enough was enough. I wasn't allowed to date regular human boys. Besides angering Jacob, my parents didn't think I had the restraint to resist their advances. I don't think I did either. Like I said, half-vampire teenage hormones!

Daddy made sure Jacob and I were chaperoned everywhere we went. I couldn't get a moment alone with Jake. Not even to 'accidently' kiss him. Everyone was acting suspicious around me. Like they had a secret they were not telling me. Even Jake. I hated being left in the dark. Even my grandpa wouldn't tell me. He said it was up to my mom and dad to tell me and for Jacob to explain. That made me even more curious. What does Jacob have to explain? I kept bugging my parents. It was my aunts that convinced them to tell me.

That's when I found out about the imprinting. That's when my world changed. Maybe I should not have asked. That's when mom and dad sat me down and told me the whole truth. About how I was conceived. About mom and dad. About mom and _Jacob_. I knew I was a burden to everyone but I didn't know how _much_ of a burden until the truth came out. I wasn't wanted. I was _forced_ on everyone. I _forced_ on Jacob. I was his second choice.

After Jacob found out my parents told me everything, he wanted to explain the imprinting part. He tried his best but I think it became worse. For the first time, I realized Jacob didn't _love_ me the way I _loved_ him. Nope. He was _forced_ to love me. Imprinting _demanded_ he loved me. Than when Seth tried to explain it to me, I was more convinced I was an accident to their lives. An accident to this world. I shouldn't be. Jacob needed a chance to learn to love. Not be _forced_ to love. He needed to see that love can be a great thing but he was so bound by the imprinting, he would not listen to me. He refused to believe that maybe I was not meant to be with him.

I'm not part of heritage. He's an alpha. He comes from a long line of alphas. He needed a full-blooded Quileute woman to truly carry on his genes. Not a half breed like me. Any child of our would never be full-blooded Quileute. Never.

I had to find a way to let him go without killing him. Apparently wolves can die without their imprint in their lives. I didn't want him to die because of me. I was not worth it. I was talking to Seth one day about this whole mess and he lets it slip that the bond was not truly set until Jacob marked me. He would not die if I left _before_ he had a chance to mark me. That was it. The loophole I needed to let him go. To let my Jacob find a full-blooded Quileute woman to bare his children. To carry on the strong alpha gene within him. Now I knew I could let him move on without me. To be alright without me in his life.

I spoke to my family about it and they tried to convince me that I was wrong. I could tell my father was a bit relieved to find out Jacob had not '_marked_' me and he had a chance to get me away from him. He was disgusted with the idea of marking. So were the rest of my family, especially Aunt Rosalie. I didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that. My Aunt Alice tried to convince me I was wrong. No one ever listens to me. Not today, not back then, not ever. This had to happen. This was to be. I would not be swayed in my decision. Besides, my family had stayed in the area dangerously too long. People were beginning to talk. We had to move. Now was the time. It was now or never.

When we were finally set to move, I took the one person with me who _wanted_ me in their lives and always voiced it…my uncle Emmett. My big teddy bear of an uncle. He will always be my protector. He was the one person who was by my side. He understood me like no one else could…not even Jacob. So I went to Jacob the night we were leaving and I broke it off with him. He went ballistic. He wouldn't let go. Uncle Emmett wanted to yank him off but I did not let him. Although I was leaving Jacob, I didn't want him hurt. _Hmph_…stupid now that I think about it.

I made sure to tell Seth to bring the pack because I knew Jacob would not let me go without a fight. Seth tried to persuade me not to do this but I had to. I was living a lie with Jacob and I needed to face the truth and move on. I explained to Seth about being a half breed but he couldn't see anything wrong with it. He tried to explain by combining Jacob's bloodline with mine, we would create the strongest alphas the Quileute had ever seen. I didn't see it that way. I was a mistake and so our children would be a mistake. An abomination to this world. Just like me. I just wasn't meant to be and neither were Jacob and I. So I left. Uncle Emmett had to carry me away from that scene. Uncle Jasper had left before because he knew what state of mind I would be in and he could not handle all the emotions coming at him.

Now here we are living amongst blind, ignorant humans. Going about our daily lives. I never converse with anyone other than my Uncle Emmett. He's the only one who can get me out of my funk. I resent Uncle Jasper manipulating my moods so he never does that without my permission anymore. Not even when my parents beg him too. Him and Aunt Alice decided to live in a separate house just so Uncle Jasper can avoid my mood swings. It's okay with me. I'm a burden to them anyways. Most days I just listen to my music and play on my tablet. I help Nana Esme with remodeling and I have been honing my skills as a chef, seeing as everyone else don't eat human food. I will cook for myself. Less of a burden for everyone else.

I stay to myself. I stay out of everyone's hair. If I wasn't here, my parents could have been living a carefree life never knowing the burden of children. They try to convince me otherwise. They try every day, especially my mother but I'm not buying it. The truth has been revealed. I'm content to stay out of the way, in my room until I can find a way to leave. It is tough because every decision I make is seen by my Aunt Alice and she willingly goes blab to my parents. So until then, I'll be in my room listening to music.

**Okay, I think I got hang of uploading... I just wish my laptop would stop acting stupid! **


	4. Chapter 4

**It seems I have about 8 chapters to this story so far. I will up load them today. All except chapter 8. I am still working on that on.**

**Rated M...language people! Ha!**

**Disclaimed!**

Chapter 4...

_The same three years later, Jacob's POV…_

I still miss her.

Every day I miss her. I miss her scent. I miss her touch. I miss her smile. I miss her heartbeat. I see her everywhere. I see her in everything I do. Patrolling the woods reminds me of her. Laying out in the sun reminds me of her. Sam and Emily's children remind me of her laughter. Sitting in my house, sitting in my room, eating, sleeping. Everything reminds me of her. _Everything_. I can't forget her. I don't want to.

I still go patrol the Cullen resident just to smell her scent although it has grown faint these past few years. What was she thinking? What happened to make her let go? How can I find a way to bring her back? How can I find a way to bring my Nessie back to me?

I still cry. I cry every day. I have been crying since the day she left me. I don't see a reason I'm still alive. But here I am. I'm no longer alpha of the pack. I still don't want to be. My heart is not in it. I'll patrol with them but that's it. I don't go to bonfires. I don't go to parties. I don't go to weddings, celebrations, get togethers. I don't see the point.

The pack has learned to let me be. I don't want to be cheered up. Seth has even stopped coming around. I'm pretty sure he finally imprinted. Some new girl at school. That's good. I may have no future but that doesn't mean everyone else doesn't have to move on with their lives. I wish I could stop phasing but my body won't let me. Every time I try to refuse, I find myself laying on the ground, fully phased. I can't explain why. Most of us have the choice to quit phasing so that we can grow old with our imprints. _Oh_. Maybe that's why. I no longer have _my_ imprint.

I miss her.

Today just like any other day, I will phase, run the border and then go sit by the cliff side until my shift is over. No one ever bothers to check on me anymore. No one wants to be near me. I'm miserable. I can't find the will to live but yet here I am. I wanted to curl up into a ball and just die. I refused to phase for a couple of weeks, at least that was the plan, but my father would often find a wolf sleeping in his son's bed. Fuck. Why can't I just stop phasing so I can die of a broken heart? That's how it's supposed to be. At least I think. No imprintee has ever refused their imprinter. I _would_ be the exception. My luck.

*sigh* I miss her.

I wish I knew what she was doing right now. Probably in her room, listening to music. Yeah, that would be my Nessie. She was so grown when she left me. I was so close to marking her. I should of gave in when she wanted me to. I should of thrown caution to the wind and marked her. She would have been mine forever. But I had to have fucking morals! Telling her to wait until she was a bit older. She was going through her teen years and her teenage hormones kicked into high gear. I could smell them! It took everything in me to resist her. The scent of pheromones radiating off of her was so strong that I had to literally fight off some of my pack brothers. The scent triggered their instinct to mate and they wanted a piece of her. Edward had to forbid her from coming onto the rez. I agreed with him. She was not pleased.

She was ready and willing to give herself to me that day in the forest when we were 'play' hunting. I was too caught up about her age to give in. She wanted to have sex and I just couldn't. I mean I _could. _I was _so_ ready. I was about to burst out of my jeans but my damn conscious would not let me!

Instead I went home and jerked off to her image. Standing there in the middle of the forest after playing in the rain. Wearing a _too_ tight top. A too tight _white_ top. No visible bra. Nipples erect, brushing against the fabric of her shirt. She made me stop in my tracks. She was so beautiful standing there. She knew what she was doing to me. I knew what she wanted. Her hair falling on all the right places. Seductively undressing me with her eyes. I was doing the same to her. I could not move. If I moved, my wolf instincts would have taken over and I would have marked her right then and there. I should have. _Stupid! Stupid!_ _Stupid morals!_

I miss her.

This is not a life I'm living. I'm just going through the motions. I have no life without her. Not one worth living anyways. I want to feel her in my arms. Smell the scent of hair as I hug her close. Put my arms around her tiny waist. Lift her up just so she could meet my gaze and 'accidently' kiss me. My Nessie. The last few months with her were torturous. A true test of my ability to restrain myself. To restrain my wolf. To resist picking her up, whisking her away, and having my way with her. She wanted me. I knew she did.

When we would hunt each other she always teased the shit out of me. I couldn't resist her teasing but I had too. She made sure to wear tight clothing just to show off her body. When we would truly hunt and I was in my wolf form, she would try to find a way to get me to phase back to human form in front of her. I knew she wanted to catch a glimpse of me. I knew her father would kill me. I knew I couldn't trust her because the one time I did, she finally caught her glimpse. She promised to close her eyes. She was pretending to be scared to be left by herself. She didn't want me to leave her sight. I should of known what she was doing. I think deep down inside I _did_ know what she was doing and I didn't care. I wanted her to see what I had to offer. I know I'm well-endowed. The look on her face confirmed it.

For a split second, I stood naked in front of my Nessie and she was liking what she saw. Thank goodness my senses caught up with me and I was able to cover up with my hands. With inhuman speed she rushed to stand in front of me, licking her lips. It took some convincing and me using my alpha voice, once I could found it, to make her turn around so I could put my shorts on. She just wouldn't stop touching me. Trying to get my hands away from my groin area and trying to get _her_ hands there. I admit now, I _liked_ it!

That night I got my ass handed to me by Edward. I was no longer to phase back to human until we got back to the house and I was sure Nessie was not in my line of sight. We were to be chaperoned everywhere we went. Fucking mind-reader! Emmett was the only one who found it funny. I bet Edward got an eyeful too from going through Nessie's mind. That was the first time I ever saw that look on his face. The get-away-from-my-daughter- you-pervert look. Ha! I wonder if he was jealous. Haha. Memories like these are the only things that make me smile.

God I miss her!

I miss her so much, there are times I can't stand up. The ache is too much to handle. These are the days Sam excuses me from patrol. Most times I can only patrol two days out of the week. My pack brothers don't mind because they are in no hurry to be link to my mind once I phase. It seems every times I phase, I hear them wince. They know I no longer want to phase. They also know I can't seem to stop it.

I wonder how she spends her days. I wonder if she ever thinks of me. I know she does. I can still feel her. The connection is still there. She must of recently stopped growing because I can no longer feel her in pain. That was hard to go through on my end. I hope she's okay. I could have been there and been her heating pad. I would have warmed up her aching bones. I would have massaged her aching muscles. She wouldn't feel pain when she is with me. Damn. I need to get her back.

I could of tracked her down and imprisoned her in my house until she came to her senses if it wasn't for the council interfering with my plans. They had the gall to strip me of my alpha duties until they deem me fit. Well here we are three years later and it's not getting better. What were they expecting to happen? If they just let me be, I would be the alpha they need me to be today. With my Nessie at my side. My female alpha. Marked for life. Bound in matrimony, not by imprinting.

What does it matter anymore? She's not here. She didn't want me. She doesn't want me. Thanks to this fucking imprinting shit! She saw herself being _forced_ on me. That's not how I saw it. I know deep down inside I would of still fallen for her once she grew up. Just like I knew deep down inside I wanted her to see my naked form that day in the forest. There would have been no stopping us. We were made for each other. My soul. My heart. They all belong to her. She has them now. I don't have them with me here. She has them wherever she is now. I'm just an empty shell of a man. Waiting for my Nessie to return. Still holding out hope. She has to return to me. I need her here in my arms.

I can feel the ache coming on again. I should get out of bed but I don't have the energy today.

Not today. The day she left me. Three years ago today.

I miss her...

**I think I will stop writing after each chapter. I will only write notes at the beginning...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I realize some chapters are longer than other but its how I wrote them. I hope you still enjoy. I am actually doing this more for my gratification than anything else! :P**

**Oh and like me this story has rated M language and stupid attempted at humor!**

**Disclaimed...**

Chapter 5...

Damn. I wish Jake would come back to us. I miss the old Jacob. Always riding my ass to make me stronger. Always protecting me from our brothers. The smile of approval. The knowing command of a true alpha. He was a natural alpha. Born into the great line of alphas. I hate ignoring him but he's a real Debbie Downer these past few years. I don't like this Jacob. Our pack hasn't been the same since his imprint refused him. Well it is his fault. She was ready to mate. He is the one who refused to mark her so 'soon'. The age difference really did bother him. I should of known he wouldn't do her even if she was given off heat.

Hell, he beat the shit out of me because I almost hunted her down once I got a whiff of the pheromones radiating off of her. I don't know how he could stand being next to her and not hump her into submission. I was so close. Thank goodness Jacob's wolf was stronger than mine! I paid for it though. We all did. I was just glad when she could no longer come onto the rez. It was driving us all insane. We were mad teenage wolves ready to get at her!

Those with imprints had an outlet. The rest of us had to handle our own 'business' if you know what I mean! Now-a-days, she still in my spank bank. Just don't tell Jacob!

It's kind of sick really because she is technically my step-niece through marriage. Charlie married my mom, so Bella is my step-sister. I don't let it bother me. After all, we are not related by _blood_! (Eyebrows wagging). Still…don't tell Jacob!

I am still avoiding eye contact. It has become a habit. Now it's just natural for me not to make eye contact. New girl at school thinks I'm just really shy. I can go with that. Although I'm not sure why I'm refusing to imprint by now. I should just test it out and look her in the eye one day. She's pretty. I can see myself with her. But what if she rejects me. Now that we know we can get rejected from our imprintee if we don't mark them soon, everyone who has imprinted recently, are in a desperate hurry to mark their imprints. This mean a lot of pregnancy scares. A LOT! Sam had enforce condom usage after going through more than enough pregnancy scares. The ones who haven't imprinted yet can't understand why those who have, still refuse to use a condom. I have yet to find out.

So what am I waiting for? I wouldn't mind having a partner. My hand is getting tired. Haha! I could also enjoy the company. I am eighteen now. I can see myself with a woman by my side. I would like to have kids one day. Soon can be good too. I mean, I would try to wait until after graduation but if it happens before I'm okay with that too. I would like to pass on my wolf genes. Hell I like being a wolf!

I like being part of a pack. Belonging somewhere. My brothers always ready to help me. It was hard when my dad died but my brothers were right by my side. My sister had it rough. She still does. She has yet to stop phasing although, like Jacob, she keeps trying. She says she is useless. She can't even imprint. I really do feel for her. Sam should have been her one. The way she looks at Sam and Emily and their children, brings out her heartache and her mean streak.

I don't like to see my sister hurt. I guess that is another reason I haven't been able to allow myself to imprint. It would hurt my sister to know that even I have the chance to imprint and she doesn't. We all kind of wonder what is going to happen to her. Those who keep phasing stay frozen in time, like the cold ones. That's a terrible fate. I refuse to believe the spirits have deem this her fate. We still don't know what caused her to phase. She is still the only girl wolf. Even I researched it when I was researching information about imprinting in our tribes history. That's when I came across the 'loophole' as Nessie called it.

I kick myself every day for giving her that information. It is my fault she left. I guess I'm also punishing myself by keeping myself from imprinting. If Jake can't have his imprint because of me, what make me worthy of imprinting and being able to keep my love? So I guess I'll just keep avoiding eye contact. I'm not sure how much longer the spirits will let me do so. My mom says she has been having dream about my father in the spirit world.

She can't make out the dream clearly but she knows it involves me. With my luck, it will be revealed that I'm a submissive. I am trying to ignore all the signs but they are all there. I'm not as tall as my brothers. I'm not at muscular. I'm the first to follow alpha command. I never cause trouble. I always know my place. But I did almost fuck Nessie so that gives me hope. Small hope but still hope.

What a sad bunch of Clearwaters! The female can't imprint or have children and the male may find himself bonded to a man and having the children! _Oh_. This is starting to make sense to me but I'm not liking it. I don't have anything against loving a man, it has happened in the past, it's the having children part that worries me…

I figured I would be the one doing the impregnating, not getting impregnated! Maybe I won't need the condoms after all. Wait. Maybe I will or at least my partner!

_Ugh_! Things are starting to get complicated! Now I really don't want to make eye contact. I'll hold out as long as I can. Maybe I'll snuff my mom's house and rid it of spirit. There's a thought. Nessie and I could go into business. Ridding the world of unwanted imprints. Bad joke.

I miss her. She was so easy to talk to. She got my stupid humor. I was one of the only ones who didn't try to fondle her. Well except for that one time. Edward was cool too. I liked the Cullen's. They were an alright bunch of cold ones! Even that Rosalie chick. The 'blondie' as Jacob would call her. She always gave Jake hell and it was quite funny to see my alpha being put in his place! By a bunch of vampires at that!

It was a bit harder to hang with Nessie after her hormones kicked in but eventually they would have died down. Would they? I mean they were really strong. Made my mouth water. I can still picture her now. Is it getting hot in here?

So life at the rez now consist of everyone staying away from Jacob, wedding for our brothers who have imprinted (sad, that would have been Jacob, too!), and me avoiding eye contact. Yup! Just another day on the rez… Oh bitch! I almost made eye contact! Gotta go! Eyes to the ground! Eyes to the ground!


	6. Chapter 6

**I am almost finish uploading the chapters I do have ready. **

**Disclaimed...**

Chapter 6...

She thinks of _him_. She can't deny it. Well she can't deny it to me. I can hear what's going on in that little mind of hers. Though I hate her favorite memory of him. Or shall I say of his _member_! If Emmett and Jasper didn't hold me back, I would have rid the world of that monstrosity…Jacob not his member! I think she only thinks of that day to torture me. But she still thinks of him and I know she still loves him. Jasper can feel her love for him and the pain of leaving him, even after three long years. She still yearns to be with him. In his arms. Smelling his scent. It's almost mirrors the love I have for my wife. For _my_ love. For _my _heart.

How dare he come into my life! I curse the day he was born. He causes nothing but trouble. To think, he is an ALPHA! AN ALPHA! He's not a born leader. Carlisle is a born leader. He can learn from Carlisle. He should. What a jerk! They should of drowned him in the river the day he was born. Rid the world of the damage that lays in his wake. Ugh! Why did our lives have to cross paths?

Ok. So I detest him. I can't say hate because that would, by extension, mean I hate my daughter. Jacob has always been in my way. Always trying to take away my happiness. He almost succeeded in taking my wife. I am a very lucky man she decided to marry me. And then when my daughter was born, he tried taking her from us as well. He just can't seem to get I do not want him near me or my family. He can't seem to get it through that thick head that he does not belong in this family. We are _mortal enemies_ for crying out loud! He claims to have imprinted and I know deep down inside what that means but it does not mean I have to like it. When Seth told Nessie about the 'loophole', I was over the moon that we had a chance to get away from the grips of Jacob Black! I even more excited when she decided to take the opportunity! None of the family was happy with her decision, only because we could see how this was tearing her apart. That first year away from him was just too much. I almost brought her back to him. I was desperate for my daughter to feel better. For her to stop hurting. It tore me apart feeling her anguish.

When she decided to sever that relationship, the ripple effect was felt by all. Rosalie was happy that her niece would not marry a dog but so sad that it hurt Reneesme to be away from him. Rose could never imagine her life without Emmett. Emmett was broken but never showed his feeling in front of Nessie. He was the one who carried Nessie away from Jacob. At her request but still. Jasper cannot stand to be in the same room as Reneesme. There are times he just will not come over. In fact, he just recently started coming over to the main house. Alice was torn apart. She keeps tabs on Nessie because she does not want Nessie to do something stupid like she almost did. Thank goodness Carlisle came home in time to find her!

Nessie cannot live without him but she will not listen to anyone. I blame her stubbornness on her mother. Bella can be so stubbornness, there is no talking her out of her decision. Nessie gets the same way. This is the relationship that was effected the most by this _forsaken_ imprint! Our little family is broken because of this _imprint!_

When we finally told Reneesme about her conception, about our love, about Jacob and her mother, she shut everyone out of her life. She stopped living. She thinks she is _forced _ upon us. _Forced!_ This really angers me. No amount of pleading or trying to explain the situation would persuade her otherwise. She refuses to interact with anyone except Emmett and occasionally Esme. Once Esme begins to bring up the subject of Jacob, Nessie shuts her out for weeks at a time. Esme is patient and will not stop trying. This has gone on since we left. Nessie keeps going back to talking to her Nana Esme, so I am hoping she will come around. It's like she knows Esme is right but refuses to listen, however she cannot _not _listen. Deep down she _wants _someone to help her get over her stubbornness.

She will not even talk or think around me. She drowns herself in her music. She drowns herself in her sorrow. But mostly, she drowns herself in her heartache.

Her mother is beside herself. If a vampire can have a mental breakdown, I believe my wife has had several of them. There is no light in their eyes anymore. No love. No life. Both my girls just co-existing. Even with me.

This breaks my heart. This breaks my family's heart. We live for the day that we can finally find peace with this situation, however long that may be.

Today is the hardest day because three years ago today, our entire family was changed. I despise Jacob. I hate that he has this effect on my family, on my wife, and especially on my daughter! He wanted nothing to do with her. He would have moved on with his life and left us alone if only he would have ran away when he believed Bella to be dead. If only he did not desire to kill the 'monster' he thought we bred. If only the pull to Reneesme was not so strong. My beautiful, radiant daughter would have a chance at life. A chance to choose her path in life. My beautiful, radiant daughter would not be sitting in her room, alone. Wasting away the hours, the days, nor her life. If only Jacob Black had not imprinted on my daughter, life today would be different. My wife and daughter would be close as ever. My wife and I would still need each other. My family would be together.

Instead, right now, my baby girl is sitting in her room, listening to music, trying to drown out the thoughts of him. She thinks it is working but I can still hear her subconscious. I can still see her favorite memory of Jacob. She is hurting. She is probably hurting more today than the day she left.

_I wonder what he is doing? I hope he is still patrolling, keeping his people safe. I hope he has decided to give up on us. He has too. He just has too. I can't be what he needs me to be. I miss his wolf. Ugh! I wish this pain would just go away! Jacob. My Jacob. Please live your life baby. You deserve so much more. Please get up off that bed and go live. I can't stand that I know what he is doing. I have tried everything to sever this connection with him. I can't seem to shake it. I almost succeeded that day. I almost slipped into the darkness and away from this pain. If only my grandfather would have been held back at the hospital. If only I had taken the pills sooner. If only this pain would go away…_

This last thought tore into me. I heard her shifting in bedroom and then her thoughts went black. Almost a 'fuck you' to me. She caught me. I was listening outside her door. I cannot help it. I need my baby girl back. I need her to know I love her and even though it may seem I did not want her in the beginning of Bella's pregnancy, I need her to know it was the fear of the unknown that I did not want. Fear can make a person do and want so many wrong things. Knowledge and understanding can help a person see the light. I wish we left that part of the story out. Too late now. 

I curse the day Jacob Black was born.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this will be the last chapter uploaded today. I am working on chapter 8. I really didn't review this particle chapter because you know I have one of those things. What's its called? Oh yeah...a life! Lol! Hope you enjoy it anyways...**

**Language **

**Disclaimed...**

Chapter 7...

A chill ran down the spine of Chief Swan this morning. He can't put his finger on it but something was just off about today. He debated calling in but in his career as Chief of Police, he has never called in and he was not about to start today. He dressed in his uniform and went down for breakfast. Even breakfast did not taste the same. Bland almost. He shrugged it off and got ready to head out the door.

There has been many times in the past that Chief Swan had had this feeling of dread however never in the past had he considered calling in. He stood at his doorway for a tiny fraction of a second before he locked the door behind him and headed out to work, trying to shake off this feeling.

At the station, everything seemed normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing out of place. No new messages. No emergency calls. Just a quiet day at the office. He grabbed a cup of coffee, his newspaper, and set off for his office to deal with the paperwork that threaten to pile up if not dealt with soon.

He still kept alert throughout the morning. Of course, being a police officer, you had to stay alert. At any moment, anything could happen. Just in a blink of an eye, the situation could turn an ordinary boring day at the office into a tragic day at the office. He had seen and experienced this one too many times in his career as an officer. There are times this heighten feeling of alertness had saved his life and the lives of his fellow officers. It comes with being a police officer. So Chief Swan stayed alert just in case.

Sue came around midday to have lunch with her husband. She and Charlie have been married for a little over two years now. She had found happiness again after the death of her husband. She was saved by this man before her. She still missed her late husband but Charlie makes the hurt dull down. It would never go away but at least the intensity would be lessened.

Sue was still bother by her dream of her late husband. He was in the spirit world trying to reach out to her. She just couldn't figure out what was the message he was trying to send. She would have to talk to the council soon so that they could help her out decipher this message. What was Harry trying to tell her or _warn_ her about? It must be important because this dream is now becoming a regular occurrence and is beginning to haunt her daydreams as well. Chief Swan knows nothing of the supernatural and he prefers it that way. Need to know. This is his stance. He will not join the bonfires when the Quileute tribe welcomes new pack members. Need to know and he says he does not need to know whatever it is that goes on at the bonfires.

He does know Sue is part of the council to her people. He truly respects that enough to not question whenever Sue had important council meetings, even in the middle of the night. Like the night they had to strip Jacob of his alpha title and hand the pack over to Sam once again. It was a night the council would not soon forget.

Jacob became livid! He threw chairs, broke windows, and nearly leaped at the council. Sam was right to have his pack surround him as the council gave him their decision. But it had to be done. He was running the pack to the ground, trying to put together a plan to kidnap his imprint. Chief Swan would not have approved of Jacob kidnapping his granddaughter, regardless of the imprint. It took the council weeks to come into agreement to strip Jacob of his title. They knew they did _not_ have the power nor the authority to take such actions. It was chalked up to Jacob realizing deep down that he was not fit to be alpha right now. His wolf knew the council was right and did not fight them on the matter otherwise they would not have succeeded on transferring power to Sam. Now Sam has a broken alpha on his hands and a pack that cannot seem to get along. On top of all of this, he has Leah to deal with again.

Sam was grateful when Jacob took over as rightful alpha. He just couldn't handle ordering his love around. He imprinted on Leah's cousin the night he was to propose to Leah and this has haunted him to this very day. He is dedicated to Emily. He loves her to the moon and back. He does everything to keep her safe and happy. But he still has feeling for Leah.

His Lee-Lee. His heart. A part of him still belongs to her. A piece of his heart is still empty without her. She was his world until the imprint happened. He was glad it happened _before_ he proposed to Leah. It would have been much worse if it happened afterwards…much, much worse.

He had to fight Leah to get her to follow his orders. That meant making her submit to him. He did not want to do this. He dreaded doing this. But he knew he _HAD_ to do this. There was no other way. Leah did not give him another choice. She would make his life a living hell just as he had done to her. And now he was doing this to her all over again.

There they stood, in their wolf forms. Face to face. Snarling. Baring teeth. Drool falling to the ground. Both with their hunches lifted in anger. Both refusing to stand down. No. This was not going to be easy. Leah would _not_ let this be easy. If Sam wanted her to do something, then he better order it, otherwise she would not do it. She knew now Sam was not the true alpha and this is something she would not let him forget! Her pack brothers mentally scolding her to let it go.

_Just let it go Leah! Do as he says!_

_Yeah, just quit making this harder on everyone._

_FUCK OFF! HE'S NOT THE _TRUE _ALPHA!_

_Dammit Leah! Don't make me do this!_

_YOU DID THIS TO ME A LONG TIME AGO SAM! DEAL WITH IT!_

_Lee-Lee we cannot keep doing this!_

Hearing her nickname being used against her, sent her into a blinding rage. She lunged at Sam with all her might, grabbing onto his neck before being yanked off and tossed to the side, nearly missing being rammed into her pack brothers. She had the taste of his blood in her mouth and she wanted more. She wanted to kill him. She wanted him to kill her. Sam jumped at her the moment she landed on her feet, knocking her off her feet again. She snapped at his snout, trying to force him off of her. They tumbled on the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand. Sam not wanting to hurt her yet he knew he had too, so he let his wolf take over. The angered alpha grabbed hold of Leah's wolf's neck and bit down, sending a shooting pain down Leah's spine. Her wolf knowing she was in the wrong. Leah refusing to give up, both wolf and woman fighting for control internally, but she knew he had her.

His wolf stood over her wolf form with her neck in his mouth. Using his alpha voice, Sam commanded, no, demanded Leah to stop fighting and to submit to his authority. Leah found herself cringing to his demand. Her wolf bowing before her alpha, again. Again in front of her pack brothers. Again humiliated at the fact that she was submitting to her ex-boyfriend. Dying inside. Cursing the fact that she had phased in the first place.

She did not want to phase. No woman had ever phased. Why her? Leah lost herself when she phased. She died the night she phased. She was no longer the carefree, headstrong woman that she use to be. Her heart no longer held love. Her eyes no longer held a light. Leah died the night she phased because she lost everything. She lost her future. She lost herself but most of all she lost her Sam. Her only reason for being.

She would not have minded phasing if she only had Sam. She could live being a wolf if only Sam was by her side. She would be a wolf forever if only the spirits and fate had not taken her reason for living away. They took away her chances of ever finding love. Of getting married. Of having children. _His _children. She was useless. A female wolf who could not imprint and could not bear children. She hated it. She hated this life! She hated Sam for not fighting. For not fighting for their love. She had everything until her cousin took it all away. She now hates her cousin and if it wasn't for alpha orders, she would have killed Emily the night she phased. She didn't care if this would have killed Sam. She was angry. She _still _is angry. Nothing in this world can appease her. Not even Sam…anymore.

So now Leah found herself running patrols. Patrols she did not want to run. Why are they doing this anyways? The Cullen's moved and the rest of the pack can take of the patrol. They didn't need her much less want her in the pack. She has tried to stop phasing but her wolf would not let her. She has searched for ways to break an imprint with no luck. She has searched for ways to stop phasing. Again with no luck. Luck was something Leah did not have on her side.

The only tiny fraction of good that came out of this whole deal was the fact that she was able to look after the little brother, Seth. She loved him too much to have something happen to him, although she would not admit this to anyone. She use to be close to Seth, before all this phasing shit. They had a great relationship. Now they can hardly be in the same room without fighting and bickering about something.

Leah was running patrols, mentally berating her pack brothers. Tonight, Embry and Quil would be at the receiving end of her mental attacks.

_I can't believe you let him tell you what to do. He isn't even the TRUE alpha._

_Shut up Leah!_

_Yeah, shut up Leah! We all know Jake is in no condition to lead us._

_Yeah because of the stupid imprinting shit!_

_SHUT UP LEAH! _ They both thought in unison.

While being mentally attacked by Leah, the boys almost missed the smell. The smell of a rotting corpse mixed with the coppery smell of blood. It was strong meaning this vampire was nearby. Quil was the first to smell it. Embry next. It took Leah a second before she realized the stench was in the air.

_Fuck!_

Quil and Embry followed the scent while Leah howled a warning, sending the rest of the pack racing towards them. This vampire did not belong here and it has crossed into Quileute territory. Unsure of what they were up against, Quil and Embry continued to follow the scent while sending mental images of their location to the rest of the pack. They tracked the scent realizing it was leading toward the reservation itself. This was high alert. There was a vampire about to be amongst their people! Somewhere on the reservation would be a bloodsucking leech and the pack was unsure if it was just passing through or if it was looking for its next meal.

_Emily!_

_Kim!_

_Claire!_

_Rachel!_

These were pack's first thoughts. They had to get to them. They had to protect their imprints. They had been so far out in the woods that it seemed they were never going to get back onto the reservation on time. Their only chance was having Jacob phase but today was not a good day. For today was the anniversary of the day Nessie broke their alpha. Chances were against Jacob phasing today. Their only hope now is having Jacob's wolf take over and phase to protect the tribe.

Jacob was still lying in bed. He hadn't gotten up. Not even to relieve himself. He didn't feel the need. He didn't see the need. There was nothing that would move him from his spot. Nothing except a vampire roaming around outside. In an instant, the russet wolf sprung to life. Thousands of years of instinct taking over at the sign of danger. Jacob's wolf sensed danger very nearby. He couldn't understand why the pack had not taken care of this? Why had his pack forced him to react today of all days?

His wolf did not let him sit and ponder too much on this. He had to get outside. Something terrible was wrong. Billy had heard the commotion in Jacob's room. When the russet wolf came into view, Billy knew in his gut something terrible was wrong. He had to call the council and enforce curfew…NOW!

After letting the wolf out of his house, Billy began to phone the rest of the council members. They need to know something bad was happening. They needed to know this was happening right now, on the reservation, and they needed to warn their people. He knew time was of the essence. His son had phased in his room for a reason and he knew it was not a good thing. Jacob never phases inside. He has always phased outside, even if that meant running outside in the nick of time. All the boys knew the dangers of phasing inside. But somehow, something triggered Jacob's wolf to take over.

Hearing the howl of alarm, the russet wolf set out into the night with heighten senses. He could smell the distinct scent of a rotting corpse mixed with the warm coppery smell of blood assaulting his senses as he stepped into the night air. The wolf could sense his brothers racing back to the borders of the reservation, their paws propelling them forward, faster as their hearts racing with adrenaline. The urgency to reach the reservation stirred something deep within the russet wolf. The stir of adrenaline awaking the alpha within. Now was not the time to mourn the loss of his imprint. Now was not the time to wallow in sadness. No. Now was the time to take command and step up as the true alpha if he wanted his people to come out of this unscathed. The smell of the leech was strong alerting the alpha the it was close by… too close.

_FASTER! WE NEED TO GET THERE BEFORE THE LEECH HAS TIME TO DO DAMAGE!_

Jacob's wolf realized the link to his pack was stronger than ever before. Without wanting to, Jacob responded.

_The leech is already on the rez. I can smell them. I can't see them but I can smell them. Two. _

_Jacob?_ Sam's wolf responded.

_Jacob, I'm getting Seth and Brady to check on the imprints. If it's not too dangerous, I'm having them take all the imprints to Emily's._

_NO! It's too late. Any roaming human will be in danger. Get here as fast as you can!_

It was right then and there the pack realized Jacob was no longer in control. It was their long lost alpha that sent that command. The final push to make them run faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, last chapter for today. My butt hurts from sitting here so I don't know when I will update this again. I hope you are liking this as much as I am. I already have an idea on where I want to take this. I don't think this will be a 20/30 chapter story but it ends up turning into one, I hope I can hold your attention for that long. Enjoy!**

**Language.**

**Disclaimed**

Chapter 8…

What was it? Why can I not concentrate at this very moment? I was fine but now I have an urgency to call home. Home? I never considered this home. Why am I thinking this way? I need to shake this off. I need to shake this off. I need to talk to Uncle Emmett.

Walking down to the living room, I find everyone lounging around as if nothing is happening. Inside my own chest, my heart is beating a million miles an hour. As soon as I step down a few steps, all eyes snap to attention at my direction and my parents flint to my side.

"What is it honey? What is happening?" my mother asking with an alarm to her voice. I hadn't seen this concern look in her eyes in years but I can't answer her. I stare into her eyes, trying to gather my thoughts. But I can't.

"She doesn't know. It's more of a feeling. Something disturbing is happening…at home," my father answered for me.

All breaths hitched at the same time. No one knowing how to take this news. What could be happening at home? What is going on?

"Charlie," my mother breathed, a mixture of worry and horror displayed across her face. You could see different scenarios being played out in her mind. Then the determination to not let them come true.

In the next second, everyone was gone to their prospective rooms, packing suitcases for the trip back home. Urgency in the air. Carlisle on the phone making the last minute needed arrangements, Esme by his side in a flash, handing him the necessary information needed to finalize the arrangements. Alice and Jasper already back from their house with bags in tow. Emmett quickly flashed to the garage to bring the cars around for the trip to the airport. I had not even taken a step forward before I realized what was happening…we were going home.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. We were going to the one place I swore I would never return too. I did not want to go. We were going back to _him_. I did not want to go but my heart was aching to go. To see what was going on. To make sure _he_ was safe. Knowing I was about to open up wounds that I did not wish to open up. To feel feelings I had tried to bury. To see the one person I did not wish to see. _Him. _

My heart skipped a beat at the thought. The pull I was trying to ignore all these years suddenly resurfaced and became greater than before. The pull seem to take over my senses as I went into zombie mode. My dad had to picked me up and carried me to the awaiting car. By the time I was able to comprehend what was going on, we were already on the path back to home…back to _him._ Back to the life I did not want to live. Scared shitless that I would run into _him_. I did not want to give him false hope. I did not want to lead him on.

As I took in my surroundings I knew several things were happening at this moment. One, I had an overwhelming sense of dread creeping into the pit of my stomach. Two, we were already in midair by the time I could wrap my head around what was happening. And three, I was going to see _him._

After avoiding him for three years. After leaving him kicking and screaming. After leaving him crying and broken. After trying to keep him off my mind, out of my life, and out of my heart, we were heading in his direction. But I did not feel happy. What was supposed to be the most exciting time in my life, was filled with dread and worry. I did not know what was going on. I wasn't sure what we were heading to. I just felt the need to find him and make sure he was okay. Something deep inside wanted to make sure he was not hurt. I felt the threat that he felt. I felt the anger that he felt. I tried denying it all these years but I knew I was still connect to Jacob. _My_ Jacob.

Not wanting to alert those around me, I placed my hand on my Aunt Alice's face and silently asked, "What is happening?"

She looked over at my father for approval for he had heard my silent question and I knew this, but I kept my eyes on Alice and waited for an answer.

"Sweetie, you know I can't see…_him_," she said hesitantly but continued, "but I can see your grandfather and something is going to happen."

My breath hitched. Grandpa Swan! No! It can't be! No! No! No!

"Nessie, Reneesme! Look at me," Alice urged as she continued to explain, "He's okay. He will be fine. But Sue has disappeared from my visions. I can't see her but I can see your grandfather highly upset. We are trying to get there before anything happens. Remember I see the future that has _YET_ to happen. If we can get there in time, then NOTHING will happen."

The tension thick in the air as I suddenly realized this plane was going too slow. I could feel panic well up inside my chest. I wanted to get out of this plane. Suddenly the walls felt as if they were closing in on me. Then, without warning, a calming blanket was laid on me. It had been years since I had felt this warmth wrap around me. The security blanket to ease the pain and calm my nerves. It was then I knew Uncle Jasper was sitting next to me. I looked up at him and mouthed a silent "thank you" before resting back on my seat. A small smile of relief washed over his face because I was allowing him to comfort me without lashing out at him. After two years of not allowing him to comfort me and rejecting his warmth, I was allowing my Uncle Jasper near me again.

And to be perfectly honest, I missed him. I missed my Uncle Jazz, with all my heart. He was my mentor and guide to learning how to fight and defend myself. To learn how to fight with my head and not my emotions. I loved my Uncle Jazz and his crazy obsessions with winning and never accepting defeat. Some call him stubborn. I call him determined.

A smile crept onto my father's face and I knew he had heard me. But most importantly, he smiled because I allowed him to hear my thoughts and I did not keep him out. I knew he knew and if a vampire could cry, he certainly would be doing so right now.

"It seems you know me too well," he smiled at my direction. Mom looked at him with confusion on her face before she realized he was having a silent conversation with me. Something we had not done in the past two years when I shut everyone out of my life and became a shell of my former self. Something that ignited the flame of hope within my mother that I would be okay and I would become my former self.

I did not want to become my former self because to become my former self meant I would belong to _him._ My former self was his. I left my former self with _him_. I did not want to be her. She was stupid to believe that he really did _loved_ her. Too stupid and blind to see the truth before her. Blindly following her stupid, shallow heart, while all along not knowing that she wasn't really wanted. She wasn't supposed to be. She was here by accident. She _was_ an accident. An abomination. No. I had no desires to become her…my former self.

My dad winced at my thoughts. _Then stay out of my head!_ I thought his way. The sadness crept into his eyes again. The longing for his little girl. _Well got news for you dad! She is fucking gone._

I wasn't sure how I had become so cruel towards everyone. No really caring what everyone thought. Not really fucking caring what I said anymore. Just living a lie. Waiting until the day I leave this earth and rid the world of this _abomination_.

"Reneesme, please stop," my dad pleaded. My mom looked at his expression and the sadness returned to her eyes as well. The longing for our relationship returned and she was on the verge of crying silent vampire tears.

There was a time I was so close to my mother. I could tell her everything. Even things about Jacob. How I use to make him play dolly with me. How we would innocently hunt each other in the forest. And later, how I no longer wanted to 'innocently' hunt Jacob. I needed my mother during my raging, hormonal teenage years. I needed her to help me transform my relationship with Jacob from friends to lovers. I looked forward to having a relationship that mirrored my parents. One with love, affection, and devotion for one another. The care dad took to make sure mom was happy. How he would make sure she hunted first and was satisfied before attending to his own needs. Placing secret kisses on her cheek, lips, and neck when he thought no one was watching. I wanted someone to always hold my hand just to feel the contact of their love. I wanted the spark my mom had in her eyes for my dad. Her love always shining through. I wanted all of this with Jacob before I was told of how he really came to fit into the family. How he was pawning for my mother before she was turned. Hoping against hope to take her away from my father. How _she_ asked for a kiss from _my_ Jacob! And then how, when he thought mom was dead and his chances with her as well, how he settled for second choice. Second prize. Me.

The ache in my heart was re-ignited. I clutched my heart and winced at the pain. Shutting my eyes while tears began to stream down my face. I found it hard to catch my breath. I could feel Uncle Jasper trying his best to send waves of calm onto my shivering body, but the pain refused to let go. All I could do was curl up on my seat, hug my knees, bury my head into my lap, and wait for the paid to subside.

I felt a cool hand rubbing my back. I flinched at the touch. Then I felt myself being picked up and settled onto someone's lap. I was frozen with pain for a moment and could not open my eyes to see who it was. Finally, I caught his scent and buried my face into his massive chest, and began letting the tears escape their prison again. My Uncle Emmett. My teddy bear to hug whenever I needed him. My protector. He never shied away from me. He never left me. He refused to leave me alone. And most of all, he never lied to me. He told me everything regardless if it hurt my feelings or not. He didn't manipulate my feelings or invaded my private thoughts. He didn't run to my parent whenever he thought I was going to something against their wishes. He never tried to talk to me about things I did not want to talk about but he was blunt when needed. He was the only one I turned to these last two years of loneliness. He was the only one I allowed near me.

"Shh…it's okay squirt. Uncle Emmy is here," he cooed. I smiled at the nickname I gave him when I was little. My Uncle Emmy. Aunt Rose laughed when she heard me call him this. From time to time, I catch her calling him "Emmy" with the same affection and devotion my father shows my mother. "We are just going to check on your grandfather. You don't need to worry yourself over _him_. I won't let him near you. I got you squirt," Uncle Emmy promised, soothing my fears. He knew who crept to the forefront of my mind. But even as he promised me, he knew what I wanted before I spoke.

"And if you do go see _him_, I will be by your side to help you out. I know it hurts. I know you want to make sure he is okay even after all this time." I could feel my family around us, looking at Uncle Emmy and scolding him for bringing _him_ up but Uncle Emmy knew my heart and what it wanted. He didn't care what others thought. He was there to protect me even if it's from myself. I buried myself deeper into his massive chest as he hugged me closer, protecting me from the hurt, the pain, and the loneliness.

I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we had arrived at our destination and back to where my heart lived…Forks, Washington.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9…

He never thought he would be able to find love like this. She was one of the most loving, and kindest spirits he came to know. She was his best friend before she became his love. Always caring about those around her. Always attune to the wants of others. Never asking for anything in return. She gave every bit of herself to bring happiness to others. She gave every bit of her heart to him and that's what made him smile and his heart soar. No. He never expected to find a love like this. After a failed marriage, he swore he would never make that mistake again. Forever a bachelor. That was what he was resigned to be until she made herself a home in his heart.

He never in his wildest of dream thought he would ever marry again, much less marry the wife of his late best friend.

She was broken and crying the day he came over to check on her. She had her late husband's shirt clutched to her chest. She was lost. Throughout the funeral and afterwards, she stood strong for those around her, especially for her children. Eyes sadden but never shedding a tear. There were enough tears shed for her husband. There was no need to add to the puddle and worry those around her. Her children needed her to be strong. Her daughter lost and brokenhearted. She needed her mother more now than ever. Her son, the youngest ever to phase, lost without his mentor, his guide, his father. No. This was not the time to show weakness.

Yet, she is only human and not even she could hide from the pain for very long.

A year had come and past. He had called ahead of time and wanted to see how she was doing and see how he could be of help. She found herself lonely that day and needed the company so, she invited him to lunch. He happily accepted the invitation, his heart skipping a beat. She was doing light housework and making lunch, getting ready for her friend to drop in. As she straighten the cushions on the couch, something caught her eye. A shirt. Hidden in the cushion, long forgotten. She reached out and pulled it from its hiding place and gasped at the sight. It was one of Harry's shirt. His favorite shirt. She looked at the shirt she held in her hands as memories of her love came rushing to the forefront of her mind. Without thinking, she slowly lifted the shirt to her face and took in his long forgotten scent. As the scent filled her being, the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She smiled at the memory of him. The ancient ache in her heart ignited in remembrance of the love that was taken from her too soon. Soon the weight of her loss became too much and she could no longer stand. Her knees buckled from under her as she slipped to the floor, crying into his shirt. She never heard the knock.

He stood at the door, waiting for her to answer. He knew she was there because she had invited him to lunch, so he became worried when she did not answer the door after knocking again. He tested the door and found it was not locked. Calling out to her, he let himself in only to find a sight before him that tugged at his heart. A tear escaped his eye and his heart ached for the weeping woman on the floor. He slowly reached out and took her into his arms, wishing he could take her pain away. He wished he could put her pain in him and wanted nothing but happiness for the sadden woman in his arms. She accepted his inviting arms and clung to him as if he were her lifeline. She clung to him as she clung to her late husband's shirt…hurting, aching, dying. She had been so strong for so long but just the sight of this fabric bought her to her knees and her world closed in on her.

But in the arms of the man she clung to so fiercely, she found solace. He seem to understand exactly what she needed at the moment. Not talking. Not asking questions. Just holding her. Just being there for her during her moment of weakness. This simple gesture reminded her of her Harry. Loving. Caring. Understanding. She missed him with all her being. Her heart broke again from the absence of him. Yet, the presence of the man who embraced her, made her hurt lessen. She smiled at the thought and took in the new scent invading her senses. He smelt woodsy, musky, and yet, sweet. She inhaled deeply and found he smelled almost like her late husband. This new found fact comforted her and her tears stopped.

She stirred in his arms but she did not move to be released. It's been so long that she had been comforted in a lover's embrace and she relished in the moment. Yes, a lover's embrace. People had hugged her since her husband passing. She received comforting hugs. She received loving hugs. She received them from family and friends but none could fill the void of missing a lover's embrace…tender, loving, protective.

Charlie was not one to show emotions. He was not even very comfortable hugging his own daughter. He had a personal space and he enjoyed the boundaries of this space, yet somehow sitting there embracing Sue, he felt at home. It was comforting for him. He was comfortable with her in his arms. It felt so very right. He didn't even question or think twice about going to embrace her. It was an automatic reaction to the crying woman before him. He needed to comfort her. He needed to protect her. But most of all, he knew he _needed_ her. She was a great friend. He was happy when Harry was around her because_she_ was happy. His heart soared when he saw them together because she was in love. He found it comforting to be around them because without knowing it, Charlie's soul had found its home and it was in the woman he had in his arms right now. He never once thought of stealing her from Harry. That would break her heart and he never wanted that because in simple Quileute terms, Charlie had imprinted on her, so her happiness was his happiness. Everyone around them could feel it. The wolf pack felt it the strongest. Evidence of this imprint amused the pack because when anyone came up to kiss Sue on the cheek, Charlie unknowingly grunted a disapproval. The pack joked it was Charlie's inner wolf showing its possessive side and wondered when Charlie would mark Sue.

Slowly, she released herself from Charlie's embrace that day. He was hesitate to release her but did so only at her request. They had a long, emotional, heart-to-heart talk that day and into that night. She found she could trust and confide in him like she would have done with her Harry. Harry's shirt was a message to her that it was okay to let him go now. He would wait for her on the other side. He still loved her and he wanted nothing but happiness for his wife. That day, Harry gave Sue a reason to smile again. That day he entrusted her heart to Charlie to take care of for him for the rest of her days. That night the spark of love ignited in her again. That day, when Sue fell in love with Charlie.

Sue smiled at the memory of so long ago. She watched as Charlie ate his lunch and made simple conversation with her. Mostly they ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. His leg lightly touching hers the entire time as they sat and ate. He always found a way to touch her. He found comfort in her touch. It was like he was lost until the moment their bodies connected, even in the simplest of touch. He turned his attention to his wife and took in her sight. Memorizing everything about her. Her straight, jet black hair and how it formed a curtain when she looked down, making her look mysterious and alluring. How she always seem to hook her hair behind her left ear. How she sometimes would bit the corner of her lip when she was in deep concentration. The way her eyes danced when he caught her attention, showing the deep love she held for him.

Charlie was shaken out of his moment of admiration for his wife by a call coming through on the dispatch radio. An accident on the outskirts of town needed his attention. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. Duty calls.

Sue kissed him and told him she loved him as he walked out the door to attend to business but not before returning the kiss, the declaration of love, and leaving Sue with a promise of a safe return. Sue gathered the abandon lunch and decided to head to the reservation. She needed to speak to council and it could no longer wait.

Meanwhile, back at the reservation, Billy Black had contacted some of the council members and phones across the reservations began to spring to life. Mandatory curfew was enforced because a known serial killer was said to have been spotted in the area. Any sighting of unusual activity should be called in to the council members. The people on the reservation were instructed to lock their doors and windows and, until notified, they were not to leave their residence. The reservation was on lock down. This was the official story. The real story was a rogue leech or leeches were headed their way or were already in the area. Billy tried calling Sue but she did not pick up.

The russet wolf began to track the scent that invaded his senses. The scent was all over the reservation. Zigzagging in every direction. Jacob could not get a decent trail. His wolf growled in frustration. He decided to retrace his step to the point of entry and go from there. He was able to make his way through the reservations, hiding in the shadows and keeping an eye out. His pack was still about eight minutes out. His wolf knew that even as broken as Jacob was, the alpha in him could take down the leeches without help. Strength was not what was needed at the moment. It was wit and speed that the wolf needed to focus on. These leeches had succeeded in passing his pack but they would not succeed in living to tell about it. The alpha wolf, now beyond determined, stopped and focused. The wind blew in slightly his way giving him the cover he needed from the leeches. His ears picking up on the sounds that surrounded him. The birds and little creatures that normally filled the air, had all retracted to the safety of the forest, confirming the presence of leeches in the area. The air around him dripped with anticipation. Tension in the air and in the muscles of the waiting wolf. Waiting in silence for any sound to give away the leeches' location. The wolf stood watch.

And then, he spotted eyes in the shadows. Eyes waiting and hiding. Eyes darken with hunger, looking for their next meal. He would have growled but he did not want to alert the leeches of his presence. He needed a plan and quickly. The pack still seven minutes out. The alpha able to hear the hurry footing of their paws as they thud in rushed determination. Jacob's mind went into alpha mode and his wolf took over. The pack now six minutes out.

As Sue drove into the reservation, a feeling of dread and fear made her stomach twist into knots. She dismissed it as being worried for Charlie. She knew if something truly happened to him, she would receive the "call". That was one worry that stayed with her every time he was called out of the comfort of his office. Being married to an officer meant she would feel anxious while he was out in the field and would stay feeling this way until he was in her arms again.

She shook off the feeling and promised herself to check her cellphone once she parked the car. She drove straight to her house on the reservation. Seth and Leah now occupied the house but Sue often dropped by to stock their refrigerator and help clean up since most days her kids were out on patrol. Once she put the car on park, she went to retrieve her phone from her purse only to come up empty. She began to dig through her purse, emptying the contents on the passenger seat but still came up empty. She open her door and got out to look under the seats thinking maybe it fell during the drive over. Once she was bent over, with her back eerily unprotected, she reached under the seat. It was at that moment, Sue felt an icy, cold grip on her waist and she let out a loud gasp. She felt herself being pulled away from her car in an inhuman speed. The scene rushed by her. She was trying to get her bearings but she found she was unable too. Suddenly she was slammed up against the side of building, a few inches above ground, held in place by her neck. As she struggled, her captor stood before and admired his catch, watching Sue trying to pry his stone cold fingers from her neck. He licked his lips in anticipation of her taste.

"Oh don't worry beautiful. This will be over before you know it," the sickly voice of the leech purred into Sue's ear as he inhaled her heavenly scent. He had gone far too long without a feeding and he was ready to devour his prey. Suddenly, without warning, just as he was about to sink his teeth into his prey, he felt teeth sinking into his cold marble skin. The screeching sound of metal being pulled apart filled the air as the leech felt his arm being ripped from his body. At the same moment, he dropped his prey and turned to come face to face with a massive, russet wolf about to snap another limb from his body. The leech leapt to the side, away from Sue, as the wolf pounced to attack. The wolf turned his massive body and pounce away towards the direction of the leech. What he did not feel was that he had stepped on Sue's leg, shattering it as the weight of his paw dug into her flesh. Sue cried out in pain as she felt her bones shatter under her skin. The second leech was alerted to the location of her mate. As she came around the corner, she spotted a female laying on the ground, crying out in pain. The sweet smell of copper filled the air and the leech caught the scent. Her eyes darken with thirst. She also saw a massive russet wolf ripping apart her mate. Thirst being her first priority, she took this opportunity to quickly and carefully grab the screaming female and carried her off into the forest.

Even in her state of pain, Sue recognized the wolf. She tried to cry out his name as she felt herself once again being pulled away in an inhuman speed. Sue realized then that there had been two leeches and she was being carried off by the second leech as Jacob was pre-occupied by the first leech. She was unable to scream out because the wind was knock out of her as she was mercilessly slammed onto the forest floor, breaking ribs on the left side of body. The leech was angry. As Sue tried to crawl away, the leech pounce on her and easily broke both of Sue's upper arms. It was as easy as snapping twigs for the leech. Sue cried out in pain. Unable to crawl, crying, scared, Sue realized she would probably never get to see Charlie again and he would be the one to get the "call". With a silent I love you, Sue prayed this would be over soon.

The female leech leant down and sunk her teeth into the Sue's neck, where her shoulder met her neck. Sue cried in pain again, unable to fight off her attacker. What seemed liked minutes was just a little under a second. Then, suddenly, female leech was torn away from Sue as the pack finally came running towards the sound of blood curdling screams. The pack made quick work of the female leech, ripping her to pieces. Sue let out another blood curdling scream that caught the attention of the pack. It was Seth and Leah that turned and their heart sunk. Quickly phasing back to human form, they ran towards their mother.

"No!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" they both screamed. Both realized some of their mother's bones were broken and they could not pick her up without putting her in more pain. Sam was the first to detect the smell of rotting flesh on Sue. It was then he realized they were too late. Sue had been bitten and the venom began to spread. Unsure of what to do next, he ordered the pack to get Leah and Seth to stand back. Chaos broke out as Seth and Leah fought to stay by their mother. Jared and Quil were ordered to run the perimeter to check for any more leeches. Paul and Embry held on to Leah and Seth. Sam bent down and soothed Sue's hair back as he began to talk to her.

"Shhh. Shh. Sh. It's going to be okay," he lied not knowing what else to say.

"IT BURNS SAM! IT BURNS!" Sue cried out in pain, her body jerking in the process.

"MOM! MOM! LET ME GO!" Leah cried.

"GET OFF ME!" Seth struggled. "MOOOOOMMMM!"

For the first time in his life, Sam was at a lost at what to do for Sue. He did not want Sue to be transformed into the enemy but he did not know how to stop it. Had she been bitten on the arm or leg, he could just cut off the limb but she was bitten on the crook of her neck. Sue was badly hurt and writhing in pain. What was he going to do?

**I know I said I didn't care if you reviewed or not but curiosity is getting the better of me so stroke my ego or bruise it, please leave a review and let me know if this is worth finishing. **

**Much love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So please keep in mind, while you are reading this, that this is my first fanfiction...EVER! I really don't know what I am doing but I am having fun, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer...Sadly, I don't own anything in this story... bummer...**

Chapter 10…

Arriving in Forks, she felt her stomach churn. She knew she was near him. She knew they were once again in the same place. She also knew where she could find him. She tried to keep the feeling of dread at bay. As the Cullen's entered their mansion, they could smell his scent. It was very recent that he had been here. Rosalie growled at the thought of the mongrel near her family's property. Emmett worried about how Nessie was going to react. Bella held on to Edward and look at him apprehensively. Everyone had the same thought…how is she going to react? As she got out of the car and the wind hit her, she smelt it. It was him. Her heart accelerated. She began to shake and she stumbled a little as she got out of the car. Emmett took her hand and squeezed it gently to help calm her nerves. She smiled up at him and nodded, letting Emmett know she would be okay but still appreciated his presence. What she didn't know was if she was strong enough to deal with this? She knew they were here for one reason and one reason only but she was unsure if she would be able to stay away. To stay away from what her soul needed the most. To stay away from her heart. She wasn't sure if she could stop herself form seeking him out and she wasn't sure she wanted to stop herself. This thought scared her the most. So she shifted her attention to grandpa. She needed to know what was going on. She needed to know if grandpa Swan was okay. Did they arrive in time to stop Alice's visions from becoming a reality? She glanced over at her parents and saw the sick worried look that held her mother's face. The family hurried to unpack. Then they heard it. The blood curdling scream that shook all of them to the core. It was female.

"Sue," Alice gasped. Suddenly they were not fast enough. Carlisle looked at Emmett and Jasper and they nodded in agreement. All three took off towards the forest. While they were running, Carlisle informed both of his sons that they were about to break the treaty. They were rushing towards the screams and this lead to the bounty line. Without hesitation, all three vampires crossed into enemy territory in search of the source of the scream. They had no time to call the pack and explain why they had just broken the treaty to stay off Quileute land. They had to get to Sue.

As they ran, they heard the thunderous thud of wolf paws on the earth floor. A set of two, he noted. The sound was one mile to their left. Carlisle prayed they reached Sue before the wolves reached them for the wolves would not stop the vampires and ask what is the purpose for their presence on their land. No. The wolves would proceed to try to rip these vampires to shreds. This was their duty. This was mission. This is why they were created.

Luck was on Carlisle's side. They came into view and Sam's head whipped towards Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. Carlisle's eyes focusing on the body on the ground in front of Sam. Even without approaching Sue, Carlisle could smell the venom that was beginning to consume Sue's blood but he could also tell he still had a chance to take the venom out before any damage was done. The venom had not reached her heart yet. She was screaming from the burning acid in her system. Each vampire grimaced at the memory of their own transformation.

"Can you help her?" Sam hoped against hope that the answer would be yes. Carlisle nodded at Sam and Sam stepped away from Sue. Carlisle reached the broken woman and spoke to her before he did anything. He need to assure her that he was here to help not to harm. The terrified look in her eyes, beg Carlisle to end this soon.

"Sue, I will have to bite you again in the same point of entry. I need to get the venom out of you before it has a chance to spread. I am not going to lie to you. This will hurt." Carlisle explained to Sue what he was going to do before he did anything so that she was mentally prepared for what was to come. Sue nodded before another scream escaped her lips. What the rest of the pack did not know was that Carlisle had a slight doubt he was going to be able to stop. This was the reason he requested Jasper and Emmett to accompany him. Unlike his sons, Carlisle did not have a chance to feed before making the trip to Forks. He was on the verge of thirst and he was battling the monster within for control but he needed to save Sue. He prayed that centuries of control over his thirst would not fail him now.

With a shaky resolve, Carlisle bent down and sunk his teeth into the same spot Sue was bitten earlier. She let out yet another scream but was unable to fight off Carlisle. Her arms broken, her legs broken, her body broken. As soon as the blood hit Carlisle mouth, the monster within went into overdrive, fighting for control. The monster wanted all of Sue, not just the venom that invaded her body. Carlisle wanted to help Sue, not make her his meal. Carlisle had never slipped and was determined not to ruin his perfect record. Jasper and Emmett froze but knew they had to give him at least a chance to try before they had to pull Carlisle off. This was get the venom out of Sue, they reminded themselves. Jasper could feel the want and need that Carlisle was feeling but then again he could also feel the fight within Carlisle. They waited in anticipation. Tense, muscles coiled and ready. The sweet delicious taste of Sue's blood fueled the monster within. Sue's screams began to subside and the battle for control began.

"HE'S KILLING HER!" Leah screamed. " GET HIM OFF OF HER!"

Seth struggled against Embry's hold on him while watching Carlisle at work on his mother. With two hundred years of experience, Carlisle dug deep within himself and fell back away from Sue once he knew the venom was out. Instantly, Jasper and Emmett grabbed Carlisle. Carlisle fought against them for a few seconds before being able to gain full control back. With blood dripping down the side of his mouth, Carlisle stood up and let both sons know he was in control again. Carlisle wiped the blood from his mouth and went back to Sue. The pack growling a warning at him and Carlisle held his hands up, palms facing them, "I'm okay. I'm in control. I need to check her injuries."

Sam nodded permission while the pack continued to growl, warning Carlisle they were ready if his control should falter. Carlisle reached down and began assessing Sue.

"Her right femur is shattered. She will have a slight limp once it has healed. She has four broken rib bones on her left side but they did not puncture any major organs. Her humerus bones are also broken but it's a clean break so she will regain full use of her arms once healed. Once the adrenaline has subsided, she will be in a lot of pain. What is the story you are going with? I need to make sure her injuries will match the story."

"Car accident," Sam stated. He motioned for Paul to let go of Leah and go set up the scene. Leah yanked away from Paul and ran towards her mother.

"I'm afraid her arm injuries will not match that unless…"

"Unless what doc?" Sam asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"We will need to break the bones on her forearms."

"NO! No! You can't!" Leah screamed at Carlisle, "She's already been through too much!"

"Leah, this is the only way to not attract attention. Charlie will be asking questions. The doctors will be asking questions. With just her upper arms broken, we will not be able to give a good enough explanation."

"Lee," Sue weakly called for her daughter.

"I'm here mom," Leah said crying.

"Baby, we have to do this sweetie."

"No! Mom, No!" It was no use. Leah knew her mother was right. Seth knew she was right. Seth reached out and hugged Leah. Carlisle apologized to both siblings and asked for their forgiveness. He then turned to Sue and waited for her nod before he would proceed.

"Just do it already!" Leah shouted impatiently.

Sue readied herself and get a nod to the waiting doctor. With that, Carlisle reached down and put slight pressure on Sue's forearm. _SNAP!_ Just like that, it was broken. One down. Sue screams pierced the forest air. Everyone's stomach turned in knots. Sam closed his eyes, not wanting to burn the memory of Sue's pain stricken face into his mind. Another loud snap was heard as Carlisle broke Sue's other arm. Another scream ripped from Sue's lips before she quieted down and passed out from the pain. It was over. It was now time to get Sue back into her car so that the scene was complete.

"Carlisle," Jasper caught Carlisle's attention. "The bite."

Confused, Carlisle looked down and saw the wound was still open. He took in a deep breath and began to bent towards Sue's neck once more. Sam quickly grabbed onto Carlisle's shoulders before her could reach her.

"I have to seal the wound," Carlisle explained. Sam understood and let go of his shoulders. From where the pack stood, it looked as if Carlisle gave a quick kiss to Sue's neck. Carlisle took the venom pooled in his mouth and slowly licked the wound closed. Carlisle then bent down and as delicately as possible, he picked up Sue, bridal style. And, even though she was passed out, scream escaped her lips as the pain set in. Sue was carried to the car that was wrapped around a light pole. Gently Carlisle set Sue on the ground next to the scene. Working quickly, Carlisle place some of Sue's blood all over the car in the appropriate places. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett needed to leave the scene. There would be no explanation for why they were there. Sam held out his hand and shook Carlisle's hand as he thanked him for his service. Sam promised to keep the doctor informed on Sue's progress. He also stated the treaty was still in effect as he understood why they had to break it in the first place. And just as fast as they appeared, the Cullen's retreated into the forest passing the russet wolf, heading back home to let everyone know what was going on.

Carlisle was the first to come into view greeted by Esme, then Jasper followed by Emmett. The family rushed to them for the explanation they have been waiting to hear. They were informed they were able to get to Sue on time. She had been bit by a rouge vampire. She has suffered many broken bones but she will be fine. She will be in the hospital for about a week and then she would be able to head home.

"And Charlie?" Bella asked.

"He hadn't arrived before we left. Sam called for help after we left the area," Carlisle informed Bella.

"And…" a small voiced asked from behind everyone. She seemed so small. So fragile. She stood there, toeing the dirt in front of her. It was only one word but they all knew what she was asking. They all knew what she wanted to so desperately know. Emmett stepped towards her and swallowed her in his embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"He's fine." With those two words, she relaxed. She knew he was fine. She knew he was okay. But was he really? She began to sob and Emmett tighten his grip on her. She sunk into his chest and let the tears flow. _He_ was fine.

Charlie had been busy with another car wreck on the other side of town. Once he was satisfied that his presence was no longer needed, he headed back to the office to start the paperwork but before he was able to reach the station another call came in. This time there was an accident at the entrance of the reservation. A cold chill ran down Charlie's spine as panic began to settle into the pit of his stomach.

"Charlie, you need to get out there," the voice on his radio informed him, "hurry."

With that, Charlie threw on his lights and raced to the reservation. His car couldn't go fast enough. He wanted to get out and run but he knew the car was faster. He had a ugly feeling that he _needed_ to get to the accident. He _needed _to find out what was going on. All these thought running through his head as he finally approached the deadly scene before him. A car bent around a pole. A dead buck on the other side of the road. And then he spied her. A woman. Lying on the grass beside the driver side door. Not moving. A familiar color of hair. A familiar face. And as realization hit him, he began to run towards the figure laying on the ground. His mind reeling. No. no. no. no. No. No. No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NNNOOOOOO!

He reached his broke wife and kneeled beside her. "SUE! Baby! Honey! Please! Talk to me. I'm here baby. Sweetie please talk to me?" He cried as tears streamed down his face, disappearing into her sweaty scalp.

"Sue, baby please hang on," Charlie pleaded with the unconscious woman he was trying to comfort. Seth and Leah hugging each other, kneeling next to their mother as she laid on the ground. The pack stood guard, waiting for the help to arrive. Ever member shaking with anger, fighting not to phase in front of everyone who came to help. Every single member visibly shaken because of the scene playing out in front of them. Sam had to pry Charlie away from Sue so that the medical team could began working on her. Charlie fought against Sam's grip but Sam was too strong for Charlie to fight off. Then suddenly another piercing scream pierced the air.

"SUE! SUE! SSUUEEE!" Charlie screamed, reaching out for Sue, while Sam pulled him away from her, as if his heart was being ripped from his chest. All the wolves that had imprints clearly understood what Charlie was feeling. It was enough to send silent tears of prayers down the faces of the tough wolves that stood amongst the crowd. However there was one wolf that understood the pain that Charlie was feeling, better than any of brothers. The russet wolf stood at the edge of the forest, witnessing everything that was going on and as Charlie's scream pierce the air, the wolf threw back his head, his ears plastered against his massive head, and he howled into the air, matching the pain that Charlie was feeling at this very moment.

And at this very moment, the small figure in Emmett's arms, hitched a breath and froze when she heard the howl that she had not heard in years. She knew who it was and she knew the howl contained so much pain. Her heart began to fill with pain and she clutched at her chest while gasping for air. Emmett pulled her away from his chest and carried her bridal style into the house. He laid her on the couch as she began to have a panic attack. Her parents rushed to her side, trying to comfort her. She couldn't stop the pain. She couldn't hear the voices around her. She couldn't breathe. She was only able to feel _his_ pain. She was only to able to hear _his_ howl. She was only able to feel…broken, as the dark took over.

**Please R&amp;R. I would like to know your thoughts on this. So bruise my ego or stroke it...either way please review.**

**Much love...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Language. Oh the language!**

**Disclaimed...sadly I don't own any of the character. **

Chapter 11…

The russet wolf spotted the leech in the shadows behind some building. The bloodsucker had succeeded in obtaining his next victim. The wolf growled in frustration before lunging into attack, determined that the leech would not be able to take his victim's life. As the wolf got closer, he sprung himself into the air and made his target, clamping down on the arm of the leech and yanking it from his body with ease. The leech dropped his intended victim and tried to scramble away. The wolf got his footing and leapt at the leech once more. While in midair, about to pounce on the leech, the wolf took note that his paw had crushed something soft beneath it as he pushed himself forward. The wolf only took a half a second to note this because if he dwelled on this, his concentration would falter and he did not need this to happen. He needed to take care of the leech before he can begin to worry about what he had stepped on.

Clamping his massive jaw onto the leech's leg, the wolf yanked his head back and tore the appendage away from the leech, severing another limb. Then the enormous wolf went for the kill shot. He leapt forward again and secured his jaws around the head of the leech, place his paw onto the chest and yanked up. The sound of screeching metal filled the air and then a _pop_! With that, the head was severed from the body. The wolf made quick work of the other limbs before being satisfied with his work. Huffing and panting over his work, the wolf froze as he heard a scream piercing the air in the forest. He snapped his head back to find the spot, where the leech had dropped his victim, empty. Quickly scanning the area, his fears were realized. The second leech had taken the victim. The wolf raced to towards the forest in desperate hopes of saving the victim. He took the head of the leech with him, to prevent the reattachment of the leech.

As he neared the forest, he heard the howls of his pack. They had arrived in time to save the victim and destroy the second leech. He pushed himself forward, propelling towards the scene, when suddenly he came to a complete stop and froze yet again. Now there were several things that happened in this moment. The pack looked up and saw their alpha, massive and strong. Not the one they had gotten use to in the past three years. This alpha stood with its head up and his shoulders squared, sure in his stance as the alpha. This was the alpha they had longed to see again. The pack also took note of the leech's head that dropped from the alpha's mouth. Brady and Collin quickly raced into the reservation to collect the body parts that accompanied the head in order to begin burning the pieces. As his pack brothers raced by him, the alpha was cemented to the ground he stood upon.

The human side of the russet wolf froze because as he had come into the clearing just as three figures had come into the clearing as well. These three held his gaze. These three he never thought he would ever see again. These three stirred up something inside his soul. He whimpered at the thought. His wolf elated at the thought. Jacob pained at the thought. He looked straight at Emmett as Emmett stared straight at him. Jacob waited and then Emmett nodded his head slightly, confirming what he had known deep down inside…_she_ was in the area. He could feel her again. He could feel the pull stronger than ever. He knew exactly where she was. He knew exactly how she felt. He knew he could find her if he just had the power to move his feet. His gaze still held by Emmett. Warning him not to seek her out. Jacob fighting his wolf to stay where he was at. His arms aching to embrace her again. Time seem to stand still.

He was shaken out of his trance by the screams of the woman on the ground. It was then he became aware of what was happening. He shook his head and had to look again. Shock took over this time. Shock at who was lying on the ground. Sue.

He then realized there was more than one person screaming. Not only was Sue screaming but so were Leah and Seth. Both cried for their mother. Both equally disturbing to hear as the screams coming from Sue. The wolf was now in pain to hear the pain of his pack when he realized he had caused some of this pain. It was Sue who he had crushed underneath his paw as he launched himself towards the leech. He whimpered as he begin to wonder just how much of the damage done to Sue's body had been done by him. He begin to pace back and forth, still in wolf form as he waited for Carlisle to assess Sue.

A shattered femur. Broken ribs. Broken arms. Damn. What had he done? How could he be so careless?! He was in wolf form but he still could have prevented damage if he only concentrated enough to protect her while attacking the leech. Instead, Jacob had let the wolf take over and he had let his wolf do damage to a person so close to him since his own mother had passed. While whimpering and berating himself, Jacob could not help but let his thoughts wander off as he thought of _her_ again. She was so close after being lost to him. What can he say? What can he do? What will make her stay? Even more importantly, what would make her come back to him?

He was shaken out of his thoughts again as Sue screamed one more time. The doctor had picked her up and was taking her to the crash scene that was created by one of his pack brothers. They needed to make this look like an accident so that Sue could get the medical attention she needed without too many questions being asked. Then his thoughts raced again as he thought of the one person who would be shattered by all of this…Charlie. Just as he thought his name, Charlie came into view. Jacob had not realized the vampires had made their escape. Now he couldn't even ask them how _she_ was? How has she been? It was too late. He looked as Charlie's face begin to show his fears as he raced towards Sue.

He recognized the pain in Charlie's face when Sam was dragging him away from Sue so that the medical team could begin working on her. The same reaction Jacob had so long ago as his pack pulled him away from his heart. The pain became fresh in his memory. It was overtaking him. It was overtaking his wolf. He tilted his head to the sky, flatten his ears to his head, and he let out a loud pain-filled howl that filled the air around him. He howled one more time before he turned his back from the scene and begin to race into the forest. Running as if he could run from his pain. Running to forget. Running to remember. Running to clear his mind.

Jacob was running to run. He didn't think about where he was going. He was just running. It wasn't until he was hit on his side causing him to roll onto the ground that he realized where he was running towards. His pack brothers stopped him from his path. He was angry. Again his brothers tried to keep him from her. Again they were trying to stop him from getting back what was his. What _is_ his! He stood on his feet and growled at his approaching brother.

_Jake, please don't do this. Think about what you are doing. You know this is not the way._

_GET OUT OF MY WAY! _He shouted in his head.

_Jake, please! She is not going to welcome you with open arms. Think about this bro! Before you do something you'll regret!_

The russet wolf stood his ground, growling at the two before him. Jared and Quil stood before their alpha, afraid they would not be able to talk him out of making a mistake. Quil knew he had to try to reason with his best friend and not plead with his alpha. So he phased and slipped on his shorts gesturing to Jared to do the same. As Jared phased back, Jacob followed suit. All three stood there waiting for each to make a move. Jacob stood in a defensive stance, muscles tightly coiled, hands balled into a fist. Jacob was breathing hard for he was livid his brothers were once again trying to keep him from his imprint. His wolf wanting to attack.

"Jake, please listen bro," Quil began, "I know you want to see her. I can feel your ache. But I also know if you go in there without a game plan then you will have failed before you even begin. Please don't do this right now. Let us help you."

"HELP PULL ME AWAY FROM HER AGAIN!" he spat Quil's way. Quil and Jared cringed at the memory of having to pull Jacob away from his imprint. They didn't want to do it that night but they knew they had too. She wasn't ready to accept the bond of imprint and Jacob was too crazed to see what was in front of him. What Jacob didn't know was the pack had tried pleading with her to not do this. When she came to them for help because she knew he just wouldn't let go, they pleaded for their alpha. They tried talking to her. They all fought with her that night. She threaten to leave without saying good-bye to Jacob and they knew they couldn't let that happen. He at least deserved a good-bye. So they had agreed to whisk him away when the time came.  
"Dude, you know we didn't want to do that! It was killing us just as much as it was killing you FUCKER! FUCK! Why can't you see that!" Jared angered by Jacob's words, spitting words of his own into Jacob's face as he challenged his friend. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING HARD HEADED! FUCK! Think about what you are doing! For once think about everyone else except yourself ! We fucking know she's your imprint dammit! It is killing us as much as it is killing you! Do you not see what the fuck it is doing to this pack?! Fuck man, I'm scared of losing Kim because of this. Sam marked Emily again just to keep her. Even fucking asshole Paul is worried about losing his imprint. Your sister! FUCK JACOB! Do not see the fucking effect this has on everyone around you! Do you not fucking see the pain we are ALL in? Open you damn eyes!" Jared screamed.

"YOU AT LEAST HAVE YOUR FUCKING IMPRINTS! I DON'T! YOU PULLED ME AWAY FROM MINE! NEVER ONCE DID YOU HELP ME TRY TO GET HER BACK AND NOW THAT SHE IS BACK, I'M NOT LETTING HER GO!" Jacob hollered.

"We're not saying we are not going to help you get her back. We want her back just as much as you. She will bring peace to our pack again, man. Don't you see that?" Quil questioned.

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN IN PEACE THIS WHOLE TIME QUIL! IF ONLY YOU WOULD HAVE NOT DRAGGED ME AWAY FROM HER. NO ONE DRAGGED YOUAWAY FROM CLAIRE!"

"CLAIRE DIDN'T WANT QUIL TO BE DRAGGED AWAY FROM HER UNLIKE SOMEONE ELSE JACKASS!" Jared defended Quil.

"Look, okay wait, please let us help. Please let us right our wrong. We can help. We see what this has done to you, to us, to everyone! Please Jake. Let us help." Quil pleaded with his best friend. Quil had already forgiven Jacob for bringing Claire into this conversation. He knew he didn't mean it. It was his wolf trying to fight for his chance to be with his imprint again. He knew Jacob would apologize when the time was right.

"What makes you think you can help me win her back. Help me make her stay?"

"If you give us a chance, we can try to figure something out. Hell, she at least came back to the area. We have that going for us. We need to work fast though. Once Sue is out of the hospital than it will be a race to keep her here. What do you say Jake? Come on." Jared pleaded with Jake again. Calming down as to not anger him again. Both Quil and Jared waited for Jake's reply. Jacob running through scenarios in his head. Weighing his options before finally giving in. He would need some support and he knew his pack would be there for him. This time he was not going to let them drag him away from her. This time he would fight until the death to stay with her, to keep her here.

"Fine. But I'm warning you now. If any one of you try to even for one second to persuade me from my goal, I will leave here. I won't come back. You will never know what happened to me. I swear I will take down as many of you as I can while I fight my way out." Jacob warned.

"It won't come to that Jake," Quil reassured him.

"Let's hope not." Jacob warned again, glaring at both Quil and Jared. The alpha in him made his friends flinch and a small whimper escaped their lips before stepping back from Jacob.

"Quit being an ass and let's get back to the rez. Sam's going to wonder what is happening." Jared said and then they heard the howl. Sam was calling them back. All three quickly phased and made their way back to the reservation. Jacob stopped momentarily and looked back at the tree line that lead to the Cullen's.

It would be so easy to just head for the tree line. Beyond the tree line was his heart. His soul. It would ease the pain that he has felt all these years. She was in his grasp. Just beyond the tree line was his love. His reason for living. He could easily walk back into her life. He sighed heavily before he bowed his head and started the long run home. It was not easy to walk away. He was fighting against the steel cables that tried to pull him towards her. It took every fiber of his being to simply walk the other way. After all these years of longing for her, of aching for her, of missing her, he had to walk away but he knew he would not stay away for long. He just couldn't. And this time he was not going to let go so easily. She was his imprint. She was his life. He knew she felt for him what he felt for her because he could feel it.

All these years, all this distance between them, did nothing but strengthen the bond he felt for her. The imprint did not break and because he was still alive, he knew the imprint had not been rejected. Once rejected, than he would slowly die a heart breaking death, however, he was still here. This time he would convince her that it's _her_, it has always been _her_ and only _her. _He just _had_ to win her back. He truly couldn't live another day without her by his side.

And this time no one would be dragging him away from his heart. No one.

**AN: Please enjoy this chapter. It will be a little while before I post again. I am trying to figure out how I want to reunite Jake and Nessie. I don't want to do it haphazardly. But I promise it will be good. I am also working on another story and will publish that within the next coming days. R&amp;R please...**

**Much love...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am just as surprised as you! I didn't think I would have another chapter finished so soon! But here it is. I love when I'm about to make my fingers dance on the keyboard. Hope you enjoy!**

**Lots of language in this one. Oh and I believe I will have lemons in this story. I just got to work on reuniting Jake and Ness. **

**Disclaimed...I don't own any characters! Oh well! lol!**

Chapter 12...

I feel groggy. It feels like I have been asleep all day. The last thing I remember is seeing my family surround me and the walls closing in on me. I remember breathing heavily before everything went black.

"She is gaining consciousness." That is the voice of my grandfather. I know it anywhere. I think they are talking about me. Damn. I probably fainted again. I hadn't done that in years. Last time I fainted I was overwhelmed with the dreaded feeling of leaving…_him_.

"Reneesme. Honey? Can you hear me?"

_Oh mother! You are always so dramatic. Just let me gather my thoughts please._

"She can't help caring for you Reneesme. She is your mother after all."

Crap! I forgot about dad!

"I hope you don't always forget about me."

_Dad, I just need a moment please. Just a moment. I will be down when I gather myself. Please?_

"Come on hon. She will get up when she is ready."

"No Edward. I want to stay right here. I am not leaving her!"

"Bella, love, she is conscious already. She just need a moment. Come on. She will be down when she is ready."

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen! You answer me right now!"

"Yes mother. I will be down in a minute," I answered her without opening my eyes. God, why does it always have to be about her?! Can she please just let me have a fucking moment?! Fuck! Is that too much to ask for!

"Language Reneesme!" Edward chastise her. She signed heavily in defeat while rolling her eyes under her eye lids.

"I can still see that too. I'm not blind Reneesme." Edward chastised her again.

"Fine! Geez! I just needed a minute to gather my thoughts!" She yelled at them both. Her mother looked hurt at the way her daughter chose to speak to her. She was only concerned as a mother should be, but her daughter was intent on punishing her. Her daughter rose to her feet and begin to walk away. Her mother reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. She yanked her arm away from her mother as she made her way out the door without looking back.

"She just needed a minute to gather her thoughts, Bella. Why couldn't you just let her be for the moment?" Edwards was now chastising his wife.

"I am her mother. I worry about her or do I not have the privilege of worrying about _my_ daughter anymore?" Bella now angry at Edward.

"Dammit Bella! She just needed a minute! No one said you didn't have the right to be worried about her!" Edward retorted. He looked at Bella with anger in his eyes. It seems that's the look he's been having in his eyes lately. Especially when it came to refereeing the two women in his life. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why couldn't Bella just let Nessie have a moment. One moment of peace and then she wouldn't be so angry with her mother.

"Well I'm sorry. I can't help it. She's my daughter and I worry about her. I'm sorry if this bothers the both of you." She crossed her arms and sat back on her chair, sighing heavily.

"Bella, love. Please. I don't want to argue anymore. I'm tired of this just as much as you are. I know you're scared and concerned. I am too. It's been a long tough road and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. You don't know just how much I want us to be a family again." He sighed as he felt a lump in his throat. "I don't know how much longer we can go on like this. I don't want to go on like this. It's effecting everyone. The entire family is just so exhausted. I can't even begin to imagine how Jasper may be feeling."

"Jasper?! JASPER?! You are fucking worried about how Jasper is feeling?! What about me Edward?! Do you even care about how this is effecting ME?! ARE YOU?!"

"I DIDN'T SAY I WASN'T CONCERNED ABOUT YOU!" He bellowed. "Why do you always have to jump to conclusions Bella?!"

"Well when my daughter refuses to talk to me and my husband is more concerned about how his family is feeling rather than his own wife! What am I supposed to think?!" She yelled back. "I get it. You have been with your family a lot longer than you have been with me but I foolishly thought I was the love of your life!" She spat in his face.

"YOU ARE! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? I thought we were over this. I thought you understood this! Why are we fighting about this again?!" He asked her.

"BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO CARE MORE ABOUT THE REST OF THE FAMILY INSTEAD OF THE FAMILY WE CREATED! WHY CAN'T YOU PUT IN THE EFFORT TO HELP HEAL US AND BRING US BACK TOGETHER?!" She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT THE ONE WHO TORE US APART MOTHER!" Bella jumped at the reply she got from her daughter. They had not realized their daughter had re-entered the room at the sound of their shouting. "BECAUSE HE IS NOT THE ONE ALWAYS ON MY FUCKING CASE MOTHER!"

"RENEESME! LANGUAGE! DO NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER IN THAT TONE!" Edward would not have his daughter disrespect her mother no matter how angry she was at her.

"FUCK OFF DADDY DEAR!" Reneesme spat his way.

"Little girl you are not to speak to us in that manner! Regardless of the anger you feel, you will still respect us! Now go to your room and don't come out until I call you! NOW!" Edward yelled in his daughter's stunned and angered face. He had never yelled as her before. But she knew she deserved it. She had never spoke to him in that manner.

"Dad…"

"Reneesme, I don't want to see you right now. Now GO!" Edward pointed towards the door. He was angry and was trying very hard to keep his composure. She turned around and headed for the door. She turned back around before exiting and yelled towards her mother, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"GO!" Her father bellowed and his voice seem to shake the whole house. She quickly retreated to her room. Everyone in the room stood in stun silence, not really knowing what to say or do. This had become a common sight for them. Bella and Edward fighting. Edward was right. This was effecting everyone. No one knew how to fix it. No one knew what to say. It's so hard for the family for they were all in the middle, not wanting to take sides. Carlisle cleared his throat. Edward turned towards him and the rest of the family. He finally realized this fight was in front of the entire family, yet again.

"I'm sorry everyone. I can't even begin to apologize." Edward apologized with pained words.

"It's okay Edward. We understand this is taking a toll on you and us." Esme always understanding. "We will leave you two alone. Come on everyone. Out." She ushered the stunned family out of the room. Edward turned to his wife.

"Bella…"

"Don't," She stopped him. "Don't even start to apologize to me. I'm done hearing apologies, Edward. I have to go check on Charlie and Sue and NO I do NOT want you to follow me. _I_ need a moment!" she said as she walked out the door and left him with his head hanging, defeated. What had happened to his family? This is not what he pictured his life to be once he married the love of his life. They were so happy in the beginning. They finally got married and everything seem to be working out. They were even blessed with a child! A child! Not once did he ever thought he would ever become a father! Bella always made the impossible, possible. All three of them had a beautiful wonderful life in front of them. That is until _he_ came along! It was always _him_! _He_ tried to steal his happiness away from him. Always ready to drive a wedge between him and Bella. And then when he knew he lost his battle to win Bella, he turned his attention to their daughter! Edward punched the table in frustration and anger, breaking the table with little effort. It was always Jacob that caused all these problems! How he hated the mongrel! Edward was seeing red! He wanted blood!

Alice came into the room. She place her hands on either side of Edwards face and pleaded, "Edward. Please think about this! It will only bring trouble to the family! Please Edward!"

Edward knew what she was talking about. He knew Alice had seen the decision he had made. If he hurt that stupid excuse of a mongrel, he would break the treaty and put his family in harm's way. But why should he care? The mongrel had already caused so much trouble in his family. It was _his_ fault that his family was being torn apart! It was _him_ that brought all this tension to the family! Why couldn't he just let _him_ feel the hurt _he_ is putting his family through?! Why did they have to suffer alone?! Why did his family have to be broken because of this fucking mongrel?!

He pushed past Alice just to find Emmett and Jasper blocking his way. Carlisle spoke from behind them.

"Edward. Son. Please. We beg you to calm down before you do something you will regret. We can get through this. We are all in this together." Carlisle pleaded with him.

"FUCK!" he yelled in defeat. He knew he couldn't just put his family through this but he knew it wasn't fair that they had to go through this either. He squatted down, linking his hands behind his head and sunk his head between his knee. Rocking back and forth, he fought to regain his control. Frustrated at not knowing what to do to bring peace. He just wanted his wife back. He wanted his daughter back. He wanted them to be on speaking terms. God how he wished this to all go away. He fell to the floor, curling up and sobbing vampire tears. He was crushed. He had no idea what to do. Esme stepped forward and took her son in her arms.

"Edward. Son. It's going to be okay. We will find a way." She cooed at him as she cradled her son in her motherly arms letting him feel the security that only a mother could provide. Rocking him back and forth and letting him cry into her arms. He was truly broken. They all were.

I can't believe she would make this about herself! How can she not blame herself? Fuck how I hate my mother! She is tearing this family apart! She just can't leave well enough alone! FUCK! I feel like punching something! She is making my father go crazy and yet she can't see that. Dammit! I hate this! Why?!

She began to cry into her pillow. She knew why. She knew this all had to do with _him_. It all had to do with this stupid imprinting. She just knew it. She just didn't know if she could fight it anymore. She was not supposed to be. She was never supposed to be here. But now that she is here, she is nothing but a burden and trouble. She was driving a wedge between her parents. They were so in love and now it seems all they ever do is argue. They always argued about her. Always about her. And she was angry because it was always about _him_! Why couldn't she just forget about him. Why is he still in her heart? Why does he still have this effect on her? Why can't she just stop loving him? Dear God Why?!

She sobbed into her pillow. Frustrated and angry. She wanted nothing but for her family to be happy again. She wanted her parents to get along again. She had not realized just how bad the situation was until today. Far away from here, they could all just pretend, but pretend is all they could do. There was nothing happy about the family anymore. The bags under their eyes showed it. The worry on their faces showed it. No. This family was not living anymore. They were just going through the motion. Just as she was going through the motions. Pretending. Pretending that she could leave him. Pretending that she could stop loving him.

What was she going to do now? She didn't want her parents to break up and she didn't want to be the reason they broke up. She wanted this family to feel love again. She wanted them to have their life back. But how? They weren't happy when she wasn't happy. She truly felt like crap! Maybe she should have listen to the pack that night she fought with them. Maybe Jared was right about this being a bad idea. Seth is probably kicking himself about the loophole he provided. She knew his pack brothers gave his a good ass whooping that night. He couldn't get up. He was so bloody and in pain when she went to speak to them that night. They had broken his legs and arms so that he could not fight back. She wanted to help him but Paul stated this was pack law and stood between them. Seth had to pay for coming in between their alpha and his mate. Mate! She was not his _mate_! This was just some big mistake. He imprinted on her and was _forced_ to love her. And like she told them. This was not the kind of love she ever wanted. _FORCED!_

Quil and Embry were adamant that Jacob did in fact love me despite the imprint. They had seen it and felt it in their wolf forms. They compared it to the love my parents have…_had._ God! I can't believe after all this time he is still on my mind! Who the fuck am I kidding?! He is still in my heart! The pack was right. I did love him. I _do_ love him! What the fuck have I done?

DAMMIT! I fucked up yet again! How am I going to fix this? I can't take him back. That is out of the question. I do love him but I love him too much to let him be forced to love me because of some imprint. What am I going to do? Fuck I feel hopeless.

She sighed in defeat. She put her headphone on an let the music take her away from all of this if only for a moment. She wasn't sure what to do but right now she had bigger things to worry about. She could only pray that Grandma Sue was alright and that Grandpa would be okay as well. With so much on her mind, she curled up in bed no longer wanting to think about anything. With that she closed her eyes and just lost herself in her music. She will have to figure something out soon but right now she was finally getting her moment.

**Please R&amp;R...**

**Much love...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh! This is getting good. Well at least in my opinion. I can't even wait to see what happens and that's because I'm writing the story! Lol! I hope my descriptions does the story justice. This is my first story so I still don't know what I'm doing but here I am! So enjoy!**

**Loads of language!**

**Disclaimed...sad but true. **

Chapter 13…

Shit. I never thought I would be happy to see vampires but today I was so grateful. There was so much that was running through my mind. I was so scared for my mom. I didn't want her to be turned into one and thankfully she wasn't. The doctor made his appearance just in the nick of time. My poor mother had to suffer so much pain. Broken bones and the trauma of almost being a vampire meal than almost _being_ a vampire! Charlie didn't know that part and we were not going to give him any information about it. He would see the scar on my mother's neck and he look at it with curiosity but he kept to his stance…need to know. We were all glad that he didn't ask too many questions about what had really happened. Of course, he was in no condition right now to question what really happened. I'm not sure how Paul managed to set up the scene but I was sure glad he did. It will take him a while to heal from his broken bones but we all knew he would be fine. I was so thankful for his help. I was so thankful for all my pack brothers help. They really didn't have to do this. I am hoping they this for Leah because I really didn't deserve their help. It was my fault that our alpha was broken.

Standing here looking at my mother being worked on and seeing Charlie being dragged away from her just brings back all those fucking memories! I still remember pulling Jake away and feeling the pain of his broken heart. I still cringe from that memory. We should have been able to persuade her from leaving. I was in no condition to talk that day she came to us asking for a favor. I was on the floor dealing with my own pain. FUCK! Why was I so stupid to tell her about the 'loophole' as she called it? Me and my big mouth! The rest of the pack weren't too happy either when I told them. I could have kept my mouth shut but I knew I had to say something. They would eventually found out about it.

We were sitting in Jake's garage, worried because our alpha and his imprint had been fighting the past week. Jake and Billy were in Seattle that day. Jake was getting parts for his rabbit and his dad went along for the ride. We were trying to figure out a way to help Jake. That's when I knew I had to say something. I knew I had to confess right then and there otherwise I would never get another chance like this. I knew the consequences of my actions as well. I had it coming and I would take whatever was given to me. So I grew a pair and told them.

"Listen guys, I have something to say.." I gulped, trying to steady my voice. All eyes were on me.

"Well? What is it Seth?" Sam urged me on. I was scared. He was towering over me. He may not have meant to look menacing but I couldn't help seeing him that way. I must of look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Spill it kid!" The sound of Paul's voice made me jump in my skin. If I were a cat, I'd be stuck to the ceiling above with fright.

I swallowed before I continued, "I fucked up."

"What the fuck you do?" Paul was starting to tremble and I knew I just needed to get this out before he phased and kill me.

"Paul! Back off! Let him say what he has to say!" Sam commanded.

"He just said he fucked up Sam! What are we supposed to think?! What the fuck is it Seth? SPEAK!" He yelled at me. I flinched before I hung my head and began to explain.

"I-I-I was t-t-talking with Ness the other day about i-i-imprinting and the information I-I-I f-f-found while I was doing some research. I didn't…I wasn't…" I was scared but I had to get it out, "I-I-I didn't mean t-t-to but I-I-I sort of t-t-told Ness that the bon…i-i-imprint w-w-wasn't c-c-complete until the-the-the im-im-imprinter m-m-marked their im-im-imprintee and sh-sh-she took it as-as-as a l-l-loop-p-phole. As a way o-o-out." I finally spilled my guts. It was hard. I was shaky. I couldn't face my brothers. I was so petrified I swear I could have peed my pants. I was so sweaty and I was frozen. All I could hear were my brothers breathing hard and low growls starting to form deep within their chest. Oh my god! What are they planning on doing?

"YOU FUCKING DID WHAT?!" Jared and Paul bellowed at the same time. I jumped in my seat. They had never yelled at me like this before.

"WAIT!" Sam interfered. "Seth are you telling us, you not only broke our sacred tribe secrets by sharing the information with our enemy, you also broke PACK LAW BY GIVING HER A WAY OUT OF THE IMPRINTING! ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID? DO YOU WANT JACOB TO DIE?!" You could of cut the tension in the room with a knife. I had never heard Sam use profanity and I wished I never did. His words stung. It was worse than a slap to the face.

"WELL?! FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Sam growled at me. I felt like a child being yelled at by their parent. I was in deep shit.

"no…" I said meekly. I knew what he meant. If an imprint is rejected than the imprinter will die a slow painful death. Sam was right. I had sentenced my alpha to a death by sharing this information with Ness.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?!" Paul growled in my face, his spit falling on my cheeks. My tears were starting to stream down my face. I was terrified. I should not have said anything to Ness but she was so easy to talk too that I sometimes would forget who I was talking to. She was one of the few people I could be so open and honest with. I trusted her and didn't think she would see the information I shared with her as a way out of the imprint situation. I knew she and Jake were fighting about it. She saw it as an arrangement and not as what it really was meant to be. Imprinting is meant to bring two souls together in a bond so tight and so sacred that no other could ever come between the two souls. Without the imprint, the two soul would find each other eventually but imprinting help them realize their feeling for each other faster than normal. One would still have to court the other. It was not an easy fix or a guarantee that they would end up with each other. There was still a chance that either this ended up as a friendship or either one of them could reject the imprint. Either case was not good for the imprinter. It meant a slow and painful death. First, the imprinter would lose all meaning in life. Than, they would settle into a deep depression, not wanting to live, not wanting to move, crying at the drop of a hat, sleeping way too much or not at all. After that, they would lose their appetite and refuse to eat, essentially starving to death. By the end, they would begin to spit up blood and vomit the nothingness they had inside before finally collapsing and dying of a broken heart. I knew all this and I still shared the information with Ness. I fucked up.

"He has to pay." This was all Sam needed to say before they all pounced on me. Every single brother in that garage that day handed me my ass over and over again. At first, the instinct to protect myself kicked in but that was put to a stop when Paul and Jared broke my arms and legs. My wolf would not let me phase to protect myself either. Even my wolf knew I screwed up and deserved everything my brothers were dishing out. Quil and Embry even had a turn kicking my ass. The hits and punches were enough to kill a normal human being but being wolf only meant I could live through it. My jaw was shattered with a swift kick to my face. My ribs were broken when one of my pack brothers slammed their fist into my side. I got kicked from behind. I was picked up and slammed into the ground. Blood poured out of my wounds. I could feel the swelling of my skin. I was spitting out blood as I coughed and cried through the punches and kicks. As my arms and legs healed over, my pack brothers broke them again to ensure I would not fight back. I didn't think it would end but it finally did. I was left crumbled and broken on the ground of the garage covered in dirt and blood. I was unable to curl into a ball because of all the broken bones and injuries I had sustained. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I deserve this. It was pack law. I had screwed up and I needed to learn my lesson.

Ness had come to ask a favor of my brothers. They all tried to plead with her not to leave Jacob. Sam explained the death that would claim Jake if she did this. She was not hearing it. She would not accept it. She stood her ground saying Jacob would survive because he has not marked her yet. At that point, someone kicked me again. Ness yelled for them to stop. Paul told her it was pack law. She told them she would disappear without a trace if they did not help her. We all knew Jacob at least deserved a good-bye and a chance to talk her out of it so they agreed to be there to pull Jacob away. We all knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

A loud painful howl shook me from my thoughts. Fuck! What was going on? The medical team were already loading my mom onto the gurney. I looked towards the forest and caught a glimpse of Jacob as he darted into the forest. Shit! He was going after her. I knew this couldn't be good. I raced up to Sam.

"Sam! Sam! He's going after her!"

"So?" He looked at me angry. From the time in the garage, I had not been in anyone's good graces. I had become the pack's punching bag. Leah didn't even stop it. She knew I deserved it. She even took a couple of swings herself. But today I needed for them to listen. I knew this was not the right way to get her back to him. So I pleaded my case.

"Look Sam, I know I fucked up. I have been reminded of that ever since she left. But I'm telling you, I know Ness and if Jake just shows up unannounced, she is not going to listen. She will not even give him the time of day! He's gonna fuck this up more if he just charges in there. We need to stop him and then we can formulate a plan to get them back together. I need to redeem myself. We all need to help him and if he go over there right now, I telling you this will definitely be the death of Jacob. Please Sam!" I pleaded with my stand-in alpha. He nodded and turn to race to the forest. I knew he was going to phase. I hadn't realized not all the pack what here. Paul left to heal but where is Jared and Quil?

Fuck this was not good. I felt powerless. There was nothing I could do at this very moment. I just stood there like a fucking idiot. Fuck! I hate this feeling! I decided to do the only thing I could do. I went and held onto my sister. She was scared and crying. She couldn't even stand. Mom is our rock. She always has been there for us. Even when dad died, she never failed to be there for us. I knew she cried for dad but never in front of us. I had heard her crying in the privacy of her room. I couldn't go in there as much as I wanted too. Nothing ever seem to knock down my mother. I loved her dearly. I can't believe we couldn't prevent her from being hurt. Of all the people on the reservation, she had to be the one the fucking leeches found. What was she doing here anyways? Why didn't the council call her and warn her to stay away from here?

So many questions were going through my mind but first I needed to make sure my mom was going to be okay. I know Dr. Vamp said she would be okay but I still needed to make sure he wasn't wrong. I couldn't just go to the hospital. I was ordered to stay on the reservation at all times. It was part of my punishment. The council had been informed of my wrong doing and they handed down punishment as well. I was glad they didn't kick my ass like my brothers did but I'm sure they wanted too. The look on Billy's face that day could have killed me where I stood.

I stood in front of council in the town hall. I was sweaty and shaking. My pack brothers sat behind me but only as witnesses to the proceedings not as supporter for me. They were still angry as well as the council. I felt so small and so out of my element. I had been the good kid. Never causing any trouble. The look of disappointment on the council's faces, on my brother's faces, it just tore me to pieces. But the one look that I have burned in my memory, the one look of disappointment that shattered my heart, was the one that my mother wore on her face. Never had I seen that look on her and never did I want to see that look again. Tears streamed down my face as the council read me their punishment.

I was not allowed to leave the reservation under no circumstances unless approved by my alpha. I couldn't even leave on an emergency. And if I was allowed to step off the reservation, I was to be escorted to and from my destination. I was to have no contact with the Cullen's. All communication with them was cut off from this day forward. I was no longer allowed access to the library on our tribe's history. Any information I had, I had to surrender to the council. I was no longer allowed to phased without the express command of my alpha. I was to patrol only with my alpha until further notice. I was to be at school or home at all times until further notice. If I was needed at the Black residence, I would be allowed onto the property otherwise I would have to stay away. I think Billy took pity on me on this part because he always seem to find an excuse to let me be near Jake. It seem to lessen his pain when I was around but he wouldn't do it too often and after a while I just couldn't bear to be near Jacob. The pain was too much. And finally, if Jacob were to pass away from a rejected imprint, I would be banned from ever phasing again and I would be asked to leave the reservation. This last requirement did it. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor. Sam only stood me up because he said I had no right to succumb to the pain. I had brought this onto myself and I needed to stand there like a man and take what was given. This punishment would stay in effect until Jacob was either reunited with his imprint or he passed away. That was the punishment handed down from the council.

I was being isolated. I had over stepped my boundaries and I knew it. I had disappointed everyone. I had disappointed myself. I had disappointed my mother. She didn't leave me alone though. She agreed with the punishment but told me I could live with her and Charlie if I was ever asked to leave the reservation. She would come by and check on me. The first few months were the worst. No one but my mother would visit. Leah only saw me because we lived together and even then she avoided me at all cost. When I patrolled, it was only with Sam. No one else wanted to patrol with me. It was only in the last year that someone other than Sam would patrol with me. I wanted to know how Jacob was doing but no one would keep me in the loop and I didn't dare ask. I still went to bonfires but I was shunned from the circle. I sat out to the side eating whatever was handed to me. I wasn't allowed to serve myself and I was always last to be served. I was lucky I got any food at all. Most nights would end with me being handed my ass again by one of my brothers.

Now my mother was being whisked away to the hospital. Leah was the only one allowed to go with her. I was informed I would go later when Sam could take me. I was sure he would make me wait. Leah took pity on me and told me she would call with any info that she could. I begged Sam to let me go but he refused. We needed to get Jacob back before he reached Ness and no one was willing to go with me to the hospital other than Leah. Sam said Leah was not in the right state of mind to keep an eye on me. Charlie was too distraught to even argue for me. I don't think he realized what was going on around him. He was just too worried about my mother. I don't blame him.

"Serve you right." Jared sneered at me.

I was going out of mind with worry. I was order to head home until Sam or one of the other pack members could come and take me to the hospital. Whether that be today or tomorrow, I wasn't really sure. All I could do was sit at home and worry, waiting for Leah to call me.

I jumped when my cell phone rang an hour later. I had been waiting for Leah to call and I was just about to break the rules by racing over to the hospital. I had to know what was going on with my mother. I prayed she was okay. I was sure the doctors would have given Leah and Charlie an update on what was happening to my mother by now. I quickly took it out of my pocket only to be shocked by who was calling. I answered the phone knowing I shouldn't.

"Nessie?"

"Seth…"

**Please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I just hope I am doing this story justice. Thanks and ...**

**Much love...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I took my time on this one. I hope I did justice to the perils of a rejected imprint. This one is a long one. You might need a tissue or two. I know I did. At any rate enjoy...**

**Language...**

**I don't own it but I bring it! Haha!**

Chapter 14…

A single tear slid down her cheek as she looked back on her life up to this point. How did they get here? What happened to them? How can they get past this? _Will_ they get pass this? Hope seemed to be nowhere in sight. She didn't know what to do at this point. As she pulled into the parking lot and found a space, she sighed heavily and decided to push this to the back of her mind. Right now her father needed her and there nothing more she wanted right now than to be there for her father.

As she entered the hospital, she was vaguely aware of the glances she elicited from those around her. The women were intimidated by her beauty while the men were intrigued by it. It was something she could never get used to, although, at the moment, she wished her own husband would look at her that way again. Lately, he's had an angry look in his eyes and it all seems to involve her. She knew she could provoke him to feel so many emotions, positive and negative, however, the only ones she has seen from him lately have been negative. The shouting has gotten bad the last few years. The screaming. The arguing. Every hurtful word she spewed and every one he spat, she remembers them all and will always remember them thanks to her vampire memory. Promises broken and words choked on. She never wanted to shout at him. She never intended to go into marriage with such a sour heart but here she is. She felt so empty and ugly inside. This is tearing her apart and she did not see an end to it soon.

She sighed again and she reached the waiting room, searching for her father. She spotted him with his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. His shoulders softly shuttering as he fought the tears that streamed down his face. She could smell the salty drops as they escaped his eyes. She could hear the quiet sobs that escaped his lips. He was distraught and nothing seemed to comfort him. Leah was sitting two seats away, never comfortable with emotions. She and Charlie were never really close so she couldn't offer any comfort in the moment of need. Leah was lost in her own thoughts and worries about her mother.

Charlie looked up as she approached him with such pain and worry in his eyes. He informed her the doctors and staff were still working on Sue and running all kinds of test. He hadn't heard anything for the last forty-five minutes and he just about had enough of waiting for information. She gently hugged her father and promised to get some information. He smiled at her appreciatively and thanked her for her help. Getting up she saw Leah shift in her seat, probably not wanting to be in close proximity with the enemy. Leah never did warm up to her, not even after their parents wed. Technically, Leah was her step-sister but Leah would never admit to the title. Seth was the only one who welcomed her into the family.

Seth. Such a gentle soul. He was, _is_ a great friend and step-brother. He was even a great uncle to her daughter. She loved him like a real brother. Now, as she wandered over to the nurses station, she found herself wondering how he was? What was he up to now-a-days? She never had a chance to say good-bye before they left the area but in a way she knew she didn't have too. Her father still lived in the area and it was almost guaranteed they would come for a visit sometime in the future. Unfortunately, the circumstances demanded them to come back sooner than expected. A small part of her was glad she was back.

The nurse at the nurses station looked up at her and had a brief moment of terror flashed in her eyes at the sight of Bella standing before her. Bella asked for an update on Sue Clearwater. The nurse did not even question Bella's relationship to Sue before she found herself handing Bella Sue's chart. Momentarily dazed by the beautiful smile Bella flashed. Looking at the chart, Bella discovered Sue did have numerous broken bones that would heal up in a couple of months. Nothing major. She knew that the staff was just waiting for the x-ray results to find out if any internal damage had been done. She knew they would find some bruising but nothing major. She handed the chart back to the stunned nurse before thanking her and walking towards the waiting room. Car crash. So that was the cover story. She wondered how much her father knew about the real story but decided not to dwell too much on it knowing his stance on the whole supernatural thing…need to know. And he seriously did not need to know about this.

As she reached him, he raised himself from his seat, hoping she carried good news. Just broken bones and they are still waiting on results of some x-rays and CAT scan but other than that she is okay and the doctors should be with him shortly. He hugged her and thanked her for the information. Leah nodded her way as a thanks. This was about as much as she was going to get from Leah and she knew it.

As Charlie released his daughter from his embrace, the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Charlie, she is doing good. No internal damage. Just some bruising which is to be expected from the impact. She is lucky she does not have more damage then what she already has. The nurses are setting her casts and then they will be around shortly so that you can go in to see her."

"Oh my god! Thank you doctor! Thank you so much!" Charlie stated while shaking the doctor's hand vigorously. He turned to hug his daughter once more, relieved that his wife would be okay. A few broken bones he could handle. He turned to Leah and smiled at her. She sighed in relief but stayed sitting until the nurses gave the go ahead to see her mother. She wasn't going anywhere until she saw her mother. She had to see her mother. She was lost in her thoughts about what had transpired in the last couple of hours. Leah was glad she had been the one to separate the leech's head from her body. She wanted to reattach it just so she could do it again and again. The leech should suffer as much as her mother was. She was also aware that she needed to call her brother and let him know how their mother was doing. Mentally berating herself for forgetting her cell phone. In all the chaos, she had forgotten to bring it with her. It must be on the forest floor where she had phased. She made a mental note to go look for it when she got back. The call to Seth will have to wait. She really did wish he was there with her but understood why he couldn't come. Serves him right. He should really keep his _fucking _mouth shut. She had told him many times in the past. She knew his verbal diarrhea would get him in trouble and she proved her right when he gave information to those fucking bloodsuckers! To this day she still fumes about it. Why did her little brother have to go and be friends with those filthy leeches?! Nothing good can come from it. Even now with Bella so near, she was thinking of ways she could rid the world of her presence. She sneered towards Bella. God she wished her brother would get here already! Any of her brothers. She needed some support.

The nurse finally walked into the waiting room and informed them that Sue was ready to accept visitors but that she was sedated to help with the pain so she was not conscious at the moment. Charlie looked at Leah and let her lead the way. Stopping at the doorway, Leah prayed for the strength to handle the sight of her mother before she entered the room. Charlie entered after her but let her have a moment with her mother.

There she was. Cast plastering her body. An IV drip to help keep her hydrated, another drip which she assumed with morphine for the pain, and a monitor beeping in rhythm with her mother's heartbeat. Her skin bruised, with the marks of fingers around her neck. A low growl escaped Leah's lips as she took in the sight of her mother's fragile state. A silent tear fell from her eye as she approached her mother, kissing her gently on her forehead. Leah closed her eyes and thank whoever was up there for looking after her mother. She knew a minute later and she would not be in this hospital room kissing her mother. There was so much she wanted to tell her mother. So much she needed her here for. Her mother had been her rock for so long and now it was time to repay the favor. She vowed to be there for her when she got out of the hospital. She knew Charlie could not handle it all and she was more than willing to help her mother out. It was the least she could do. She squeezed her mother's hand one more time before letting Charlie have his moment with her.

Now, she didn't _hate _Charlie, although in the beginning she did resent him. She wasn't about to call him dad either. That title was reserved for her own father. No one would replace her father. No, Charlie was not a bad man and now she was glad her mother had someone in her life that loved her. She always thought her mother was a very lucky woman. She not only had her father who loved her to pieces but now she had Charlie that loved her with all his being. She knew her pack jokingly said Charlie had imprinted on Sue and Leah was upset at first but now she was okay with it. Her mother had found love _twice_ in her lifetime. Leah envied her and she wished she would be able to have _that_ in her life. All she had known so far was heartache and pain.

As she stepped back and let Charlie come closer to his love, Leah smiled at the sight as her heart broke for her own predicament. Why? Why couldn't Sam imprint on her? She loved him with her everything. He was her world. He was her everything. He still held her heart. He would always have a piece of her heart. She hated him. She _hated_ Emily. Her own flesh and blood took her happiness away and she was never going to let them forget it. If she had to be miserable then they would be too. Far worse, she phased and now she has to take orders from Sam! She knew her pack brothers hated being in her head. She held such hatred and animosity towards Sam, it was not easy for them to get along. And then when he used his nickname for her! That! That right there down right infuriated her! He no longer had the right to use _any_ term of endearment towards her! As far as she was concerned he could go to HELL and take his _WHORE_ with him!

Leah found herself trembling and decided she had overstayed her welcome. She stormed out of the room passing Bella in the waiting room.

Bella looked after Leah and decided to go check on Sue and her dad and see if anything transpired that would have Leah leaving in such a manner. She knocked lightly on the door before entering, announcing her presence. Charlie looked up at her with a small smile. He shrugged his shoulder to let her know he had no idea what was wrong with Leah. Bella didn't let it bother her anymore. She was just glad Sue was in good hands. No, she was glad her_dad_ was in good hands. Leah is just going to have to accept the fact that Charlie and Sue were married and there was nothing she could do about it.

"How are you doing Bells?" her dad, ever so concerned about his only daughter, asked her.

"Don't you think I should be asking you that, dad?" She chuckled lightly, shaking her head with amusement.

"Um, okay, I guess." Charlie again not doing so well with emotional situations. "Where's Edward and Nessie?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably as she looked over at Sue, avoiding her father's gaze. "They're at home."

"Everything okay?" Charlie was now concerned as her watched his daughter trying to read her features but unable too. He was now concerned because in all the years he had known them together, they were rarely apart, especially at a time like this. Edward would not let Bella out of his sight. Charlie even thought he was too possessive of her.

"Yeah dad. We just came into town and they are unpacking at the moment. I just decided to come over when I heard Sue was already here. Don't worry. Everything is…fine." She lied, sighing. "Besides, I'm sure they would want to give us some privacy before coming over and bombarding you with questions."

"Well, I can't wait to see my granddaughter. I miss her. Phone calls are nothing compared to seeing her in person." He smiled at the memory of his only grandchild.

"I'm sure she misses you too dad. I'll bring her over later. I'm going to go and let you have some time with Sue. Call me when she wakes and we'll all come pay her a visit. Reneesme would like to see the both of you I'm sure." She hugged her father before leaving him with his wife. As she left, she turned briefly and surveyed the scene before her. Sue was laying there wrapped in plaster with Charlie ever so gently holding her hand in his and whispering into her ear. She could clearly see the love in his eyes that he held for the woman laying helpless on the hospital bed and she silently wished Edward would have that look in his eyes again. She missed that look. She turned and headed out the door.

She climbed into her car and closed her eyes, not wanting to return home right now. She wasn't sure where to go. She silently cursed the treaty they held with the Quileute's because this barred her from going to the cliffs and sitting in peace, looking out into the ocean. She needed a quiet spot to sit and think before she went home to face her husband. She didn't like the way she left but she had left none the less. Why was she fighting with him so much? Dammit! If she could cry tears, they would be falling down her face right now. What had become of her life? She yearned for the early years. She sat there with her thoughts, wishing she didn't dread going home. This is not the way it should be.

Then her thoughts wandered to her daughter. She half smiled at the thought. Her beautiful daughter was a blessing. She loved her with all her heart. Why didn't she see that? She loved her more than her own life. She would do anything for her. Since the moment she found out she was pregnant, she had loved her little 'nudger'. She smiled at the memory of feeling Reneesme kick and her hand absentmindedly move towards her stomach. She never dreamed she would ever become a mother and now that she was, she wished her daughter could just see how much she truly loved her. Her heart broke at the memory of Reneesme saying she was _forced_ on them. And then her heart broke again as she remembered her daughter finding out about her and Jacob.

Jacob.

Her best friend. He was a fool to think she would ever be with him. That didn't stop him from trying. In hind sight, it was because of Reneesme but they had no way of knowing that. Reneesme didn't believe it. She wouldn't even hear of it. She considered herself second choice. Second place. Why couldn't she see Bella could never compete with her when it came to Jacob? Bella would never be his choice. Not after Nessie came into this world. Not that she wanted a chance with him. She already found the love her life. She smiled at the thought of Edward. Edward and that crooked smile of his. Just the memory of it, made her melt and sent chills up and down her spine. God how she loved that man! No. She didn't want Jacob. She never had wanted Jacob. And truth be told, he never wanted her either. It was Nessie his soul was waiting for. It had always been her. Why couldn't her daughter see that?

And now her daughter was miserable. Absolutely miserable! And that misery was seeping out of every pore in her body. Her daughter didn't deserve this. There was no way her daughter should live like this. Her heart shattered at the misery her daughter was in. Silently crying vampire tears, Bella made a vow to end her daughter's misery. There had to be some way to help out.

She was silently praying when she spotted something in her rearview mirror. Could it be? There was no way? That couldn't be him. This guy looked thinner. His clothes hung on his frame. He had a dead look to his eyes. So gaunt and ghost like. A shell of the man that use to be. Still the same built but wasting away. His dark russet skin taking on a pale grey shade of sick. He looked like death on legs.

But it was him! There he was. _Here_ he was. She couldn't believe her eyes. If she hadn't seen him for herself, she would never believe it. Jacob Black was slowly dying without _her_! Without Nessie. How had he lived this long without her? How did he have the will to go on? He looked as miserable as her daughter did and in this instant, Bella knew they could not live without each other. They could not go on another day without each other. They would die without each other. She knew now what she had to do. This was her one shot to give her daughter the happiness she deserved. This was her one shot to bring her back to her heart. She quickly got out of the car and shouted in his direction.

"JACOB! JACOB!"

She waved frantically trying to get his attention. She knew she couldn't leave without speaking to him. Her heart soared when he looked her direction. Recognition slowly filling his face. Damn, he looked horrible! This was not the Jake she knew. He smiled at her as they both ran to meet each other. They stopped short before looking each other over. His dead smile displayed the pain in his heart. Her tight smile apologizing for his misery. They both just stood there for a moment before she delicately reached out to embrace her best friend. He fell into her embrace and begin to sobbed as his body shook violently, his body racked with pent up emotions. He was broken and her still heart broke into a million pieces for her best friend.

He held onto her for dear life as his knees buckled and he crumpled onto the floor. She understood. She was his only connection to his heart…his Nessie. She pulled him away and looked at his tear streaked face before embracing him again. He was as lost as her daughter was. She pulled him away again.

"Hey Jake. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." She cooed while rocking him back and forth, Her motherly instincts taking over. "Look at me Jake. Please, " she begged him.

He was still hanging on to her, not wanting to let go. His body shaking with relief and fright. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. Gasping for air and crying loudly, he willed himself to open his eyes.

"Hey," she whispered and smiled at him. He had a lump in his throat and was unable to respond. He was never so happy to see anyone in his life. He looked at his best friend and just couldn't get a hold of his emotions. She was here. She was here!

"Jake, it's okay. I'm really here," she was comforting him, stroking his hair and his back while assuring him that he was not dreaming. She hated to see him this way. She had never seen him this way. All she could do was hold onto him until he was able to gain his composure but it didn't seem to be any time soon. She could feel all of his raw emotions running through him. She knew what he needed. She knew who he needed although she also knew it was not going to be easy to get him what his soul really needed. Right now she would have to be enough for him.

"B-B-Bel.." he squeaked, not being able to truly form the words as he continued to cry and his body continued to tremble.

"Shhh, shhh, shh. Don't speak. It's okay," she held him as she comforted him. He held on even tighter and she let him cry on. She pulled him away when she felt him gasping for air. His body betraying him and not letting him take on a full breath. He struggled and began to hyperventilate. Bella felt his panic as she watched his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head right before his body gave up and he passed out.

"Jake! Jacob!" She lightly slapped his cheeks trying to get him to open his eyes. "Jake, open your eyes! Come on Jake. Please! Open your eyes sweetie!" She continue to plead with him with no luck. She did not know he was not alone until she saw a set of hands reach out to him.

"Seth!" She was startled. It was hard to startle a vampire but she had not been aware of her surrounds. Her concern solely focused on the broken body of her best friend in her arms.

"Jake! Man, come on, Jake! Wake up!" Seth was slightly shaking Jacob's body to try to rouse him out of his state of shock. Panic begin to settle in him. "JAKE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" he was half shouting at this point. Bella took hold of his wrist.

"Seth, we need to get him out of here. Can we take him home?" she questioned.

"I-I I don't know. L-L-Let me call Sam! Shit! Fuck!" Seth was at a loss at what to do. Full blown panic settled in his being. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number as quick as possible. His mind never leaving the shattered body lying in Bella's arms. She was gently rocking him back and forth, cooing, and trying to get him to open his eyes. And for the first time, Seth really looked at Jacob. He was death. His body wasting away. Once muscular figure now just an emaciated shell of the former man he use to resemble. His cheeks drawn in as his cheek bones threaten to tear through his skin. Dark circles permanently making their home under his eyes. His once brightly russet color had taken on a pale greyish hue. Seth realized he was in denial about what this separation was doing to his alpha. He had been looking at Jacob through rose-colored glasses, hoping against hope that the alpha would be okay. And now thinking back to the wolf he saw earlier, he can now remember seeing ribs protruding from his skin. His fur hung on him, no longer having a shiny coat. Tears begin to build up in his eyes as the realization set in. His alpha was dying.

"S-Sam! J-Jake!" was all he manage to choke out.

"Seth! What is it? What happened to Jake? SETH ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Sam shouted into his phone.

"H-H-He, Sam!" still unable to talk and he felt his phone being yanked away.

"Sam. This is Bella. Jacob just passed out and he is not responding. I am willing to take him to his house. I don't think Seth in any condition to drive right now. I'll call Carlisle. Sam. It looks bad." Bella had to deliver the message. The other Quileute boy begin to fall apart.

"Hurry!" was all Sam ordered before he hung up the phone. She was quick to her feet. Her car just a few feet away but it might as well have been half way across the world. For once, luck was on her side as no human was in sight. She grabbed Seth's shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Seth, I need you to get a hold of yourself right now! We need to hurry and get Jacob back to his house. Carlisle will be on his way. SETH!" she yelled snapping him temporarily out of his shocked state. He nodded his head in agreement and help picked up Jacob's limp body. It would only take one of them to pick him up but they couldn't risk being caught so, even though this was a state of emergency, they had to keep up the façade.

They placed him into the back seat, gently lying his lifeless body down as Seth hopped into the passage seat and Bella quickly followed into the driver seat. Like a bat out of hell, the car sped away from the hospital and race against time to get Jacob back to the reservation.

Bella threw her phone to Seth and told him to call Carlisle and tell him to meet them at the Black residence and to hurry! Somehow Seth was able to do as he was told. The ride seem to take an unnecessarily long time. It gave Seth enough time to think back to the phone call he received before making his way to the hospital…

"Nessie?"

"Seth…"

"W-What, I mean, h-how?" he stuttered into the phone. Words seeming to fail him today.

"Seth, how is _he_?" she asked quietly, almost a whisper. Had he not had his wolf hearing, he would not have known she had even spoke.

"Ness, he's… he is hanging in there." He informed her, knowing if the council caught wind of this call, he would be in deep shit.

"No Seth. Really. How _is_ he?" she pleaded with him.

"Ness, look he is doing the best he can but I don't really know because no one has given me an update in a couple of weeks, ok?" he sighed and he heard her breath hitch.

"What do you mean? You haven't been updated? What's going on? What is happening? Why won't you just go see him? Seth you know he's like your big brother! Why would you depend on others to give you an update?" she was nearly screaming at him, furious that he had not checked up on him like he had promised her.

"Nessie! Nessie!" he tried to get a word in edge wise. "Ness, everything is screwed up right now. I'm in a shitload of trouble for…"

"Giving me the loophole," she finished his sentence. Silence for a few seconds.

"Yeah. I screwed up and I'm paying for it. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you. I could be kicked off the reservation if anyone finds out I'm even talking to you." He informed her.

"Seth! Oh my god, Seth! I didn't know it got that bad! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I never meant to…"

"I know," he interrupted.

"What have I done? I'm so sorry!" guilt laced her words.

"Nessie, it hasn't been good. We haven't been the same. _He_ hasn't been the same. Please Ness! Please come back!" he took this opportunity to plead with her. Hoping against hope he could talk her into coming back to right all the wrongs that plagued everyone.

"Seth, please. I just called to check up on him. I already told you before. I'm not the one for him. I can't be," she said so sadly.

"But why?! Why not?! Ness? You know that's not true! He imprinted on you! The spirits are never wrong! You're wrong! You two belong with each other! Please Ness!" he cried into the phone.

"The spirits are _forcing_ him to love me! Fuck the spirits Seth! This isn't the way it supposed to be! Why can't you _fucking _see that? You know what never mind. I have to go. Please don't tell anyone I called."

"Wait, Ness!" Seth tried in vain to plead again before the line went dead. FUCK! This was all screwed up and it was his own fault! He pulled on his hair as he laid his head on his laps just as there was knock at the door.

His head snapped up and he was jolted back from his train of thought. They had arrived at Billy's and Sam was knocking on the passenger window, trying to get Seth's attention. Seth shook his head and opened the door. Jacob was already being hauled into his house by his pack brothers. Everyone had a sick worried look on their faces. Everyone knew it was bad but since Jacob was still walking around and patrolling, they didn't want to believe it would really be this horrendous. Paul gently eased Jacob's limp body onto his bed. Jacob just laid there, not moving. If it wasn't for being able to hear a faint heartbeat, Paul was sure Jake was dead. A tear escaped his eyes as he stood there assessing the broken man before him. The once vibrate soul, was now lifeless and at death's door.

Carlisle arrived shortly after Jacob was laid on his bed. Quickly, Carlisle began to assess Jake and began to set up machines and drips. He placed his ear to Jacob's chest, listening for a few seconds. He then proceeded to feel for Jacob's pulse on his wrist. Carlisle frowned and shook his head. Heavily sighing, he worked at vampire speed to get Jacob's body set up with the various IVs that he had brought along with him. A vitamin drip to get some much needed nutrition into Jacob's body, another IV to keep him hydrated, monitors to make sure his heart was actually still beating, albeit slow, and a morphine drip in the event he was in pain. Without a word out of Jacob, not even a whimper as needles after needles penetrated his thin, loose, pale skin.

Sam ordered the pack to wait outside the Black residence to give Carlisle a chance to work on Jacob. Sam stayed in the living room with Billy, waiting on Carlisle to finish. Once he finished, Carlisle exited the room with a grave look on his face. Sam stiffened once he caught the look on Carlisle's face.

"Sam," he extended his hand to him. Sam took it and shook the doctor's hand, slightly noting the difference in their temperature.

"Well," Sam was running out of patience and wasn't sure he had any left as he waited for the doctor to give him a status report.

"He's resting. His body has taken a toll with everything that has happened. I set him up with a vitamin drip for the vital nutrients his body is lacking and saline drip to keep him hydrated. I also set up a morphine drip in the event he wakes up and is in pain which I know he will be. I can come over later to check up on him, with your permission of course," the doctor nodded at Sam.

"Of course," Sam confirmed with a nod.

"Sam, I'm not sure how he is hanging on but he barely is. I made a quick assessment out in the clearing as I was helping Sue and I am still amazed he was standing much less phased. I'm sorry I couldn't give you any better news," Carlisle extended his apologizes.

"To be honest, I don't know how he has managed all this time doc," Sam confessed. "At any rate, thank you again for your help. We really do appreciate it. Now if you excuse me, my brothers would like an update on Jacob. Thank you again." Sam finished as he walked out of the house to deliver the grave news to the pack.

Carlisle nodded as he gathered his things, preparing to leave. His heart was heavy and his thoughts wandered to his beloved. He could never imagine being a single day without her and here Jacob had survived three years without his heart. He was truly amazed and disheartened. He was stopped short at the door by a rough hand. He turned around to see Billy looking up at him from his wheelchair with a grateful, sadden look on his face as he extended his hand to Carlisle. Carlisle took it and shook his hand while nodding his head at Billy.

"Thank you."

That was all that needed to be said before Billy turned and wheeled himself into his son's room, letting the good doctor find his way out. Outside, Carlisle encountered a sad, tearful group as he made his exit. Each taking their time to thank him as he promised to return to keep an eye on their dying alpha. Tears, guiltlessly, staining the cheeks of each pack member as the news set in. The heavy, mournful atmosphere was almost too thick to walk through. In the distance, a mournful howl could be heard piercing the night sky and the pack members hung their heads in respect of their dying brother, their alpha. It was then that they knew, the rejection of the imprint had caught up with the russet wolf.

Inside the Black residence, Billy held his son's hand as Jacob barely hung onto life.

Hope no longer seeming to be an option…

**So please R&amp;R. I would like to know if I did this chapter justice. I'll still finish the story regardless of the results or lack there of but it would nice to know how I am doing. I probably won't have another chapter up until the end of the week. I'm a little sadden by this one. **

**Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes!**

**Much love...**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I am still wanting to add a couple of more chapters. This may end up being 20 chapter. I promised some lemons so I really want to deliver on that promise. ;P**

**Thank you so much for the review! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Language as always. &amp; disclaimed...**

Chapter 15…

_Earlier…_

All four phased back to human and slipped on shorts. Jacob was to first to speak.

"She's here. I'm not there! Tell me why?!" he growled.

"Jake, we need to think this through. There is too much going on right now for us, for you to think clearly. We will though, I promise you that. Right now I need someone to escort Seth to the hospital. I'm sure he wants to see his mother for himself." Sam glared at the three who stood before him. Jared snorted in disgust at Seth's name being mentioned. Even the even-tempered Quil had a distain look to his face when it came to the subject of Seth. Seth had fucked up royally and his pack brothers never let him forget.

"I'll take him," Jacob offered after a few seconds of silence. "Besides, I need to see Sue and get my mind off of…things." He swallowed hard at the thought of not being able to go to _her_ right now. He knew his brothers were right. If he went to her now, he would somehow mess this up and she would never take him back. He could already feel his wolf slipping away but he never told his pack. His wolf whining in protest. Sam looked at both Jared and Quil. They both looked away. Both not wanting to be near Seth. He sighed heavily.

"Come on. I'll even let the kid drive." Jacob stated.

"Fine," Sam conceded. "But if I hear that you drove over there, I will have your ass," he threatened. "And both of yours, too!" he added towards Quil and Jared. Jacob was too caught up in his thoughts to even register the anger that coursed through Sam. Sam would have escorted Seth but he needed to meet with the council and release the town from the mandatory curfew. Jacob nodded and took off towards the Clearwater's. Sam turned his attention to the two in front of him.

"What is the matter with you two? Jacob is in not state to be escorting Seth anywhere. If he gets wind of what Seth did, there is no telling what he will do to him! And if that happens I am holding you two responsible, is that clear?!" Sam glared at the duo. Both took a hard swallow before nodding at their stand-in alpha. Sam stood glaring at them for a few moments before ripping away his attention and jogging away, leaving the pair cemented in their spot out of fear.

A few moment later, Jacob found himself knocking on the Clearwater's door. He didn't realize where he was. His thoughts were a million miles away. His body on autopilot. He seemed to be on autopilot a lot these days. Seth answered the door and Jacob noticed Seth's heart was pounding against his ribcage. He knew he was worried about his mother and Jacob was glad to be able to help his friend out. After all, Seth had been the only one who seem to have made an effort to comfort Jacob in his time of need and he was grateful for the pup's presence at times.

"Hey. I'm here to take you to see Sue. Ready?"

"Ah..y-yeah," Seth looked concerned.

"You're driving." Jacob eased Seth's concern. "Sam orders."

This seem to help Seth relax a little. "Okay, yeah. Let's go."

In a flash, they were in Seth's car, heading towards the hospital. The ride to the hospital was quiet. Seth was in deep thought about the phone call he received and wondered if Jacob had heard anything before knocking on the door. Jacob was in deep thought about _her_. He didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable Seth seemed to be. He was on autopilot again. Lost in his thoughts.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Seth announced they had arrived at the hospital. How long had they been sitting there? Jacob noticed the car had been turned off. For how long? He didn't know. He clicked off his seat belt and opened the car door. As he stepped out of the car, he seem to be a bit wobbly on his feet. He steadied himself against the warm support of Seth's hands. He smiled at him and assured him that he was okay to walk…on his own. Seth let go and let Jacob walk a pace ahead of him. As they strived towards the hospital a familiar voiced cut through the air.

"Jacob! JACOB!"

They both turn and found the source of the familiar voice. Bella! Before Seth could reach out and take hold of Jacob, Jacob darted away from him and straight towards Bella.

_Bella! Bella! Oh my god! Bella! _The thoughts racing through Jacob's mind. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Bella! This can't have been a dream! God please don't let this be a dream! She was here! She was right in front of him! He saw her reach towards him and before he could even think about what his next actions would be, he found himself embraced in the cold icy skin of his best friend. Words had escaped him.

His mind was jumbled as slight relief took over his body. Every single emotion known to man seemed to hit him at once. Shock. Anger. Sadness. Love. Hope. Utter disappointment. Relief. His body was shaking with every single emotion he felt. He held onto his best friend in fear that she would disappear.

"Hey Jake. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." She cooed while rocking him back and forth. "Look at me Jake. Please, " she begged him. It took everything he had to pull away from her. His eyes shut tight as an emotional roller coaster locked them down. He fought to open his eyes, fearing she was not there and this had been a dream. He was able to slowly force his eyes open and looked into the eyes of his best friend. She was here! _She was here! _His heart sang and his wolf howled on the inside.

"B-B-Bel.." he squeaked, not being able to truly form the words as he continued to cry and his body continued to tremble. His mind reeling with no coherent thoughts. He was in total disbelief. He tried to inhale in order to get some words out of his mouth, however he found it difficult to take a shallow breath, much less a deep one. Panic begin to set in. His heart was pounding against his ribcage. His eyes wide with shock. He took one last look at Bella then nothing. His body slumped over.

_Pack POV_

Paul was resting in his bed with his imprint, Rachel, by his side. He was healing from the broken bones he obtained from staging the car accident. He could hear her worry and he tried to reassure her that he would be fine. The healing was almost over and he would be good as new in no time. She relaxed a little but she still worried. She couldn't help it. The imprint caused a bond so tight, she could feel his hurt as he could feel hers. She curled herself up to his unwounded side and inhaled his scent. This always relaxed her. She felt his body relax under her embrace and smiled against his heated skin. He placed his face in her hair and inhaled just as deeply. He needed her near. He needed her like he needed air to breath. The events of today had him needing her presence more right now. He smiled at the thought of ravishing her body once his body was completely healed. Right now his wolf would just have to wait.

Quil had made his way to Claire's house, wanting to be near his imprint. The events of today had him on edge and he needed her warmth and comfort. She was already ten going on eleven and she too had the familiar pull of the imprint. She somehow knew her best friend needed her. She would never turn him away in his time of need. She sat on his lap as he hugged her tightly, watching a movie. Her presence seem to do the trick and she felt him relaxing against her. She hated when her best friend was like this but was relieved that she had the power to relax him. Silly Quil. She could never have him in a distressed state for too long, for she felt it too and it pained her heart in the oddest way. Quil's wolf whimpered as he felt the pain his imprint felt in her heart.

Jared nestled his face in the crook of Kim's neck, inhaling her scent as he felt her presence begin to calm his wolf. He too was uneasy about the events that played out today. She quietly held him in her arms as they laid in her bed. He didn't have to say anything when he sought her out earlier. As soon as their eyes met, she knew he was distressed. She could feel it before he was near her. She needed him as much as he needed her. They laid in quiet comfort, relishing in each other's embrace.

Embry ran towards Lily's place as the events of the day played in his head. Being a recent imprint, he wasn't sure if she knew what he would need. He knew he just needed her close. He just needed to feel her in his arms. Let her scent permeate his entire senses and know that she was safe. As he raced up the steps to her house, the door flew open and she stepped into his sight. At that moment, he knew she felt it. She reached out and grabbed for him as his lips crashed onto hers. The sheer closeness was enough to settle the beast within him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her and carried her inside, never breaking contact with her lips. She needed this as much as he did. He was beyond happy that she was beginning to feel the familiar pull of the imprint. It had only been two weeks into the imprint but he felt like he had known her forever, just waiting until she came into his life. Her kisses screamed the same message to his wolf. Satisfaction and relief washed over him and his wolf.

Being the newest members of the pack, Brady and Collin formed a solid friendship. They were both shaken up about what had happen and both sought our each other's companionship at the moment. Sitting in Brady's basement, the two boys played a video games as their thoughts played the events of today over and over again. They did not speak. No words were needed. They just needed each other's company. A friend to lean on. Both their wolves enjoying the comfort of each other's presence.

Leah was angry. Her mother was in the hospital due to a fucking bloodsucker! Fucking Jacob couldn't get his head out of his ass to keep her mother safe! She wanted to hit something. She wanted to bash someone's face in! She wanted to…kill! Her wolf was fuming and was clawing to get out. She was still in her car, headed towards La Push and she knew she couldn't let her wolf out yet. She battled the beast as she barreled down the highway towards home. Towards the familiar forest, where she can let her beast run wild! Her wolf still clawing at the surface as the events of today played out in her head. Growling and snarling to be let loose at the memory of her mother laying in the hospital bed. Her wolf threaten to rear its ugly head at the thought of …Sam. Deep in to confounds of her deaden heart, she wished she could run to Sam for the comfort she sought. The thought made her wolf livid and Leah pressed the gas, going way above the speed limit. Ripples of trembling anger, ripped through her body as she was near the edge of phasing. She almost wished someone would stop her as she was looking for a fight. She needed some type of relief. She needed to let her wolf out. And soon!

Sam was at the town hall, meeting with the elders. They had released the reservation from its mandatory curfew and were now meeting up with the alpha for a full report. No one had expected Sue on the reservation and it was unclear what she was doing here. Sam did his best to report what had happened and where they stood now. However, his wolf was whining loudly in his ear. He need the comforts of his imprint but being the alpha meant his presence was needed at the meeting. His wolf would just have to wait. The black wolf growled in protest but quieted down in concession. Sam was relaying the message of Sue's condition. Suddenly….

Paul shot up in bed, clutching at his chest. Reeling at the pain that shot through his heart.

Quil cried out and tightened his grip on Claire as he felt the pain ripping through his heart.

Jared clutched at his chest and curled into a ball as he felt the pain rip through his heart.

Embry fell to his knees as his eyes shut tight against the pain he felt shooting through his heart.

Brady and Collin dropped the controllers they held and curled into a ball, falling from their sitting position. Both looked at each other as the pain ripped through their hearts.

Leah had phased and was running through the woods when she was jolted to a halt. Her wolf whimpered as the heat of pain ripped through their heart.

Sam fell to his knees and the council ran to his aid. He was clutching his chest when his cell phone begin to ring.

Something was wrong. Something overtook the pack. What was happening? What had gone wrong? Each member panting to get a grip of the emotions running rabid through each of them. The imprints crying as they felt the pain of their wolves. Everyone was overtaken. No one could figure out why? Fear begin to creep into the pack's minds as their wolves realized something was wrong with their alpha!

_Nessie POV_

"…Please don't tell anyone I called," she stated as she quickly hung up the phone. She did not give him time to plead any more of his case on behalf of _him._ Why did she call? Why did she feel the need to call? She could feel something wrong but was fighting against it. She just needed to know he was doing okay and she knew there was only one person she could call apart from directly calling _him._ But her fears were not alleviated. The nagging sense of fear became the fore most thought in her mind. She shook her head as she tried to clear to thoughts. She tried in vain to purge her thoughts of _him._

As soon as the plane hit the ground when they arrived in Seattle, she felt it. She couldn't deny it. The pull had become so much more stronger. She could feel him more intensely being in this proximity. He was close. Her heart ached in her chest. Her soul cried out for him. She prayed she did not see him because she knew she was too weak to fight against it right now. She pretended to be asleep and let her uncle carry her to the waiting car. She knew it was still a four hour drive home. She battled her thoughts, not wanting to think about him. She wished she could just think of something else. She was thankful, her father stayed away from her and was in the other car.

And as they reached the mansion and the car door opened, the scent hit her head on. It was strong. It invaded her senses and reach deep down into her. It was _him_! He had been here and recently! She stumbled forward as her knees became weak at thought of his presence. Her uncle held her steady and she was thankful for him.

She shook her head again, trying to rid herself of these thoughts. She was unsuccessful. _He_ was still there. She slumped back on her bed and replaced the earphone back onto her ears as she cranked up the music to drown her thoughts. She smirked at the music that blared into her ears. She had purposefully pick this genre. Metal. Heavy metal. Her father hated it and she knew it, which was why she picked it in the first place. When he was around her, she would think of the music she listen to, while singing them in her thoughts. She would watch her father pinch the bridge of his nose as her thoughts invaded his. He would shake his head and walk out of the room. Smiling, she knew he hated it. Bands such as Five Finger Death Punch, Hatebreed, and Emmure replaced Debussy on her playlist. Classics no longer listened too and she knew this grated on her father's every nerve! This was her point.

_He's still here!_ The voice in her head reminded her. _Can't stop thinking of him. You know you need him!_

Anger overtook her as she buried her head in her pillow, trying to pay attention to the music instead of that little voice inside her head. Frustrated at failing to purge her thought of him, she sat up and pulled off her earphones. She sighed heavily. She needed a distraction. She wondered what her Uncle Emmett was up too, so she lifted herself off her bed where she had been for the last five hours and walked downstairs in search of her uncle. She found him on the couch watching a football game.

"Hey squirt! What's up?" he asked as if he could sense what she needed. She needed his company to help her distract her mind of _him_. She stepped towards him with the intensions of sitting next to him when suddenly she crumpled to her knees in front of her uncle, holding her chest, unable to breath as a sudden whoosh of air escaped her lungs. Panic set in and she was unable to get up. Pain radiating throughout her body. She wailed as the pain took over and her body begin to jolt back and forth without her permission. Emmett heard her yell and watched as her body slumped towards the floor. He quickly jumped to his feet, catching her before her head hit the floor.

"RENEESME!" he yelled as she flopped like a fish out of water in his arms. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were the first to reach them. Shock and disbelief filled their eyes at the scene playing out in front of them. Reneesme, unconscious but still crying out as the pain grew within her. Her eyes rolling to back of head. Emmett trying to still her jerking body. Rosalie and Esme flinted to his side and begin to help Emmett with Nessie as Carlisle's cell phone rang to life.

Glancing at the screen, he answered the phone, "Bella?"

"Carlisle, this is Seth."

"Seth? What is happening? Something wrong with Bella?" Carlisle questioned as his family stared up at him. While calming Nessie, the trio looked at Carlisle and worry begin to sink deeper as he said Seth's name. What could possibly be going on? And why did Seth have Bella's cell phone?

"Listen, doc. Jacob passed out in the hospital parking lot. Bella is driving us to his house. She said to tell you to meet us there and hurry!"

"On my way," he stated as the sense of urgency settled into him and he switch to doctor mode. He didn't know what was going on so he had no answers for the questions being fired at him. He started to dole out orders as he flinted upstairs to prepare the hospital bed for his granddaughter. Something was wrong and he wasn't sure what was happening. He needed to make sure she was stable before he packed up to head towards the Black residence and by the strain of Seth's voice, he needed to hurry.

Emmett was upstairs in a flash with Nessie's limp body in his arms. He placed her on the hospital bed and stepped back as he watched Carlisle begin to work on her at vampire speed. Esme flinted to his aid and he begin to bark orders for things he needed to take with him. Rosalie pierced Nessie skin with several needles as the two begin to set her up with several IVs and drawing blood for some needed testing. Medical machines came to life with their beeping and the drip of IV begin to make their way into Nessie. Carlisle spoke to Rosalie in a hurried tone. Nessie was stable but not out of the woods. Her heartbeat was erratic. He was still unsure of what was happening to her but he did not have time to worry because he had another patient to attend too. He left specific instructions with Rosalie and he and Esme begin to make their way out the door. Shouting behind him, he instructed Emmett to go find Jasper, Alice, and Edwards. They had gone hunting and were unaware of what was going on. Neither had taken their cell phone.

With this last order, he and Esme rushed out the door, heading towards the reservation.

Reaching the reservation, they were greeted by a panic wolf pack. Bella was at their side in a flash, conveying to Carlisle what had happened and the condition of Jacob. Esme informed Bella her presence was needed back home. She was about to protest when Carlisle looked at her and told her it was Nessie. Without another word, Bella raced home.

Sam met the doctor before he was allowed to enter the Black residence. Sam wanted reassurances from the doctor but he would receive none until Carlisle was able to assess Jacob. He understood and moved out of the way, letting Carlisle and Esme enter the residence. They made their way towards Jacob's room. Paul stood over Jake's limp body and only moved when he was gently pushed aside by Carlisle. Startled, Paul growled as he moved away from Jacob's room. Carlisle paid no attention to him, his sole focus on the figure on the bed. As he worked on Jacob, Carlisle noted his condition mirrored Nessie's. He looked at Esme and with a silent nod he knew she observed the same. His heart was erratic. He was unresponsive other than whispering Nessie's name when his skin was pierced with the first needle. Other than that, Jacob just laid there. Carlisle worked to stabilize him, his thoughts on his granddaughter.

After delivering the grave news to Sam and Billy, Carlisle and Esme prepared to head back home. Carlisle's world was slipping out from under him and he didn't know what to do. He steeled himself and headed home to look in on Reneesme. He knew he had to run test to figure out what the hell was going on? And why is it effecting both Jacob and his granddaughter? Sam caught up to Carlisle and Esme before they were out of the tree line.

"Carlisle! Wait!"

"What happened Sam? Is Jacob okay?" he was puzzled as Sam approached them with a very grave concerned look on his face.

"No, Jake is still the same."

"Well then how can I help you?"

" I don't know how else to ask this so I will be upfront. How is Nessie?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, puzzled as to why Sam would ask such a question?

"Sam, I thank you for your concerned with my family. As for your question, she is not doing so good right now. She had passed out before I got the call about Jacob."

"That's what I feared."

"Do you know what is going on?" Esme questioned although she knew the answer. She just needed someone to confirm her suspicions.

"Nessie is feeling what Jacob is going through. Jacob is dying because she has rejected the imprint. Now I am not saying it is her fault. I just wanted to give you a heads up of what is going on. I know you will be running test on her and you will probably find nothing."

"So your theory of a rejected imprint has been proven in your tribe's history before?" Carlisle was a man of facts. He was still going to run test but he seem to trust Sam's assumption that he would find nothing to explain Nessie's current condition. Sam nodded. Carlisle and Esme's heart sank.

"Thank you for the information Sam. Now if you excuse us, we need to get back home to check on our granddaughter. I will be by later to check up on Jacob." With that, Carlisle shook Sam's hand and turned to head home.

Sam watched as the couple left his sight. He sighed, wishing he had better news to tell them. He turned to head back to his pack. They had all felt the moment Jacob slipped into a coma. They were all in a panic and he needed to be there for all of them. He was unsure what he could do but he knew he had to be strong in order to hold the pack together. This was not going to be easy. None of this.

Emmett had caught his brother's scent and race to meet up with them. If he still had a beating heart, surely it would have deafen the sounds around him. As he closed in on his siblings, he pushed himself forward and felt like he was racing against time. Edward came into his view. Jasper stood ramrod straight as he picked up on the panic within Emmett. Alice stood still beside him. "We need to get home," was all she said.

Edward looked at Emmett and his eyes widened. "no…" was all he whispered as he read Emmett's thoughts. Faster than he had ever ran before since becoming a vampire, Edward rushed past his siblings, nearly knocking them over with the force of his running home. He pushed his legs to go faster and faster and when he was going faster, he willed his legs to push even more. He couldn't seem to go fast enough. The others a few feet behind him.

Edward finally reached home and he ran all the way upstairs without slowing down. He came to a dead stop when he spotted his daughter laying on the hospital bed with IVs stuck to her skin and machines beeping to the rhythm of her erratic heartbeat. His knees buckled at the sight before him. Bella crying vampire tears, holding Reneesme's hand, asking her to please wake up. Rosalie, holding Bella, as she tried to comfort her. Carlisle and Esme holding onto each other. In the next second, they were by Edward's side as a silent scream tried to escape his lips.

She had been fine when they left. She was listening to the dreaded music in her room when he finally collected himself from the floor. Alice and Jasper were going hunting and asked him to go with them. They were trying to distract his thoughts from the fight he had with his mate. He needed the distraction. Figuring no one would be missing him, he decided to leave his cell phone at home. He just needed a moment himself. Never had he dreamed this would happen. He winced as Carlisle played Sam's words in his thoughts. No! No! No! This can't be happening. His beautiful daughter was laying there, _dying_. His wife was beside herself, not knowing what was happening. His life was falling apart and he had no idea what to do?! Dying! NO!

He raced to Reneesme's other hand and took it in his. She was colder than normal. Her heat had always comforted him to some degree. Bella looked at him and shook her head and screamed, "WHY?! WHY EDWARD?! Please tell me I'm dreaming. Please," she cried. His heart breaking at her heartache. She was falling apart and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. He moved to her side and took her in his arms. She grasped his arm and held onto for support. She couldn't lose her. She couldn't lose her daughter but she had no idea what to do? Her beautiful daughter's body laid on the hospital bed, lifeless, limp, and dying.

_3 days later…_

He was still in a coma. He had not moved an inch since yesterday. She was still in the same state. She had not moved an inch either since yesterday. His pack was beyond worried. Her family in the same frame of mind. Pack members had been taking turns watching over him. The only movement came the day before when Jacob sat up all of sudden while, Paul was sitting with him, talking to him. Paul jumped to his feet as Jacob turned his head and begin to vomit blood. Paul raced to get the waste basket, yelling at Billy to call the leech doctor. Jacob had thrown up for about fifteen minutes before passing out again. He not moved an inch since. At the same time, Nessie had also shot straight up and begin to vomit blood as well. When Carlisle received the call about Jacob, he informed them of Nessie's condition and promise to make his way over there once she was stable.

Both did not seem to be getting better. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Both were slowly, painfully dying a heartbreaking death and everyone was powerless to stop it. Both seem to be wasting away. No amount of pleading seem to reaching them. They laid in a comatose state. The pack was distraught and sick with worry. Carlisle had to issue vitamin packs to almost every member of the pack. They had lost their appetite. Sam had to order them to eat and sleep. No one wanted to leave the Black residence. Most slept in wolf form outside their alpha's window, whimpering in their sleep.

None of her family seem to be fairing any better. Her parents refused to leave her side. Both had not hunted in days. Even when the family hunted for them, they had refused to drink. Both had lost their appetite as they stood over their daughter's body, talking and trying to coax her to open her eyes.

As their family and friends begged for them to open their eyes, each were oblivious of what was happening outside of their minds. They were far away and no amount of begging could reach them.

_Jake…_

It was warm here. Where was I? I'm not sure but I was at peace. How long had I been here? Again not sure. The sun was warm and the water was so clear. I was in a meadow that was beside a waterfall. The grass was so green and there was a bolder big enough for me and my wolf to lay on. My russet wolf had come to me about a day before. I spotted him in the tree line. The dark eerie forest seem to hold him there until I called to him. As he was released from the cold grasp of the forest, he stretched out, shook his fur, and then made his way to me. I had never been this close to him. I had become him and he had become me but we had never shared the same space before, side by side. I looked at him as he looked at me. We bumped our heads together like long lost friends being reunited after some time apart. We both whined as both expressed missing each other.

We played for a long time after being reunited. We rolled around on the green grass and jumped at each other as we played wrestled. It had been a very long time since I had seen my russet wolf so active. The last time I saw him, he was beginning to disappear. When I phased back to human the last time, I could feel my wolf starting to slip away from me. I was sure, I would not be able to phase again after that day. My wolf licked my face as he saw the memory play on my face.

"Good boy! I know. I missed you too!" I messed with his pelt, remembering how it felt with others would caress my wolf form. I sighed at the memory. We finally settled down and were basking in the sunshine.

I had a nagging feeling I should be somewhere else but this place was so peaceful, I refused to leave. My wolf and I were happy here. I laid back onto my wolf and we both laid our heads down and just rested. We seem to need each other at the moment and I was in no hurry to do anything else. However that nagging feeling just would not leave me. My wolf whined as he looked towards the tree line.

"What is it boy?" He rubbed his fur trying to comfort him. The russet wolf sat up and looked towards the tree line. Something was making him want to go back to the forest but he did not want to leave Jacob. He knew she was safe but he still need to comfort his imprint. He laid back down and settled back as he felt the elder reach out to her.

_Reneesme…_

It was cold here. Where was I? I am not sure. How long had I been here? I really couldn't answer that question. I felt lonely. Very lonely. I had company before but he left me. The massive russet wolf that ran with me as a child had been my only companion in these dark eerie forest. Now with him gone, I was cold and alone. I wasn't scared. The forest had always been a haven for me. I was…alone.

It was a familiar feeling. One that had settle into my being since that day a long time ago. It seemed like ages. I didn't like remembering that day. It was the hardest day of my life. I almost couldn't do it. I almost couldn't leave him. But I didn't want to be _forced_ onto no one. Especially him. He deserved better than that. I just walked the forest. I had a feeling I was needed somewhere but I didn't feel like going. This forest, although eerie, was peaceful. I could deal with the cold. It was the loneliness that made me sad. Oh how I wished my wolf would come back to me. I just needed a friend right now. As I sat on the forest floor, a fog seem to be rolling in. I could feel the presence of someone approaching.

A wolf. But not my wolf. This wolf was massive. An almost golden hue to his fur. Eyes piercing blue. He was beautiful. The pang in my chest increased as I begin to miss my wolf again. The wolf was not alone. Beside him walked a elder Native American man. This was his human, His human form. I did not feel scared. In a way, the fog that enveloped me, comforted me as if being held in a warm familiar embrace.

"Hello child," the elder spoke towards me. I smiled. I felt the need to bow at his presence and proceeded to bow before him then I stood in front of him for I knew he demanded my attention.

"I have waited many years to finally be in your presence." I was confused by his remark. "You have gotten yourself into quite a situation, I see but don't be alarmed. It was told long before you were born, that a half breed was to come into the spirit world in need of guidance. I was appointed to wait for your arrival." He stopped and let this information sink in. I didn't know what to make of this. His wolf softly nuzzled my side and without thinking, I reached out and begin to run my finger through his pelt. So soft. The wolf rumbled in approval. The rumble felt so familiar against my hands.

"He likes you. My wolf." I smiled at him. "He senses good in you. He knows you." I was shocked at the last statement. I had never met this wolf before. How could he know me? The elder chuckled.

"Yes, he does know you for you are the one who is needed to strengthen the line of future alphas." I stared at him wide-eyed. "The imprint was not a mistake. The spirits do not make mistakes. You belong to the russet wolf. You always have. He will die without you and along with him, the great line of alphas. Our pack will become weak and soon the others will falter, as will our future pack. You are the key to our survival. He was needed near your mother. He did not have a choice but to becomes friend with her. It was their relationship that started the truce between two worlds. He would have left her and gone on to try to forget her but we prevented that from happening. The spirits and his wolf knew you were resting in your mother's soul. We had to wait."

"But I was never his first choice."

"You were and are his _only_ choice child! The wolf in him knew you before you were born. He had to form a relationship with your mother to make this imprint easier to accept. Without the friendship, the imprint would not have been well received," he explained as his wolf laid his head on my laps. I absent mindlessly ran my fingers through his fur, letting the information sink in. Had this been the reason? Can this really be true?

"You are trying to reject what is meant to be. You cannot run from fate. She will always find you. From here on out, it will be your choice. We have said our peace. We have explained our doing and we will leave you in peace. The spirits hope you will chose wisely."

"Wait! How do I get back? I don't even know where I am? Please don't leave me here," I begged him.

"But you already know how to get back. Look within yourself child. I look forward to meeting you again in the future." He started to walk away.

"I can run this by him to make sure this is real, what you are saying?"

"If you remember," he chuckled. "It was an honor to meet you Reneesme. I look forward to guiding your children in the future." With that last statement, he disappeared.

_Present time…_

The beeping of the machines spiked. The rhythm of their hearts begin to pick up speed and their breathing begin to increase. The people around them noticing the change. Carlisle was at the Black residence, checking up on Jacob. He quickly begin to look at the heart monitor and wondered what was going on. His only hope was that Jacob was beginning to come to when all of a sudden the monitor stopped. He had flat-lined. Time stood still. The wolves outside begin to growl and whimper. Carlisle quickly begin chest compression.

Meanwhile at the Cullen's mansion, Reneesme's heart monitor had also stopped. Bella and Edward looked at the monitor and Bella screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rosalie pushed her aside and begin to work on Reneesme.

Both were failing fast. Panic shot through everyone involved. Neither Carlisle nor Rosalie seem to be gaining any ground. Both worked furiously, trying to bring back the dead. After two minutes there was a beep, as their hearts seem to have restarted. Carlisle and Rosalie waited. No other beep. They begin again, working even harder. Five minutes later, two beeps this time. Carlisle and Rosalie waited again. Again, no more beeps. Back to work. This went on for what seemed like a lifetime. Both household, praying to their gods for help and comfort. Each time, Carlisle and Rosalie could only get two beeps at the most before both went flat again. Both had tried everything. They tried to shock their heart to life. They did chest compressions. They used adrenaline shots to the heart. Nothing seem to work. Finally after almost an hour and half of work on them, they seem to resign to the fact that nothing could be done. They were gone.

Howling ripped through the pack, screams ripped through the Cullen household. Both doctor and daughter feeling the failed attempts of the last hour. Bella on the floor reeling from the loss of her daughter. Edward looked at his daughter and then his wife. He was stunned at the moment. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. He was shook out of his stunned silence by a heart wrenching scream. Bella was screaming for her loss. Edward looked at her and remembered the promise he had made so long ago. He had promise she would always be happy. She would never want for anything. He would make sure that his mate was content and living a life worth living.

"NO!" he shouted. With new determination welling up inside him, he picked up the heart monitor and his daughter's lifeless body and rushed out the door. She couldn't be dead. He would not allow it! Now running even faster than before, he raced towards the reservation. This had to work. He had to try something as he was running out of options and time. Precious time was slipping away as he ran towards the Black residence. When the red house came into view, Edward pushed forward with his daughter still lifeless in his arms. The pack became alert with the approaching vampire. Edward had not time to deal with the pack as he pushed his way towards the house. He quickly pushed his way in and race towards Jacob's room. Edward burst through the door and Carlisle looked at him.

Edward wasted no time explaining his intentions as he begin to lay his daughter next to her heart. Her soul. Her life. He made sure they had some kind of contact by placing her hand in _his_. Then he stood back and waited. Everyone in the room held their breath. Everyone waited for the machines to come back to life.

Nothing.

More waiting.

Nothing.

"Let me try," a voice in the back begged as he made his way towards the lifeless couple on the bed. Sam tried to stop him. "Sam, please!" he begged but the alpha would not budge. "Sam we are wasting time, please!"

"Please Sam. Let him try! Please!" Edward begged the alpha. He needed his daughter back and if he had to gravel at the alpha's feet, then that is what he intended to do. Anything to get his daughter back. Sam finally let Seth go forward. Seth rushed to the couple. He begin to position their bodies to resemble a loving couple sleeping on Jacob's bed. He carefully laid Nessie on her side, a little higher than Jacob, facing him with her hands on his chest, near his heart. Then he carefully positioned Jacob on his side facing Nessie. Jacob's face near the crook of her neck while wrapping his arm around her waist.

After positioning the couple, Seth stood back and waited. Everyone who crowded the room watched in suspense and wondered what was Seth doing? All they could do now was wait.

_Tick. Tock. Time moved forward. …beep…_

Everyone's breath hitched.

_Tick. Tock. …..beep…beep….._

Both monitors came to life at the same time but two beeps had been the most Carlisle and Rosalie could coax out of the couple's hearts.

_Tick. Tock…beep…beep…..beep…..beep…_

The monitors steadily came to life and refused to stop beeping. Everyone looked in awe of the sleeping couple.

…..beep….beep….beep…beep….beep…

Carlisle quickly rushed to check on them. He slowly listen to their hearts without moving them from their position. He looked back at the a waiting crowd and smiled. The crowd erupted in cheers before the doctor looked at them sternly and begin to usher everyone out of the room. Everyone retreated to the living room. Bella had raced after Edward and was now sobbing into his chest. Relief and happiness overtaking her. Edward held on to his mate and felt his non-existent tears wanting to flow. The wolves hugging each other in relief. Tears streaming down their face as the emotions ran high and hope was once again a possibility.

Carlisle came into the living room and requested Bella, Edward, Seth and Sam to come back to the bedroom. As they entered the room, tears once again flowed, the couple on the bed once again animated. Each looking at each other with such love and devotion. A small smile plastered on their faces. Jacob lovingly tucking Nessie's hair behind her ear. Both oblivious of the crowd in the room.

"Hi," he croaked out, his voice harsh and dry.

"hi," she smiled, sighing in contentment.

"I missed you," he shared as tears begin to flow from his eyes. She slowly leant forward and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you more," she whispered against his skin. He leaned back into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. He was home. His heart had come home. His wolf sighed in relief and settle back into Jacob's being. This time they would not let her go.

They had a long ways before they were 100% recovered. It had been three long years. Jacob was in a weaken state and could not stand up. Nessie felt his pain and was unable to stand as well. Both did not mind for they had so much to catch up on. She somehow had forgotten about her silly thoughts about being second choice. Nothing seem to matter in this moment. She was finally home and at peace. She no longer felt alone as she heard Jacob's wolf grumble happily at having his mate back in his arms. They were both exhausted from this journey. They looked at each other one last time as they drifted into a peaceful sleep, both still wrapped in each other's arms, sighing with relief.

**Please review. Let me know how I did. I am still adding to this story. I don't feel like it is quite finished. It was difficult writing action. I hope I conveyed it properly!**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling errors!**

**Much love...**


	16. Chapter 16

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! I hope your day is going fantastic. Here is my gift to you! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I am riding high on the last few! Thank you! **

**Language as always and disclaimed because I own nothing, sad but true!**

**So here is the next chapter...**

Chapter 16…A New Beginning

_The next day…_

Seth was sweating up a storm. He hadn't realized how nervous he was. He was sick to his stomach, the butterflies refused to settle down. To make matters worse, he had to wear a suit and tie. The collar of his shirt may as well have been a tourniquet cutting off the blood flow to his brain. Even though he was quite tan, his face was still drained of all color. The last time he was in this room, his life changed drastically because of what he had done. The stipulations imposed on him for his action, had him becoming a secluded hermit. He felt as if he was being purged from society and shunned. He still felt a twinge of pain and guilt when he stepped into this hall. He swallowed hard as he stood before the committee. All eyes on him. Every council member made this meeting. Billy Black, Old Quil, Joshua Uley, Robert Littlesea, Anthony Cameron. The only one missing was his mother, Sue Clearwater.

"Well?" Old Quil questioned impatiently waiting for an answer. Seth was so nervous, the question had not registered in his brain. His pack brothers sat behind him. All accounted for except for Paul and Brady. They had patrol this morning. The pack was riding on a high that they had not felt in over three years for in the little red house, sitting on their beloved reservation, their alpha had woken up from his comatose state and was no longer dying. His imprint was laying in his arms and the bond was working its magic on both of them.

Jacob had woken up this morning with his protective arms wrapped securely around his imprint, his wolf relishing in the scent that invaded his nose. Earlier, the doctor came to check on the sleeping couple. He made the mistake of trying to reach over and remove the abandon IV ports on Nessie's arm. The russet wolf was not pleased. As soon as the doctor reached over, Jacob's legs wrapped around Nessie's lower half, while his arms cradled her closer to his body. Jacob angled his body to hoover protectively over Nessie's sleeping form, as a growl ripped from his lips letting the good doctor know now was not the time to disturb them. The doctor raised his hands in surrender and backed away from his granddaughter. The russet wolf still bristling within Jacob as he rumbled in annoyance from the uninvited presence. Thankfully, Carlisle got the hint and left the room. It took a good fifteen minutes before the wolf was able to relax his grip on his imprint. Sometime during the night, the couple moved positions with Nessie's back snuggled securely flushed against Jacob's chest, with no space in between the two. Inhaling deeply, Jacob rested his face in her hair. The smell so sweet and satisfying. He missed her smell. He had not had a chance to be this close to his imprint before she left and he was loving it. This time his conscious would not ruin any chance he had to mark his imprint, however Jacob would wait until she gave her permission. He would not force her into anything. He would wait patiently for her. As long as she stayed with him, he would wait. His wolf was not happy, screaming _Mine! Mark! Mine!_ The internal battle he was having would prove to be the biggest test of his control over his wolf, the alpha wolf. Right now, Jacob was happy to have his imprint back. _His_ Nessie.

Her eyes fluttered open as she inhaled deeply, taking in his scent and filling the empty holes in her soul with him. She knew he was awake but she refused to move. The ache that she had become so used to, the ache that had settled in the middle of her chest, was gone and she was momentarily afraid that if she moved from this very spot, it would return. She clung to his arms and his grip around her tightened in response, pulling her even closer to him. She sighed again, smiling. She could get use to this. This is where she belong. She felt whole again. Tears begin to well up as the love she felt and needed crept its way into her heart. Jacob, sensing his imprint emotional state, moved her to face him. She groan at the small space coming between them but smiled when she saw his face. He had already begin to regain color in his cheeks. His deep dark eyes momentarily stunned her into silence. She was unable to look away. The love, the devotion, the admiration that were in his eyes shone through when she locked eyes with him. She could feel herself being filled with all of him. Her once broken heart was slowly being put together by his presence in her life. The fifty foot walls around her heart started to crack as he smiled at her. She took him in. She took all of him in. She had not realized she was crying until he reached over and brushed away the tears with the pad of his thumb. Without thinking, she moved her face into his hands as she closed her eyes, relishing in his touch on her skin. The small electrical charge tingling against her skin, sending waves of pleasure straight to her very soul. She was home. She was whole.

"hey.." he looked into her big chocolate brown eyes, swimming in her presence. He smiled widen when she looked into his eyes.

"hey.." she whispered in the most angelic tone making his heart soar and he thought his heart would burst through his chest at the moment. His hand was still cradling her face as her tiny hand rested on his wrist. He applied the tiniest pressure behind her neck and she moved her face towards his. Her soft breath cascading on his heated skin. The heart monitors picking up speed as their heart rhythm sped up. Both smiled at each other but did not stop their advance. His lips brushed ever so lightly against her feather soft lips. He inhaled deep again. His eyes closed. Her eyes closed. Then in an ever so gentle movement, he pressed into her waiting lips and kissed her with such care and such love. A slow lover's kiss. One to welcome her back into his soul. His tongue ever so gently reached out and crested against her bottom lip, asking for permission. Her lips parted and welcomed his soft, pliable tongue into her warm wet mouth, deepening the kiss. They explored each other's mouth as they finally connected like they had never done before. This simple jester, of a lover's kiss, was the affirmation his wolf needed.

The imprint was accepted.

Back at the town hall, the council noticed the change in the atmosphere as they waited for Seth to answer. The pack looked at each other with widen eyes as they felt the love that filled their alpha's heart, and the wolves within begin to howl in joy. The moment of acceptance was felt by the entire pack. Everyone in the town hall heard the joyful howls of the wolves on patrol. Everyone looked at each other as the pack brothers begin to embrace each other in relief and happiness, tears streaming down their faces. This was the boost Seth needed. His shoulders squared and his chest puffed out. His wolf was proud of him again. He had done good. He cleared his throat and all eyes were back on him. The council members notice the slight change in his stance as he stood before them.

"So, are you ready to answer? Why did you involve yourself in the matter concerning the alpha when you were told to stay away?" Old Quil asked again.

"With all due respect councilman Quil, I knew what I was doing. I'm sure all of you are aware, before the stipulations, I was researching the tribe secrets and traditions."

"Yes, and this got you in the predicament you find yourself today," Robert interrupted.

"Be that as it may, it also help me realize what was needed for our alpha to survive this," he gestured toward his pack brothers. "Jacob and his wolf found themselves in the spirit world because the imprint had been rejected. His imprint was no doubt there in the spirit world as well."

"How can you be sure?" They questioned.

"Well in the many legends that I had read, there was one in particular that caught my attention. It says that the line of alphas was in danger of fading out but that a Halfling would be born into the enemy's world that would not only save the alpha line but would strengthen it in the process."

Hmph! Many of the council members snorted in disbelief.

"Wait! Hear me out. The legend spoke about an alpha whose imprint became rejected by a Halfling. Both of their souls descended into the spirit world, one to reunite with its wolf and the other to seek guidance. The great spirits appoint Taha Aki's ancestor as the guide for the Halfling as she would need to know why the spirits made the wolf imprint on her and why his human side was attracted to her mother? Which in this case I suspect it would be easier for the imprinting to be accepted by her parents."

The members were taking this all in and at this point Seth had their undivided attention.

"She would be the deciding factor on our pack's future. She was the key to it all."

"But this still does not answer the question Seth," Old Quil spoke.

"I'm getting to that. It was also written that the alpha would need the imprint to bring him forth from the spirit world. Without her near, he would stay in the spirit world as his human form died in our world, however what I read was rather peculiar. If I remember correctly it reads something like, 'the habit and needs of a wolf would be the only thing to return the alpha spirit back to its human form'. Now at the time that I read it, I was puzzled at what it meant? It wasn't until I saw Edward…"

"The imprint's father?" a council member asked.

"Yes. I saw him carrying the imprint into the Black residence. She was dying as well because of the rejection. As you know, when an imprint is rejected, both parties suffer, not just the wolf. As Sam can contest to this," Seth looked at Sam, "I was allowed to be near the Black residence because of the state our alpha was in."

"It's true. I couldn't deny his wolf. I wouldn't do it. Our alpha was dying and we all felt the need to be as near as possible," Sam confirmed.

"Thank you Sam," Seth addressed his current alpha before continuing, "When Edward, the imprint's father, placed her body near Jacob, he did something that caught my eye. He placed their hands together, touching each other and we waited for the heart monitors to show some sign of life. That's when it all made sense: 'the habit and needs of a wolf would be the only thing to return the alpha spirit back to its human form'!" Seth was excited by this and was beginning to speak passionately as he continued, "The only ones who understand this will be those who have or are currently phased. When you are in wolf form, our habit is touch. We nuzzle one another as it comforts our wolves. Touch can calm us. Those with imprints understand this in their human forms. Touch provides silent communication of love and devotion, touch in wolf form provide security. When imprints touch, the love and bond flows between the two at the point of touch. Now there is also another habit that wolves do that has carried over into our human form…scent. Each individual has their own unique smell. Regular human cannot detect the scent but for a wolf, it is how we identify each other. How we are able to track each other. We do not need to be near each other to know which one of us has been in the vicinity that we find ourselves in. It is how we track the 'cold ones' as well. If you look closely at those who have phased, you will notice, when we miss each other, our faces will automatically be buried into the neck of our loved ones and we inhale. Their smell calms us. Their smell speak to our wolf. As you saw earlier, when my brothers hugged, they also inhaled each other's scent whether they were aware of it or not."

Some nodded and other's thought back on their actions.

"So you see, when I realized what needed to be done, I had to get in there, regardless of the stipulations placed upon me. I had to save our alpha. I had to redeem myself. It is what needed to be done. Jacob needed to be place close to his imprint's neck and she needed to place her hands on his chest, near his heart in order to retrieve them from the spirit world. Without this single action, they would both be lost to us and our pack would be in danger."

The council members looked at each other, thinking over the information presented to them. The pack waited in anticipation for the board to speak. Last night, after, Jacob and Nessie had regain consciousness, the pack embraced Seth back into their pack. In their eyes, he had redeemed himself. He was no longer an outcast. He had saved their alpha.

"Thank you Seth. We would like to speak to the doctor. We understand he is present?" Old Quil stated. Sam looked over at Carlisle sitting in the back row and nodded for him to come forward. As Carlisle made his way to the front, many of the pack member's wolves bristle at the smell of a bloodsucker in their mist. Carlisle paid no mind to the emotional shift in the air. He was not here to fight.

"Dr. Cullen, thank you for coming here. I understand this is difficult on both parties but I also know this is the only way we are able to get the information we seek." Billy spoke towards the doctor. Carlisle nodded.

"Gentlemen, thank you for having me. I am happy to report that as of this morning, Jacob is headed towards a full recovery. The couple is getting reacquainted. Jacob's appetite has returned. He had a full breakfast this morning and I have no doubt in my mind that he will return to his previous healthy state. If I am correct and be so bold as to be forward, it is in my professional opinion that as this relationship strengthens, so will the bond between wolf and imprint. Jacob will become stronger than he has ever been and will be able to take over his position within the next couple of months. Thank you."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. You are dismissed."

"Gentlemen." He nodded towards the board and the pack as he made his exit.

Once the doctor was out of the room, Sam stepped up and addressed the council members.

"I have something to add to all of this before you make your decision. As you noticed earlier, there was a shift in the mood. I would like to inform you that the imprint has been accepted. I would also like to inform you, we as a pack have forgiven Seth for his lack in judgement and harbor no ill will towards him. Thank you."

"Thank you Sam. I was wondering why everyone seemed…lighter. We will ask everyone to step out as we talk amongst ourselves. We will call you back in with our decision." Billy spoke. Everyone stood up and begin to exit the room. They were all patting Seth's back and hugging him. The council members took note of their actions and saw how each brother placed their face against Seth's neck and inhaled deeply. They also noted, Sam had constant contact with Seth.

"So…" Seth asked nervously as they closed the door behind them.

"I'm in the dark the same as you pup," Sam stated. "It seems to have gone well but don't get your hopes up. They could keep the sanctions in place until Jacob fully recovers and re-takes his position. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they waited for his word to release you! So don't get your hopes up just yet. Let's let them convene and call us back when they are ready. Let's go eat. I'm starved!" Sam said as he rubbed his belly as he shoulder hugged Seth. The pack agreed and started to head out towards Sam's house. Breakfast sounded good to the rumbling stomach.

_Earlier back at the little red house…_

As the couple pulled back from their first kiss, Jacob planted two more soft kisses on his Nessie's soft supple lips before resting back on his pillow, gazing into her eyes. She smiled sweetly at him.

"How are you?" She asked as she took him in. He had lost so much weight and looked so weak. She frowned and chastised herself for putting him in this state. He noticed the concern on her face.

"Hey. Hey. None of that," he reached out and smooth the lines between her brow. "I'm better, now that you are here. I will get better. I was just missing my heart," he smiled widely at her. She couldn't help herself. She smiled right back. At that moment, a loud rumbling noise interrupted the quietness of the room and they both looked down at Jacob's stomach and then back at each other. Both burst out into a fit of laughter! The monster that is Jacob's stomach had enough lovey dovey shit! He was hungry. Jacob's appetite returned full force.

The couple in the living room hugged each other when the ringing bells of laughter from their daughter and the hardy laugh of the russet wolf penetrated the house. They had missed that laugh. The ringing laugh that belong to their flesh and blood. The laugh they thought they would never hear again. They rejoiced at the sound coming from Jacob's bedroom. Emily took this as her cue and proceeded to carry in a tray piled high with food towards the bedroom. She had come over as soon as she heard the couple had awaken. She knew he would be hungry and she knew exactly what his wolf needed.

The door opened to Jacob's bedroom and he momentarily growl a warning while pulling Nessie closer to him.

"Knock, knock! It's me, Emily! I've come bearing gifts!" She chuckled. She had heard the warning growl she had expected. The growl did not phase her. She does live with a wolf after all and she's attune to the habits of the pack, however she also knew Jacob would be grateful for the food she was delivering to him. She stood there and smiled as she took in the sight on the bed. Her heart swelled with love. She waited until Jacob gave her the signal to step forward. Once he smelled the aroma of the food, he sat up as much as his weaken body allowed him and nodded towards Emily. He had a wide, beaming smile, one she never thought she would ever see again. She was protective over the pack and she had been so worried for Jacob. She missed him and was beyond happy he was starting the road to recovery. She smiled brightly at Nessie. She held love for the imprint because she was the key to Jacob's recovery. To love Jacob would be to love Nessie. It was a package deal. You couldn't love one without loving the other. Emily moved towards the couple and placed the tray on Jacob's lap. He smiled at her and clapped his hands together as he looked at the breakfast feast before him.

"Thank you Em!" he said as she reached down and gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Anytime hon!" she beamed as she took Nessie's hand and gave it a light squeeze. She looked at Nessie's arms and frowned. "Should I let your grandfather in to take care of these?" she questioned. Nessie looked down and seemed surprise to spot the IV ports still in her arm. She had not noticed them there before.

"After Jacob and I finish eating, yes please," she stated and smiled at Emily. Emily nodded as she retreated from the room and left the couple alone again. Jacob had already started eating before she had left the room. He leaned over and kissed Nessie on her cheek as he fed her some bacon. She giggled as she took a bite. Both happier than they ever thought would be possible. Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She snuggled into his side as they ate in comfortable silence.

After finishing the large breakfast, the couple laid back down and just embraced each other. Another knock was heard at the door and they both rolled their eyes. It seems they would not be left alone this morning. Carlisle peered in and looked directly at Jacob. Jacob nodded his head and allowed the doctor to enter. Carlisle smiled brightly at his granddaughter. He had not seen her this happy in years.

"Good morning, Reneesme! Jacob. I've come to check up on you because I am needed at the town hall. The council is having a meeting this morning and I am to update them on your status. After this I will leave you alone." He beamed a smile at Reneesme. She blushed as she realized her grandfather was in Jacob's room as she laid with him. Such an intimate moment for her. Carlisle set about looking at the monitors and assessing Jacob's and Nessie's condition. He took notes after each assessment.

"Sweetie, I'm going to remove these," he indicated to Nessie's arms. "It will feel a bit funny but don't worry, it will be quick," he winked at her. She smiled and nodded. She was relieved to be able to have the ports removed. Jacob's wolf bristled at the thought of someone other than him touching his imprint. Jake fought down his wolf and let the doctor do what he needed to do. A low rumble could be heard from Jacob as Carlisle neared Nessie.

"Jake, look at me. Baby, it's okay. I'm okay," she cooed as she touched his face with her free hand while her grandfather worked on removing the port. She could feel Jacob calm down when she touched his face. "Look, see all done," she presented him with her freed arm. He frowned at the slight bruise mark left by the port. The bruising was already beginning to heal. He leaned forward and kissed her arm. Carlisle cleared his throat as he indicated he still needed to remove the wires that connected to the heart monitors. A low growl could be heard from Jacob. Nessie cradled her hands on his face and worked to calm him down again as Carlisle work at vampire speed to remove the wires. Jacob barely noticed Carlisle had also removed the wires from his body as well as the ones from his imprint. _Damn he works fast!_

"So what's the prognosis doc? Will I survive?" He chuckled at his own joke. Carlisle smiled.

"You are healing fast thanks to your wolf gene. You should be up and walking by later this afternoon. You should be at 100% by the end of the month." Jacob frowned at this last part.

"End of the month?" he questioned.

"Jacob, your body has been through so much. It has been three years." Nessie and Jacob winced at this last part. "Even with your wolf gene, your body may heal fast but your mind and soul will need to heal too. Don't worry. You will be able to phase at least by tomorrow." He winked at him.

"Tomorrow? Doc, listen as long as I have Nessie I should be good by the end of the week," he challenged the doctor.

"Babe…please listen to my grandfather. We have been through so much. Not only you but I as well. There is still so much catching up that we need to do before we move forward. The worst is over now. And we can breathe again but let's take it slow until we both feel 100%. Please?" She begged Jacob. He looked at her in awe. She had such wisdom. He couldn't deny her anything right now. He smiled at her before he place a soft kiss on her lips. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled.

"Okay, baby. Whatever you say, I will do." He promised her. She smiled and returned the kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt but one more thing. I am leaving these IVs in Jacob until later this afternoon. I want your body to absorb the rest of the fluids in the IV packs before I take them out," he stated and held out his finger to indicate to Jacob he was not finished. Jacob let his continue. "If you see that the bags are empty, please call me and I will be here to remove the ports and all this equipment from your room." Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, grandpa. I'll keep an eye on him," Nessie winked at her grandfather. Carlisle smiled her direction and once he was satisfied Jacob would heed his instruction, he made his exit and left the couple alone again. They both settled back down. Jacob kissed the top of her head as Nessie sighed in contentment. They laid there for a few moments before the silence was broken.

"You know you're never gonna get rid of me now," Jacob smiled.

"Who said I wanted you to go?" She answered.

"Ness, I don't ever want to go through that again. I'm so sorry how I made you feel. I never meant to make you feel like that, like sec-," he began.

"Don't. Just don't, okay?" Nessie interrupted him.

"No, baby. I want to apologi-."

"Jake, baby. There is no need to apologize. It wasn't you, it-."

"Please don't say it was you because we both know it wasn't!" He was growing frustrated and she sensed it. They stay quiet for another little bit before she spoke again.

"Jake, when I was…out, I..uh.." she was trying to find the words and trying to remember something that seem to be slipping away from her memory. Jake laid on his side to face her.

"What is it Ness?"

"I don't know. I just…I can't remember," she tried to remember and shook her head. "I really do need to apology-."

"Don't. Please don't." Jake pleaded. "_I_ fucked up."

"Jake…"

"No really I did. I didn't go after you. I should have," he whispered and looked away. Tears began to stream down his face.

"Jake. Baby? Please look at me," Nessie begged. Jacob lifted his face and willed his eyes to open to meet her gaze. "I don't know but I … I feel like, like this is the way it needed to go. I'm not sure but, but something I feel or just know that this is the way it needed to play out. I mean I was just a horny teenager trying to get in your pants." They both chuckled at the memories. "I think if I had not left, we would have done something we both would have regretted."

"I would never regret anything involving you!"

"Jake, no, not like that."

"Then how Ness?"

"I was still young. I had major, I mean MAJOR raging hormones! I didn't feel like myself. I was trying to be something that I never was. I was trying to fit in a world I didn't really belong."

"But you DO belong! Here with me."

"I know but not in the frame of mind I was in. Look, I was not ready for this. For what we can built now. Back then I thought, I felt you deserved much better than me."

"Oh, Ness," Jacob whispered.

"As fucked up as it all may seem, I felt like I stretched myself beyond my means. I was trying to make you take me because I was so fucked up here and here," she said as she pointed to her head and her heart. "I didn't know what was going on with me. I-I-I was only four human years but when I looked in the mirror I was-I looked fifteen. Do you know what it feels like to feel like you are trapped in a body that you don't know?" Jacob knew the feeling all too well. "My body was changing, fast and I didn't feel like I could catch up, mentally. One minute I'm playing with dolls and the next, bam, hello hormones!" She fell silent and tears begin to tumble down her face. "I-I just didn't want to be. I didn't want to die but I didn't want to live either. I just, I just didn't want to exist." She admitted. A pain shot through Jacob's heart when Nessie confessed this. He could never imagine a world without her. He _never_ wanted to imagine a world without her in it.

"Ness…" he whispered as he begin to cry at the thought of her pain.

"I was just so broken, Jake. I was lost. I di-didn't feel, I just wasn't strong enough to deal with myself much less with the possibility of us," she cried. He pulled her into his warm embrace and let her sob into his chest.

"Ness, I am so sorry. You are my imprint. It was, it _IS_ my responsibility to help you and I fucked up."

"No, Jake. You couldn't have known. No one did because I never let anyone in. I felt like a freak of nature. Like I wasn't supposed to be."

"Ness, don't. Please. Don't say that. You are _supposed_ to be! I would never, I could never…I don't know what I would become without you! I'm lost without you. I can't eat. I can't sleep. Life, I don't want it if it has to be without you! I feel like a fuck up but all that shit disappears when I'm with you. Ness, I love you," he confessed. She looked up at him and gazed in his eyes. "Baby, I love you. And maybe you're right. We weren't ready back then. I just couldn't do what you wanted me too and it was killing me! It went against everything about being bonded with you through imprinting. Everything! I was fighting my pack, I was fighting your parents…I was fighting myself. My wolf was clawing to get to you. To mark you ours but I just couldn't. I just knew it wasn't the right time." His wolf snuck to the surface again, _Mark! Mine!_ and Jacob pushed him down again. "Even now, my wolf wants to mark you. It is taking everything I have to not just do it because I love you. I don't want to rush you. This isn't just about me or my wolf. This is about you. About us. I want you to want me just as much as I want you. I want this between us to be equal. Forget the imprinting because I know deep down inside I would have loved you either way. Imprint or not. That's how much I love you. With my heart. With my soul. With my everything because you_are_ my everything."

"Oh, Jake…" she whispered. Jake caressed her face with the back of his hands and she held onto his wrist. He looked into her eyes and pulled her towards him. He gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her ever so gently. She sobbed into his kiss and he held her in place. She squeezed her eyes shut just wanting him nearer. Jacob sense what she needed and he lightly trace her bottom lip with his tongue, once again seeking permission. She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss. He wanted to convey the love and devotion he felt for her _now_ more than ever. She was his and he wanted her to know he was hers as well. He was so lost and insecure without her but now here in her arms, in his arms, in this lover's kiss, he was found and he was home. Never did he want to be separated from his heart again. Never would he let himself be separated from her again. She pulled back from the kiss and looked directly in his eyes.

"You know you're never gonna get rid of me now," she smiled.

"Who said I wanted you to go?" he answered and then he kissed her again, pulling her closer.

**Please review. I will be working on the next chapter and should post at least by tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**Sorry about grammar and spelling**

**Much love...**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I just want to note that this story was never intended to center around the Cullen's. I want this to be centered around the wolf pack. The Cullen's will make an appearance when needed but other than that they will not make that much of an appearance. We'll just assume Bella &amp; Edward worked their shit out and leave it at that. **

**Language...**

**&amp; Disclaimed.. no ownership... **

Chapter 17…

"Are you sure? Have you checked your voicemail?"

"Seth, pup, I am sure. They have not called. I told you I would call you as soon as they call me. Besides you need to be there too."

"I know but…"

"Look, I get it. I'm worried too but we need to be patient. I will call you and you know I will," Sam tried to appease Seth yet again. It felt like that is all he had been doing these past two weeks. The elders still had not called them back and Seth was going out of his mind with worry. It was grating on the nerves of the pack especially when they would patrol with Seth. Being linked to a worried mind had its disadvantages.

"I know Sam. I'm sorry." He felt bad yet again. He knew he was pestering everyone especially Sam but he just wanted to know the outcome already. Lately he felt like all he did was hurry up and wait. Waiting was the hardest part. His mother was already at home resting and he called her every day since she got out of the hospital three days ago. He had yet to see her because he was ordered to stay on the reservation until the council called him in. Charlie was fuming that he had not gone to the hospital to check on his mother. He couldn't understand Seth's behavior. Seth had already informed his mother what was going on, so she was able to calm Charlie down, remaining him that this was one of those 'need to know' situation. Charlie knew this but it didn't stop his anger towards Seth. All he could do was understand and accept what was happening. Sue reminded him that Seth will come when he can.

Sue was finally released after waking up from her short comatose state. After the adrenaline faded, Sue's body had gone into shock from all the pain and injuries. She was out for six days. The doctors kept her another week to monitor her progression. Once she was finally deemed stable, she was release to her husband. Leah had gone to stay with them to help care for mother. Sam temporarily removed Leah from patrol duties so that she was able to stay with her mother. Sue was looking at another month and a half of being plastered in cast. Both her arms as well as one leg was covered in the stuff. Her ribs were wrapped nice and tight. She was order to be on bed rest for the duration of her recovery. Sue was never one to lay about but she had no choice in this matter. She was just happy she survived thanks to her boys and Dr. Cullen. She shivered at the thought of becoming a vampire. Her heart broke at the thought of what that would have meant for Charlie. She was extremely grateful someone upstairs was looking out for her that day and if you asked her, she would say her Harry had his eyes on her. And Charlie would respond, "Well thank our lucky stars for Harry!"

There was not a jealous bone in Charlie's body when it came to the memory of Harry. He knew how much he meant to Sue and would never disrespect the memory of his late best friend and Sue's first husband. This was one of the most endearing charms that attracted Sue to Charlie. With Sue back home and Leah temporarily living with at the Swan residence, this left Seth to his own accord. No one was around at night to keep him from worrying so much. He was left with his thoughts and his worries when he did not have patrol duties. He wasn't sure what his future held but he hoped that the actions he took to save Jacob would alleviate most of, if not, all of the problems caused by his trusting nature and his big mouth! Although Seth felt alone most nights, he had really only had about two nights by himself, because Brady and Collin took it upon themselves to keep Seth occupied. Two nights may not seem like a lot of time but when you have the fucking weight of the world on your shoulders, two days seemed like an eternity! Seth was utterly grateful for Brady and Collin and the fact that the pack had forgiven his transgressions. He was no longer getting daily beating although deep down he felt he still deserved them. Being around Brady and Collin, Seth was able to be freed from his thoughts and worries if only for a moment. If they were not at Brady's playing video games, they were at Seth watching movies. Most night, they ate dinner at Sam and Emily's. Life was starting to turn around for the young wolf and he couldn't be more happier.

Then there was Jacob and Nessie. Jacob was able to get out of bed by the fourth day. He had packed on a significate amount of weight and muscle mass and he was still gaining more day by day. His body was beginning to fill out and the ghostly look that had settled on his face was now gone. Nessie never left his side. She basically moved into his house. No one in her family was complaining one bit. They had not been apart from each other in the past two weeks. When Sue was released, both Jake and Nessie went to visit her. Sue was so happy to see Jacob going back to his healthy old self. She was over the moon that Nessie had come to her senses and accepted the imprint. She knew the implications of rejecting an imprint and was slightly afraid they had been too late to save both Jake and Nessie. Charlie was happy to see his granddaughter again. He had missed her these past three years. He was a little skeptical of her relationship with Jacob since he still could not get over the fact that although she looked seventeen, she was still only seven human years. The age gap between her and Jacob was bothersome for Charlie but Nessie didn't let that faze her. She told her grandfather that she was the happiest she had ever been and life without Jacob was not a life she wanted. Besides, her parents had given their blessings, well at least mom had. Dad is still begging her to take this slow, to think about what she is doing and to please always be careful. He still thought of Jacob as dangerous and didn't trust the wolf in him. Jacob was not worried about what Edward thought. He could care less. He only cared about one opinion in this world and that was the opinion of his imprint, his Nessie. Everything else did not matter.

Although Nessie stayed with Jacob, nothing had happen so far. They both wanted to wait until Jacob was strong enough, however there were many nights they had gone to the edge of no return. Jacob's wolf was still screaming to mark Nessie. Nessie really wanted to be with Jacob in the most intimate of ways, but she did not want to push him in his current state and he did not want to push her into something she was not ready for. Both were feeling the frustration building within themselves. The needed release was almost becoming unbearable for both. Nessie had confessed to Jacob she was scared because she had never been intimate with anyone. Jacob let her know that he was in the same boat. He had never had sex with anyone. Nessie was slightly relieved she would not be the only one in this relationship that would be inexperienced in the matter of sex. Of course, she now felt the added pressure of wanting the first time with Jake to be perfect or as perfect as it could be for both of them.

"Baby, what is running through that pretty little mind of yours?" Nessie was snapped out of her daydreaming about what it would be like to be with Jake.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking about everything that has happened," she lied. She was embarrassed about admitting her lustful thought about being with Jake. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. She loved the feel of his lips on hers. Shivers ran up and down her spine when his warm breath caressed against her skin. She love how he tasted and wondered what he would taste like when they finally made the move to go further in this relationship. She moaned into his mouth at the thought of his salty sweetness. He swallowed her moan and growled in response. He was able to smell her arousal and wanted nothing more than to taste her sweetness. Since she was sitting on his lap, he was sure she could feel his arousal as his jeans became tighter. They pulled away from the kiss, panting. Their hearts beating faster and the heat between them rising. Jacob was thankful Billy was not home at the moment. Even though the couple had not left each other's side, they had not had a real chance to be alone with pack members and their imprints coming and going, visiting their alpha and his imprint. Several nights, dinner was held at the Black residence to celebrate the reunion of the couple and when no one came around, Billy was there with them. This was his house after all!

But today he was away and that left the couple with much needed alone time. They sat in the living room watching a movie. Nessie nestled on Jake's lap, her head resting against his chest when they were not kissing, hearing his heartbeat. He could hear the rapid beat of her heart as it sped with his every touch on her skin. He smiled at the effect his touch had on her. While pretending to watch the movie, he experimented with the effect his touch had on her. With the arm that was wrapped around her waist, his hand crested the exposed skin of her hip. This touch seem to raise her state of arousal. He was able to smell her becoming more and more aroused as he traced patterns on her hip. The hand gently caressing up and down on her arm seemed to relax and calm her. Oh but the best touch of all was the touch of his lips on the crook of her neck, for this touch cause her breathing to hitch and soft moans to escape her lips from time to time. This was his favorite touch. The sounds of her moans caused his clothed member to become painfully engorged against her thigh and he knew she could feel him. This was his favorite torture. Even though his wolf was scratching at the surface to mark her, Jacob was simply enjoying the pleasurable torture he was afflicting on her as well as himself. The anticipation drove him wild with want. This was all he could enjoy until she was ready and he aimed to enjoy it to the fullest. He would wait.

So, while he waited, he placed feather light kisses on her neck, moving up her jawline until he reached her earlobe. He then nipped her earlobe between his teeth as she shivered at the touch. He moved back down to her neck and begin to place open mouth kisses against her skin as she exposed more of her neck to him. This simple act of submission drove his wolf wild. His wolf was pleased with the gesture. He placed his face into the crook of her neck and smiled against her skin as he deeply inhaled her scent. He could feel her quiver and smell her heighten arousal while she quietly moaned with pleasure.

"Jake…" she moaned and he almost lost it as he was momentarily dazed by the way she whispered his name. "Jacob…"

"Hmmm…" he murmured against her skin in response as he was buzzing with pleasure.

"Baby, your phone is vibrating," she said.

"Huh?" he whispered, kissing her neck, still caught up in the moment. She pulled away from him and a slightly shook him. He shook his head to release himself from his daze and looked at her. "What?" he questioned.

"You're phone is vibrating, baby."

"What?" he stated again and then, "Oh! My phone!" he said as he finally heard what Nessie was saying to him. He pulled it out of his pocket, slightly brushing against his erection causing himself to twitch. He looked up at Nessie and saw her bite her lip as she eyes his crotch area. She looked up at Jacob and blushed at being caught. He smirked at her, liking her response as he answered his phone. While he answered his phone, he caressed her jaw with the back of his hand and blew her a kiss. She blushed again as she giggled.

"Hey, what's up Embry? Long time no see, bro!"

"Hey Jake! Been awhile, man! How you doing, bro?"

"I am doing so much better," he winked at Nessie. She blushed again.

"Yeah? How's that pretty little lady of yours treating you now-a-days?"

"Ah man! You know how it is! She's great! I love having her back!" he smiled at her and she leaned over for a light kiss he was sure Embry could hear.

"That's great news Jake! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thanks man! I couldn't be happier!" he beamed.

"Oh I can think of a way she can make you happier!" Embry teased. Jacob laughed knowing exactly what he meant.

"God, don't I know it!" he stated as pulled Nessie closer to him.

"How is _that_ going?"

"Slow man. Very, very slow."

"Blue balls slow?" Embry laughed.

"You know it!" Jacob confirmed while laughing. Nessie glared at him because she could hear Embry laughing on the other end of the phone. He looked at her and innocently shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways, Jake! I called because of _bonfire_!" Embry said with enthusiasm!

"Oh! No shit! When?"

"Tonight man!"

"Sweet! I'm down!"

"Of course you are moron!" Embry stated laughing.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Jacob stated back playfully while laughing.

"Haha! You wish fucker!"

"Not even close!"

"Yeah, that's what she said!" Embry roared with laughter. Jacob could hear Quil laughing in the background.

"Oh is that how it is!" Jacob asked still jokingly.

"Apparently, blue balls!" More laughter from both Embry and Quil.

"Ah man! Fuck you and Quil! I can hear his ass in the background!" Both Embry and Quil roared with laughter again.

"Ah! I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding man!" Embry said as he was trying to contain his laughter. "But for real man. I will see you at the bonfire."

"Yeah, alright man. I will see you there and tell Quil I'm gonna beat his ass when I see him!" Jacob threatened while laughing.

"Quil said you wish!" Both Embry and Quil roaring with laughter again!

"You know what! I'm gonna hang up now!" Jacob warned lightheartedly.

"I kid! I kid! A'ight man! We'll see you later! Tell Ness we said hi!"

"Will do! Later fuckers!" Jacob said as he hung up, shaking his head while chuckling at his best friends antics. Both Embry and Quil were still roaring with laughter when Jacob hung up with them. It had been so long since they had joked around like this. Quil and Embry were happy to have their best friend back. They missed the old Jake. The one that they could play around with and joke with. They both appreciated him as their alpha but he was their best friend first and foremost!

Embry chuckled as he hung up with Jake, shaking his head. Quil contained his laughter long enough to ask, "So, he coming right?"

Embry nodded his head, unable to speak. Quil sensed the shift in Embry's mood. He stepped up to him and took him in his arms. This was all Embry needed as he began to sob into Quil's shoulder. The emotions overtook him and he just let the tears escape his eyes while holding onto Quil for support. Quil didn't say a word. No words were needed. He just held his friend until Embry was able to collect himself again.

"I-I t-thought … I-I w-wa-was s-sure…" he sobbed into Quil shoulder. Quil held him tighter.

"Yeah. I know man. I know," was all he needed to say. He knew what Embry was feeling. He felt it too. They thought their best friend was lost. They would never see his smiling face again. That night when the monitors stopped, they thought they had lost him for good. They hugged each other that night like they were hugging now. Each supporting the other. The dynamic trio was almost down one member. Embry sighed, collected himself and wiped away his tears. Quil pulled back and tilted his head slightly to catch Embry's gaze.

"All good brother?" he asked his friend, his brother.

"Yeah. I'm good," Embry said as he was nodding his head and wiping the last of tears. "All good."

"Good. Now let's go collect the firewood before Sam has our hides!" he said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Embry smiled and mock punched his shoulder, showing his appreciation for his presence. With that both gave each a final hug then headed out in search of wood for the bonfire being held tonight.

Sam had announced a bonfire was to take place tonight to celebrate the acceptance of the imprint for their alpha and the release of stipulations on Seth. Earlier that day, they finally received the phone call they had been waiting for. The council members decided Seth had paid for his transgression and were releasing him from his stipulation. They stated he was allowed to do more research since this is what helped saved the alpha. The tribes privy library were once again assessable to Seth. This time he would not take the information, contained within the library, lightly. This time he learned to respect the histories and secrets of the tribe with more reverence than in the past.

After leaving the town hall, Seth broke down feeling the weight of the past three years being lifted off his shoulders. He was finally able to breathe again. He felt lighter than he had ever felt before. With his new found freedom, there was one thing he knew he wanted to do above anything else. He needed to see his mom. With that thought, Seth raced out of the town hall and headed towards the Swan residence. This time, he did not need to wait for anyone to chaperone him. This time he could come and go as he pleased. He never again wanted to find himself in that position again. He vowed he would never forget the effects of his mistakes. He wasn't afraid of being kicked off the reservation and forced never to phase again. That he could handle. What he couldn't handle was losing his friend, his alpha, his big brother. That would have been a worse fate, worse than anything else that was thrown his way. No. Seth would never forget the effect of running his stupid big mouth when he had no right too.

As he neared, the Swan residence, Seth practically jumped out of his car before he could put it in park. He raced up the steps and knocked excitedly while waiting anxiously for someone to answer the door. Chief Swan ripped open the door about to rip into whoever was disturbing his peaceful household when his eyes caught the sight before him. Seth! Seth had finally come to see his mother. Charlie was not sure what took him so long but he knew it must have been something important to keep Seth away from Sue. He was always by her side since he was her baby. Charlie stood back and welcomed Seth into the house.

"Hey Seth! Long time no see! Everything alright?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Everything is perfect now Charlie! Everything is perfect," Seth beamed.

"Well good! Now go on upstairs. She is in her room on bed rest. She's been waiting to see you," he stated as he gestured towards the stairs. Seth's face lit up as he thanked Charlie and bound up the stairs, taking two at a time. He raced down the short hallway and as he entered the room, his face fell and shock dominated his facial features. There on the bed laid his broken mother. Her broken limbs covered in plaster. Tears begin to well up in his eyes. She looked at him and smiled, tears filling her eyes as well.

"Sethy…" she whispered. "My baby! Come here!" she cried. He did what he was told and fell into her plastered arms and cried into her shoulders. If she was able to move her arms, she would have certainly have held onto her son and rocked him while she comforted him. "Shh…it's okay sweetie. I'm okay. I will be fine. Just need time to heal these old bones. Sethy look at me, please." He looked up at her with tear stained cheeks. "Oh baby. Don't cry. It's going to be all good, okay?" He nodded and proceeded to wipe away his tears and hers.

"I love you mom!" he bent over and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, baby and I love you! Momma will be okay. I'm here. I'm alive and I'm not a damn bloodsucker!" she laughed. He chuckled and nodded. "Now come on. Leah, get up so your brother can sit down and tell me what he has been doing these last two weeks." It was only then that Seth had realized his sister was sitting beside their mother. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hey." He smiled weakly at her. She stood up and took him into an embrace. Leah was a cold-hearted bitch. Life made sure she was. She had harden her heart to everyone but when it came to her baby brother she couldn't help it. She had a soft spot for him. She was very protective of him. She did not show it very often and there were times her show of affection was through anger, but she loved him and he knew it. She pulled away and softly punched his shoulder. He smiled at her and then sat in the chair she had occupied before.

"Tell me," his mother begin. He knew what she wanted to hear.

"I'm free. Everything is lifted."

"Oh Baby! I'm so happy for you sweetie!"

"Thanks mom! I'm so relieved."

"I know baby."

"Mom, I'm sorry," he began, "I was wrong and I have learned my lesson. The tribe secrets are to be respected. I'm sorry I ever disrespected them and in turn disrespected my elders, my tribe, but most of all I disrespect you and for that I am truly very sorry. I sit here now begging for your forgiveness mother. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have, sweetie. I already have," she smiled lovingly at him. Tears once again streaming down both of their faces.

"Mom, you have to tell him," Leah interrupted.

"Tell me what?" he looked at both women, confused.

"Mom," Leah pleaded. She looked at her mother and her mother nodded.

"Seth, it's nothing bad. It will depend upon how you look at it."

"Okay, you're scaring me. What is it mom?"

"Seth calm down. Okay so for the past six months or so, I have been having these dreams. Your father is in the spirit world and he is trying to reach out to me."

"What?" he wondered.

"He was trying to tell me something. When I was in a coma, I found myself in his presence."

"Oh mom!" he whispered.

"Yes. I know. I missed that man so much. He told me how much he missed me and how much he misses you, the both of you! He is so proud of you two! He only wished he could have been here when you phased."

"I wish he was here too. I really miss him." Seth said.

"I know Sethy. I know. Well anyways, he was finally able to give me the message he had been so hard trying to tell me through my dreams. Seth, before I tell you this, please promise me you will keep an open mind?"

"Yes mom, what is it?" he gulped and wondered what the message was?

"Seth, this is for you and your sister. Your dad told me that both of you will imprint," he smiled at this revelation, "however, Leah's imprint will solely depend upon yours."

"What? What does that even mean?"

"Seth, if you imprint before your sister, her imprint will be lost to her, forever." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just a few minutes ago, he was light as a feather with the weight of the world being lifted off his shoulders only to have it come crashing down on him again only this time it was ten times worse. How could this be? "Seth, honey, please don't be upset."

"How am I not supposed to be upset? My sister's happiness is dependent on me! Wait! Are you saying that if Leah imprints before me, than we will both have a chance at imprinting, at happiness?" Seth questioned.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. But this will not be easy especially with your sister being here helping me out. Secluded," she waited for Seth to pick up on the meaning behind her words.

"Fuck…I'm going to have to stay out of the public eye aren't I?"

"Language Seth and yes." She let this sink in. Seth had finally got his freedom back but now he would still have to be under house arrest until Leah imprints and there is no guarantee when that would be. If he became selfish and went out and risk accidently imprinting, then there went her chances. He cursed internally. _Shit!_

"Seth, there is good news."

"What is it?" a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Her imprinting depended on the acceptance of the alpha imprint. Once that happens then she is close to finding her imprint."

"Wait! How is Leah's imprinting dependent on Jacob's? What does that even mean?" he was really confused.

"Seth, all I know is what your father told me. I don't know any more than what I have already told you." He sat there molding over the information he had just received. How was Jake's imprint related to Leah? It didn't make any sense. What sucked worse was having to be under house arrest again just so he wouldn't fuck up her chances. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Did he mentioned if I was going to imprint on a man or woman?" he asked his mother.

"So you know?" she whispered in surprise and relief.

"Yes, I know I'm a submissive but I do have a chance of imprinting on a woman and she will carry my children but I also have an equal chance of imprinting on a man which means I would be the one to carry his children."

"Sweetie, you do know it's not just any man?" she wondered.

"What now?" she piqued his interest. What was she trying to tell him?

"Seth, if you imprint on a man it will be a shape shifter. A dominate," she informed him. His eyes widen for he knew when a dominate imprints on a submissive, he will stop at nothing to mate with him as soon as the imprint takes place, regardless if the submissive imprints on the dominate or not. He was in risk of being taken without his permission. _No. This can't be happening. How is this happening to me? This must be punishment from the spirits for having revealed the tribe secrets to an outsider. Shit!_

"Seth talk to me," his mother asked with concern. She knew exactly what it meant to be submissive. She had done her research as soon as Seth was born and it was revealed what he was. She was scared for her baby.

"Mom, I just don't know. It's a lot to take in. I just…" he trailed off.

"Seth…" Leah spoke. He looked up and met her gazed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He swallowed hard and slowly nodded his head. He knew she could not control this. It was not her fault. He couldn't place blame on her. His heart sank with this new information. He sat back in the chair and sighed heavily. His heart sank. He was screwed.

"Mom…" he whispered. She looked at him from where she laid.

"Yes baby?" He stayed silent for a long time before he spoke again.

"Why?"

Her heart shattered into a million pieces at the sadness in her son's voice. She wanted to take away his pain. She wanted to shoulder his responsibility.

"oh Seth…" she cried softly. "Baby there are times we have to do things that we don't want to do. It's what's makes us stronger. Your father always told you that you had to take the good with the bad but to always look at the good in life because life is too short to worry about the bad. I'm sorry you have to go through this baby and I wish I could take this from you. No mother ever wants to see her child in pain however we know we cannot prevent it. We can only be there for you. I love you sweetie but I'm not sure why? That is one question that is so hard to answer. The one question I wish I had the answers for." He smiled at her and knew she would not know the answer. Who does ever knows the answer to that question? He had just plummeted from his high of being released from the stipulations. Now he life is in his sister's hand or rather in the hands of the imprinting gods. _Damn this suck!_ He sighed heavily. He placed a smile on his face a looked at his mother and sister. He didn't want them to feel sorry for him. He did not need their pity. He will just continue to do what he has been doing for the last three years. He would just continue to avoid everyone's gazes until the day Leah imprints. Whenever that day may be? He was glad he would not have to wait that long because Nessie had accepted the imprint and that just meant his happiness is one day closer. He will just have to wait for the news that Leah had found her imprint.

"I'm good. Seriously. I can handle this. I will make you proud. This is my chance to redeem myself for the disrespect I have shown towards everyone," he stated with renewed determination. It felt like the spirits were trying everything to break him down and there were times he just couldn't seem find his way home but he would not let this break him. He would prevail because now is the time for him to rise up to this challenge. He was determined to take his life back and he knew his sister and himself deserved their happily ever after. He was determined to see to it that this would happen for them besides he had already went through three years of hell. If he could survive that then he can certainly survive this.

He will just have to pray and hope the spirits take mercy on him and let him imprint on a _female _because he was too scared to find out how he would deliver his children!

**As always...please review. I'm still working on who Leah will imprint and for Seth...man or woman? Bonfire and possible lemony goodness will be next chapter... Until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

**Much love...**


	18. Chapter 18

**So this chapter was supposed to contain lemons but it started to become a monster of a chapter and I decided to split this one in half. So this means I will upload two chapters today. Yay! Happy Sunday! Oh and don't mind the chapter title. I just experimenting with it. **

**Language...And SM owns the characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own sick and twisted pleasure! **

Chapter 18…

********************************* **_Bonfire_** ************************************

The air crackled with raw excitement. The mood was light and exuberant. The reservation was alive with celebration. The tribe was buzzing with eagerness and exhilaration for today was the day of the bonfire…the bonfire that has been in the making for the last century. The elders never thought they would see this day. The pack bustling with happiness, their excitement barely containable. Each wolf alive with enthusiasm. Their eyes sparkling, their senses becoming live wires, and their mood soaring above the clouds! The happiness in the air was due to the celebration that was to come. Today, the pack would celebrate the return of their alpha.

Three years ago, none of them thought this day would ever come. A few days ago, this day was all but impossible as their alpha laid dying before their very eyes. A few days ago, the pack was on the brink of becoming extinct. Slowly dying out and becoming a faded memory. This would have been their destiny had it not been for the actions of a lone wolf. The outcast. The shunned. The one who brought about the destruction of their alpha. The one who had betrayed his tribe by sharing their secrets with an outsider. The one who was responsible to for the rejection of an imprint thus sentencing their alpha to death. He, who was responsible for the death sentence, had redeemed himself by pulling the alpha away from the grips of death. Seth Clearwater had redeemed himself the night he helped Nessie retrieve Jacob from the spirit world. His brothers had forgiven him for his actions and today at the bonfire, he would rejoin the brotherhood that he was shunned from…together with the celebration of acceptance of the alpha imprint.

Seth was at home getting ready for the bonfire tonight but his mood was heavy. He was thinking on the message his mother had delivered to him. He now shouldered the burden of Leah's future happiness. If he imprinted before her, her imprint would be forever lost to her. Their only chance of happy-ever-after was for his sister to find her imprint. She would only find her imprint if the imprint of the alpha was accepted. He knew this hurdle had been crossed. Now they just had to wait for Leah to imprint. His heart was heavy from the weight of this knowledge. On top of all this, he was unsure if his imprint would be male or female. All the uncertainties about their future had Seth scared. As he looked at himself in the mirror, sweat started to pour down face. He could feel himself shake and his breathing became shallow, his face devoid of color. He had put on a brave face for his mother and sister but he was scared shitless! How was he going to do this? His future now dependent upon making no eye contact until his sister imprints. He was shaken out of thoughts by the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey Seth! You here?" Brady shouting out as he made his way into the house followed closely by Collin. Brady and Collin. They had become his best friends. Saving him from his lonely thoughts these last two weeks as they had waited to hear from the council on the decision regarding the stipulations placed upon Seth. Brady and Collin had become his sidekicks. Wherever Seth went, Brady and Collin were sure to follow. If you found one, you found all three. They had become the little brothers of the pack.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" Seth shouted back. He took one more look in the mirror and then collected himself before he headed downstairs. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he spotted Brady sitting on the couch already setting up the game console, while Collin was in the kitchen with his head in the frig. He chuckled to himself. This had become the typical scene at any house they were at with the exceptions being Sam's. Emily would not let Collin near her frig. She had whacked him a couple of times before he finally got the hint. And in a room full of dominate wolves, there was no way Brady would have control over the TV, much less _Sam's_ TV!

"Hey man! You ready for tonight?" an excited Brady asked Seth once he spotted him. Collin looked up from his position in front of the frig.

"Hey Seth! Soda?" Collin offered him. Seth nodded and Collin tossed the drink his way. Seth really wanted a nice cold beer, just to take the edge off a little. His nerves were getting the better of him. Collin and Seth made their way over to the couch where Brady had already set up the game console. They still had a couple hours to kill.

"Yeah about as ready as I'll ever be."

"I can hear your heart beating out of your chest man! Relax! It'll be fun," stated Brady. Seth smiled at him. He had become really close to these two so he decided to get things off his chest.

"Yeah, about that," he started. Collin stopped drinking his soda and Brady put the game on pause.

"What's up?" asked Collin, curious about what Seth had to say.

"Yeah man! What's going on?" Brady equally as curious.

Seth took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it. Like ripping a bandage off. One fail swoop. "So I went to visit my mom," he begin.

"Is everything okay?" both Brady and Collin chimed in. They both looked at each other.

"Jinx, bitch!" they both said at the same time.  
"Jinx again!" again at the same time. This went on for a bit.

"GUYS! GUYS! Would you please listen?" Seth was frustrated and just wanted to get things off his chest. Brandy and Collin stopped and looked towards Seth. Instantly, they knew something was bothering him. He never raises his voice to anyone so this must be very important.

"Sorry, man. Go ahead bro," encouraged Brady. Seth sighed heavily before he continued.

"So like I said, I went to visit my mom and she told me something that is just too heavy to hold in."

"What is it? What did she say?" (_Brady_)

"Get this! So she has been having these dreams about my father in the spirit world."

"Okay, that can either be good or bad." (_Collin_)

"Listen! So she tells me that she felt like he had been trying to reach out to her but just couldn't but when went into a coma, she found herself in the spirit world with my father. And get this!" By now both Brady and Collin were on the edge of their seats. "My father tells my mother that both Leah and I will imprint."

"That's great!" (_Brady_)

"Yeah it is! (_Collin_)

"LISTEN! Let me finish!" Seth raised his voice again. Both boys could sense the bad part was coming. "So we will imprint, great and dandy _BUT_ if _I_ imprint before my sister then her imprint is _lost _to her _FOREVER!_" Both Brady and Collin gasped at what Seth just said. Dumbfounded for a minute, they are unable to respond.

"Does Leah know?" asked Brady.

"Yes. My mom told her before she told me."

"Okay, so we will just have to be extra careful. You never make eye contact anyways so that can help out," pointed out Collin. A small, sad smile played on Seth's lips. He did not like the way he had become. It was not in his nature to not make eye contact however it had become vital that he continued with his adopted habit.

"Yeah and we can definitely help you out! This will work out! You'll see!" stated Brady confidentially. Seth wished he was as sure as his friends. He also wished Leah would imprint as fast as possible. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Hey man. Don't worry! We got your six," Brady stated after he noticed the sad look on Seth's face. _Okay, they have been playing too many war games if Brady is speaking in military lingo and I understood._ He sighed again, smiled at the thought, and ran the palm of hands down his laps in an effort to wipe off the sweat from his hands.

"You ready to get your ass handed to you?" Brady smiled at Seth while handing him a controller. Seth smiled wider and grabbed the controller, thankful for the welcomed distraction.

"Oh is that so!" he stated. The boys begin to immerse themselves in the video game. Seth felt a bit better knowing his friends would shoulder the weight and responsibility with him. He temporarily was able to forget what was plaguing his mind. He was grateful to have his friends with him. After three solitary years, Seth was glad to have _any_ friends. The only thing to do now was to beat his friends in a friendly game of Call of Duty until they headed out to the bonfire…eyes to the ground that is!

Meanwhile, Jacob and Nessie were getting ready for the bonfire. She knew this would be in celebration that her and her Jakey were back together. She was so happy skipping around their room, light as a feather! She was looking forward to tonight. While she hummed to herself, looking for an outfit to wear for both herself and her Jake, he stood with arms crossed over his muscled chest, leaning on the doorframe of _their_ bedroom. He took in the sight of his Nessie going through_their_ closet trying to find suitable outfits. A smile on his face and love in his heart. _Mine! Mark! Mate!_ And of course, a demanding wolf he had to beat down inside. These past two weeks, Jacob had been in heaven. If he was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up. He finally had his Nessie back and he was feeling better than he had ever felt before. His cheeks were sore from not being able to wipe the smile off his face. The imprint had morphed from being her best friend to wanting to be more to her, for her. The last time he saw her, she resembled a fifteen year old and her raging hormones were in full swing. He grimaced at the memory of having to fight off his pack brothers. Her scent was driving them wild. Back then, he was also struggling with the feeling of wanting to take her intimately and of wanting to protect her innocence. Jacob had been struggling to find the balance to be what she needed and what she wanted, while still having to find the strength to control his inner wolf.

He sighed heavily, as only lovers do when in the presence of the object of their affection, when Nessie finally spotted him leaning against the doorframe. She dropped what she was doing and floated over to him. Immediately, Jacob opened his arms to embrace his girl. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in for a deep kiss. She loved the way he tasted and she knew she would never tire of wanting to taste him. The need for him growing every time he touched her, caressed her, kissed her. If it was not necessary to breathe, she would never pull away from his kisses but alas her lungs needed air. Hesitantly, pulling away, she smiled up at him as he placed his forehead on hers, placed his hands loosely on her hips and lost himself in her gaze.

"Hey baby. How long have you been standing there?" she quietly asked. He smiled and kissed her again before he spoke.

"Long enough," he answered back as quietly as she had asked. He was lost in her big, beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He could stay like this forever, just drowning in her gaze. She stared at him in awe. How did she ever get so lucky? She was equally lost in his dark brown eyes. They leaned in to a kiss again. He just loved how she tasted and could have continued to kiss her, however the need to talk to her was gnawing at him. She could feel him tense up as they kissed. He was anxious, not knowing how she would take what he needed to tell her but he promised himself he would accept it regardless if he liked her reaction or not.

"What is it?" Nessie asked as she sense the change in Jacob's mood. The bond between them was growing stronger every day and she was able to feel the subtle changes in his mood. He sighed again as he pulled her even tighter against him.

"We need to talk," he stated.

"About?"

"Tonight."

"What about tonight?" she asked, curiosity taking over. "Wait, you still want to go right? Are you feeling okay? What's wrong?" she peppered him with questions as she inspected his form looking for any signs of distress. He gently tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes again.

"I'm fine, love. Well, sort of," he continued.

"What do you mean sort of?" she begin to worry.

"This has to do with us, with the imprinting," he looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Jacob, look I know and I appreciate you waiting for me. I not sure when I will be ready but you _will_ be the first to know," she started.

"Nessie, love, it's not about _that_," he assured her again about the lack of sex between them before he continued, "Look, baby, I know that you know about imprinting, the need to _mate _to seal the bond and the effects it has on both parties." She winced at the memory of almost losing him. _Mine! Mate! _His wolf chimed in. "But there is so much more to it and I want to explain it to you before we head out to the bonfire ." Now he really piqued her interest.

"What do you mean?" she asked as they moved over to their bed and sat down. _Their _bed. This made him smile.

"Well, you know imprinting brings soulmates together. It finds the love that was meant to be. I am devoted to you to make you happy, to be what you need when you need but it is so much more than that. Love doesn't even began to describe what I feel. I _need _you in my life. I emotionally, spiritually, and physically _need _you. I need you like I need air to breath. You are my air. You have my heart. But at the same time, this need is dangerous. Ah, how do I explain this?" Jacob was looking for the right words to explain what he was trying to say. "Okay let me just say it. Ness, babe, I want you to be aware there is a dark side to imprinting." He stopped to let this sink in. Nessie sat there looking at him, waiting for him to continue. He understood and started up again, "See when a wolf imprints, it becomes necessary for him to mark his mate, to stake his claim so-to-speak. Once the pair have mated, the wolf's scent is permanently on his mate letting others know she or he has been taken. This way no other wolf will dare to stake their claim on another wolf's mate." At this point, he stopped looking at her because he was unsure how she would take this next part. "Until that time, he will become possessive of his intended mate. He will fight anyone who even touches his imprint. Anger will consume him and frustration will be his constant mood. It will drive the wolf mad if his imprint does anything to reciprocate any feelings as simple as friendship to other wolves." He swallowed, unsure if he should continue. There was silence in the room. The air became thick with anticipation. He finally heard her sift and then she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"So, because we haven't… _mated_… you will become an overbearing, obnoxious, jealous jerk if I even mingle with any of the others in your pack? Is this what I am hearing?" She stared at him for an answer. He hung his head in shame and nodded.

"It is worse for me right now because we have been apart for so long." He almost whispered. She was silent again. After a few minutes, he turned to face her and what he saw broke his heart. She was crying. Anxious to make it up to her, he turned and cupped her face between his hands and started to speak but she stopped him.

"It's all my fault," she whimpered as tears continued to fall.

"Oh baby!...No, no! Please don't blame yourself. Please," he choked out as tears began to fall from his eyes. He bent down to meet her gaze. She sniffled and finally met his gaze with a tear stained face. She smiled weakly at him. He eyes sadden at the sight of Nessie. She nodded.

"You're struggling." It was more of statement than a question. He closed his eyes, place his forehead against hers and nodded, slightly. Up until this moment, she was unaware of the battle that was raging inside of Jacob. Up to this point, she did not comprehend just how difficult this was for him. He was battling with the russet wolf inside of him. He was fighting the instinct so ingrained in him. But most of all, he was fighting to stay sane and patient and she was just taking, taking, taking and never giving anything in return.

"Tell me." She softly whispered as she pleaded with him. He understood.

"When we went to see Sue, I had to call ahead of time to make sure no one was there who would set me off. Seth had been the one to answer. I demanded he left his mother's side. That's not right… I _ordered_ him to leave."

"But Grandpa and Leah were there."

"Yes but they pose no threat in trying to take you from me."

"Oh," she stated in understanding. He continued.

"And when others would come around to check up on us, I would make sure you were occupied or that they would leave early…" he was saying with shame written on his face.

"Because of the need to protect your imprint." She finished. He looked at her and nodded before adding.

"Not only to protect but it's becoming possessive." _MINE! MINE!_ "I can't even begin to think what I would do if they touched you. You're mine! They cannot touch what is MINE!" he growled and then stopped, trying to reign in his anger at the thought. He stood up and paced away from Nessie because he was starting to tremble in anger. His hands clenched in a fist beside him. His breathing was labored. His eyes squeezed shut as he steadied himself. _MINE! MARK! MATE! _

Then he felt a calmness wash over him as he felt her place her hand on his chest, right over his heart, and another on his face. His anger washed away by the simple gesture. He leaned into her touch and smiled despite himself. He opened his eyes and met her gaze. Slowly, she leaned up and place a soft, understanding kiss upon his lips. He smiled and pressed into the kiss. She felt him lick her bottom lip and her mouth opened automatically, letting him enter her mouth and her soul. She had been hurting him for three years by being away and sadly, she realized, she is continuing to hurt him by not letting his wolf claim her. She was unsure how much longer she would be able to hold off but she was unsure if she was ready. Feeling his love and devotion through his kiss, she begin to cry at the hurt she was making him feel, and although he was slowly beginning to get his health back, she finally understood he would not be 100% until he has claimed what is rightfully his. She cried because she knew he was still broken. She cried because she knew a part of her was also still broken.

Jacob pulled away and cupped her face as he kissed away her tears. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him, placing her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms, relishing in the feel of her skin on his. The small electrical charges beginning to envelope all of him, reaching deep down into his soul. _Mine! Mark! Mine!_ His wolf scratching at the surface, trying desperately to claim what was his. _Mine! Mine! Mine!_ Jacob battling the russet wolf for control and refusing to let him win. Jacob refuse to let his wolf hurt his Nessie. Reluctantly, she pulled away from his embrace. She looked up at him and vowed to help Jacob in any way she could. She hated seeing him this way. She knew it was her fault and she needed to make this right. She needed to make this up to him. She wanted to steal his pain away. She no longer wanted to see him broken. He would not be broken for long because she refused to leave him in this state. She resolved to gather up her strength and be everything and anything he need her to be. This time it was her turn to protect him as only she could. Looking back, she realized she only thought of herself and wanted to tell him she was so sorry for the way she had been and is being, but she knew he would not listen to her reason. She needed to show him that she needed him as much as he needed her. She needed him like she needed air to breath. She was addicted to him and she was in deep. Just as he was battling his inner wolf, she was battling her inner demons. She never wanted him to see the screwed up side of her that she kept deep down inside. Her ugliness that made her feel like she was unworthy of anyone's love especially his. Or at least she used to believe this. She never meant to be so cold towards him and she vowed to change that starting at this very moment because he had to know she was nothing without him. He was her everything.

By the time they arrived at the bonfire, the party was in full swing. Almost everyone had arrived and were busy having spirited conversations as the couple approached the scene. Nessie made a mental note to herself, she needed to be aware of her actions around others for the sake of Jacob's sanity and the safety of his pack brothers. She was unsure what he would do but she knew one thing, he would do bodily harm to anyone who came near her. She made the decision to stay close by his side and never let him find her alone with any of the other wolves. She had the responsibility as the alpha's mate to appease his wolf and help Jacob gain control over him. The first ones to spot them were, Sam and his imprint, Emily. Emily smiled at both of them as she held onto Sam. Nessie noted, although Jacob hugged Sam, he never made any physical contact with Emily. Emily went over to hug Nessie and Nessie heard Jacob rumble behind her.

"Oh stop!" Emily teased him. "It's not like I'm a threat." She moved away and Sam wrapped his arms protectively around her as he glared at Jacob. Nessie placed her arms around Jacob's waist as he wrapped her up in his arms. He nodded at Sam before they moved on to greet the others. Every wolf greeted the couple and every wolf avoided touching Nessie. However, later into the night, one of the newer wolves, Caleb, made the mistake of brushing up against Nessie accidently as he headed for the food table. In the next instant, he was abruptly pushed to the ground by an angry Jacob. He towered over a stunned Caleb.

"Don't you touch her! You have no right!" he growled in Caleb's face, rage in his eyes. "SHE'S MINE!" he spat. Immediately, Paul, Sam, and Jared pulled Jacob off Caleb. Caleb crawled backwards in an effort to put distance between himself and Jacob, never taking his eyes off of him. Jacob struggled against his pack's hold, trying to get at Caleb. His breathing was labored as anger took over him. "LET ME GO!" he roared still struggling against his brothers. Even though Jacob was still in a semi-weaken state, Paul, Sam and Jared fought to keep their hold on him. Nessie knew she had to intervene quickly before Jacob phased. She could see him trembling as his hands began to blur. Nessie, careful not to touch the others, placed her hand on Jacob. He jerked his head back towards the familiar feeling of the electrical current that flowed between him and his Nessie. He gazed into her eyes as his stance soften, no longer struggling against the arms that held him back. Once Sam was sure Jacob had gain control, he motioned for Paul and Jared to release their hold. They let him go as Nessie placed one hand on his chest and the other on his face.

"I'm okay baby. I'm not hurt." She cooed at him further placating the wolf within.

"He shouldn't have touched you. You're mine!" he stated as his pitch black eyes slowing begin to fade into deep brown. Jacob fighting to keep his wolf in check.

"All yours baby." She stated as she smiled at him. He relaxed as she kissed him to help calm him down further. Caleb, at this point, was dragged away by Paul as he chastised Caleb for being so stupid for not watching where he was going. Everyone was well aware of Jacob's possessive nature and everyone knew not to touch Nessie, not even accidently. Once Jacob was calm, the atmosphere returned to its previous celebratory mood. Caleb stayed far away from the couple the rest of the night.

Jacob sat on the sand, his back up against a log placed around the bonfire, with Nessie between his legs. He had one knee up, with his arm resting on his knee as he used it to support Nessie as she sat with her back against his leg. His other leg was stretched out before him with Nessie's legs draped across them and his other arm resting on her laps. She sat sideways to face Jacob. She held a plate with a mountain of food that she fed to Jacob. Nessie could feel the russet wolf purr with delight as she fed him. She was happy that his wolf was calm and quiet. This would mean less fighting Jacob had to endure with his wolf at this moment. She was able to relax which in turn made Jacob relax. They begin to join in the lively chatter around them.

As they sat and ate, the elders begin to make their way towards the bonfire. Jacob got up and took his place beside his father next to the elders, with Nessie close by his side. All the other wolves took their place in the pack. Since Sam was current alpha, he sat next to Jacob. Jared was the current beta with Paul at his flank. Next, was Embry, Quil, and Leah followed by Seth, Brady, Collin and the newest members Caleb and Taylor. Those who were not part of the inner circle, left them in peace. Old Quil called for the attention of the gathering crowd. Today they would celebrate a new beginning for tonight the rightful alpha had return to them. Smiles and occasional tears were on the faces of the crowd as they recounted Jacob and Nessie's journey up to this point. It was decided that in three weeks, Sam would step down and Jacob would take back his leadership role. Nessie was beaming with pride.

Billy Black, proceeded to share the secrets stories of the tribe for the benefit of the new comers. Every member knew the stories about Taha Aki all too well, for these secrets were shared time and time again when new members joined the pack, new imprints were introduced to the pack, and/or the need to celebrate a milestone had arisen, such as in the case of the alpha's imprint return. And although this bonfire was also to celebrate Seth's release from his stipulations, not a word was mentioned about this. The council did not want to provoke Jacob because he was not aware of Seth's wrong doings. Seth was to tell Jacob his story after Jacob and Nessie had consummated the imprinting bond. Until then, no one was to say a word for right now Jacob was unstable, but each council member nodded in acknowledgement towards Seth. They were the only people he made eye contact with for it was considered disrespectful not too, especially when it came to the elders. After the elders left, the younger crowd was left to enjoy the rest of the night.

Jacob stood up and motioned towards the forest to Nessie. Tonight, he wanted to let out his inner wolf. The russet wolf had not been able to surface while Jacob recovered. She nodded and they begin to walk towards the woods with Sam and Jared flanking them. The russet wolf was itching to come out to run and stretch his legs. As they entered the woods, Jacob kissed Nessie and stood back. Sam and Jared stood in front of her in a protective stance, always making sure not to come into contact with her. They did not want to set off the wolf. Jacob took off his shirt and shoes. He looked straight at Nessie as he dropped his shorts revealing his naked glory. She gasped as lust filled her eyes. She had not seen his naked form since that day in the forest when she tricked him into phasing back to human. He smirked at her and then he begin to feel the heat run up his spine. His muscles and bones stretching out as he phased into the massive wolf form. The russet wolf shook out his fur then stood there looking at his imprint. He gave growled at Sam and Jared. Both, Sam and Jared nodded at the wolf while they moved away from Nessie. She gently stepped forward and slowly placed her hand out to touch the massive wolf that stood before her. She had not seen him since she was lost in the spirit world.

"There you are." She whispered to him with a wide smile on her face as she caressed his fur. "I missed you." He leaned into her touch and rumbled with delight. She giggled and then told him, "Thank you for taking care of me in that dark forest." The wolf nuzzled against her face in understanding. She hugged his neck. He then lowered his body and waited for Nessie to climb onto his back. She took her all too familiar place between his shoulder blades and nestled into his fur. She inhaled deeply taking in his scent. Woodsy, musky, and a hint of fresh rain. Standing up, the wolf howled into the night air before he took off running deep into the forest with is mate securely on his back.

He was happy. He was home. It had been awhile since he could hold up his head high. The russet wolf ran, feeling alive again, energized and invigorated. His legs taking longer strides, stretching out his powerful muscles. Whipping past the trees, jumping over fallen logs, the soft earth beneath his great paws. He threw back his head again and howled with elated joy. The russet wolf was back. The alpha was back. The crowd at the bonfire cheered, many pumping their fist in the air, others clapping, as they heard the joyous howl that ripped through the night air. The pack high fived and hugged each other, feeling over joyed that their alpha was alive, that their alpha was back, but mostly that their brother was back.

**Please review. I am not a big fan of the bonfire scene when the elders spoke but I just was too lazy to change it. I will post the next chapter probably while you are reading this one!**

**Much love...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is! The lemon chapter! This is my very first attempt at writing lemons so I'm kind of nervous about how it will be received. If you only review one chapter, please let it be this one. Thank you!**

**Language, Lemons, and Love for SM and her characters(Because declaim does not start with an 'L'.) Lol!**

Chapter 19

Jacob ran for a few miles enjoying the feel of his Nessie on his back. Nessie enjoyed the feel of his muscles underneath her, the wind passing by, and the forest a blur as they raced through their beloved woods. She was in heaven and so content. She had not felt this complete and this happy in a very long time. Her heart threatening to burst out of her chest in pure ecstasy! This world will never be what she expected but her world with Jacob will be one they can build together the way they see fit. Molding their world to fit their needs. She was so caught up in the moment that she threw back her head and yelled in triumph pushing her wolf to go faster. Both in a blissful place.

After a while, the russet wolf slowed down and came to the edge of a clearing. As Nessie peered over the wolf's head, she gasped at the sight that laid before them. It was the most beautiful piece of heaven. A green meadow with a waterfall gracing the scene. The moonlight sparkling against a clear, little lake that pooled under the waterfall with large boulders surrounding the water. Nessie hopped off her wolf as she walked forward. This was a place never touched by man. A hidden piece of paradise. As she stood there, admiring the dark lit meadow, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back into Jacob's chest and hummed in contentment. This felt right. She felt calm and loved in his protective arms. She was finding herself needing to be closer to Jacob. So much closer than hugging. She never again wanted to be without him. She never again would leave him. She pulled him closer and he tightened his embrace. She could hear his heart beating against his chest.

"So beautiful," she said breathlessly as she spoke about the rhythm of Jacob's heartbeat and not the meadow before them. Jacob kissed her neck as he pulled her closer to him. She tilted her head and bared her neck to him. His wolf growled in approval.

"Not as beautiful as you," he told her. She smiled and turned to face him. He quickly claimed her lips as soon as she was facing him. He was lost in her kiss, never wanting this day to end. She pulled herself up to him and he captured her in his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her hands interlaced in his ink black hair, his hands gripping her round, luscious bottom. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. He was sure she could easily feel his manhood grow between them as he could feel her heat intensify as the kiss continued. He lowered her onto the green lush grass beneath them as he hovered over her, holding himself up with his arms on either side of her head. She moved her arms down his back, feeling his muscles flex under her touch. He growled into her mouth as she raked her nails against his skin. They pulled away from the kiss and he looked deeply into her eyes. He had never been happier than he was at that very moment.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"I love you too," she replied as he kissed her neck moving down to her collar bone. She shivered at his hot touch and he smiled against her skin. He continued to place kisses against her skin as his hand release the top button of her shirt. She gasped but did nothing to stop him. She had stopped him in the past but today she did not want to stop him. After the incident at the bonfire, she knew how she wanted to show him that she belonged to him and no one else. She knew there was only one way to help Jacob control his wolf and after running through the forest riding on the russet wolf's back, feeling the power contained in him, she knew she no longer wanted to wait. She was nervous and scared but Jacob would help her. She knew he would not let his wolf hurt her. So she did nothing to stop him.

He continued and release the second button. She still did nothing to stop him. Feeling daring, Jacob placed open mouth kisses against her skin as the next button found its release as well as the forth. Nessie moaned at the sensation of Jacob's hot breath against the skin of her flat stomach, her breathing becoming rapid with each kiss. Finally the last button was release from its grip and Nessie laid beneath Jacob with her lacey, pink bra exposed to him. The thin fabric covering her taunt nipples. With lust filled eyes, Jacob swallowed at the sight of his Nessie beneath him. She smiled up at him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lowered himself and licked one of her covered nipples as he gently squeezed the other between his thumb and index finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him in place. She arched up towards his mouth, moaning with pleasure, wanting more.

He took her clothed nipple into his mouth and sucked on it as he moaned. She did nothing to stop him. He released her from his mouth and she groaned in protest as he moved to find her other nipple. Again he took her into his mouth, licking and sucking on her nipple, enjoying the feel and sensations in his mouth, feeling the flesh rise making her nipples harder. Daringly, he placed his fingers on the top edge of her lacy bra and pulled down to expose her bare round mound with a taunt pink nipple. He took her bare flesh into his mouth and she moaned loudly at the sensation of his heated mouth against her breast. As she arched up off the ground, he reached behind her and undid her bra. They both sat up as he removed her shirt and bra, leaving her top half naked. He took her in as she laid back down. He bent down to kiss her as their naked chests pressed up against each other, one hot and the other slightly cool, feeling the tingle of the electrical current that flowed between them. They continued to kiss as she raked her hands up and down his muscular back. The power contained in his form was enough for Nessie to let go of her release but she held on to the edge, not wanting to jump just yet.

Jacob's hands lovingly caressed her sides. Holding himself up by one hand he reached down and cupped the heated, wet mound between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth but still did nothing to stop him. He fingered the edge of her jeans and found the button that held them to her form. She panted as he ever so gently release the button and slid the zipper down. He reached in and felt her hot wet spot and growled with delight. Kissing the crook of her neck, he continued to palm her sweet wet spot while the smell of her arousal filled the air. He suddenly felt her hands at the edge of his cut off and allowed her to unbutton his shorts. When she unzipped his shorts, she gasped as his engorged member sprung out of his shorts and onto her stomach. She arched her hips into his hands, while pulling off his shorts with her hands. He maneuver his body to help her remove his shorts. He then proceeded to help her out of her jeans. With nothing but pink lacy panties on, Jacob growled in approval at the vision in front of him. _Mine! Mark! Mate!_ The russet wolf scratching dangerously close to the surface at the anticipation of mating with his mate. Jacob placed his hands on each of her bare breast and trailed his hands down her torso coming to rest on her hips.

He noticed her wet panties and slipped his fingers underneath them, sliding them down her legs. After freeing her of the intruding material, he stared down and before him, laid his Nessie…naked. Her chest rising and falling as her breath came to her faster and faster. Her heart was beating against her ribcage and she was sure it would exploded at any moment. Her neatly trimmed pubic hair glistened with her wetness. Jacob licked his lips, wanting to taste his Nessie. He bent forward and hovered above her.

"We don't have to do this love. If you want to stop, just let me know. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I told you I can wait." he whispered into her ear while he chanted to himself, _please don't make me stop, please don't make me stop. _He told her he would wait for her but truth be told, he was unsure if he could wait any longer especially after getting a glance of her naked form. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jacob, I'm ready. I want this." She breathed before pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled away and begin kissing down her neck. Slowly, he trailed kisses down her body, stopping to pleasure her bare breasts before moving further down her torso. With each kiss she felt little electrical charges when Jacob's lips touched her skin. She became addicted to his touch and wanted more. When he reached her belly button, he slipped his tongue into it and she bucked into his chest. She was loving the sexual sensation of his tongue against her skin.

He smiled against her skin, making a mental note for future references. He kisses went further down and her breath hitched as his mouth hovered between her legs. He slowly reached out his tongue and came into contact with her wet folds. She jerked and moaned loudly at the sensation. He held her in place by firmly but gently gripping her hips. He dipped his tongue further into her wetness and found the swollen bud nestled between her folds. He growled as he tasted her for the very first time. She moaned at the feel of his tongue lapping her swollen bud. She gasped when he took her bud into his hot mouth and begin to suck on it. This almost threw her over the edge.

She groaned in pleasure.

"You taste so good," he moaned. He reached up with one hand and massaged her breast as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. He slowly inserted his finger into her hot, wet core. She moaned her approval. She had never felt like this before and she wanted more. He inserted another finger into her core as she wiggled under him. He curved his fingers and found her sweet spot. She hitched up her hips at his touch. He slid his finger in and out, finding the perfect rhythm, as she became wetter. She rocked against his fingers wanting him to go faster as she felt her stomach coil with such pleasure. Waves after waves of torturous pleasure radiated throughout her body.

"J-Jake…please," she moaned.

She was at his mercy, moaning in ecstasy. He slid out his fingers and she groaned in protest. He smiled at her disapproval knowing he was making her feel good with his touch. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and dipped deep into her. She interlocked her fingers with the hair on the back of his head and pulled him deeper into her. He did nothing to stop her. He loved her salty sweetness in his mouth and wanted more. So much more! Slipping his tongue in and out of her hot core, he lapped up her wetness as they both moaned with pleasure. His wolf rumbled deep within him. As she teetered on the edge, he continued to dip deep inside of her as his thumb found her neglected bud. Applying a small amount of pressure, he begin to rubbed circles with his thumb. A couple of circles later, the coil in her stomach burst, her toes curled, her head tossed back, her back arched up as she went flying over the edge, screaming his name while holding Jacob in place between her thighs as he lapped up every bit of her sweet nectar.

"J-Jake!"

Slowly she loosened her grip on his hair and her thighs became jelly as the tremors slowed down. Jacob licked her clean and kissed his way back up. She pulled him into a deep kiss, wanting to taste herself on him. Licking every inch of his mouth as she purred, "I taste good on you." He smiled against her lips as he couldn't agree more. He hugged her as he rolled them over to have Nessie lay on top of him. She rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She felt his member twitch between her thighs and gently raised herself up to a sitting position. Straddling his hips, she could feel his swollen member underneath her. She smiled down at him with lust filled eyes.

"Baby, we can stop here. I will be fine. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you are not ready for." He assured her again. And again he chanted to himself, _please don't stop, please don't stop! _His body was aching painfully for her. At this point, he didn't think he had the strength to hold off his wolf. He wasn't sure he wanted too. She placed her index finger on his lips.

"Shhh…Its okay baby. I'm ready. I want this…seriously," she whispered. He nodded while cheering inside than lifted her by her hips, supporting her weight as she begin to settle onto he throbbing member.

"Baby, I'm going to go slow so you can adjust to me. I will try not to hurt you but you must know this will hurt since it is your first time. If you want to stop just tell me please, okay?" he warned her. _MATE! MINE! MATE! _His wolf more demanding than ever before and Jacob had to use all the willpower and strength he had left to hold back his wolf from taking over. If he faltered, the russet wolf would roughly and greedily take Nessie, without caring how much he was hurting her. She nodded her head as the anticipation took her ability to talk away. Her heart was racing in her chest and her breathing became erratic. If just his tongue felt good in her heated core, she just couldn't imagine the feel of his well-endowed engorge member inside of her. He breathed deeply as he began to gently lower Nessie onto him.

He watched as the head of his penis disappeared into her and he growled at the feeling of her heat on him. Her breath hitched as he entered her and nodded for Jacob to continue. His wolf screaming at him. _Faster! Mate! Mine!_ While concentrating on keeping his wolf in check, he lowered her inch by agonizing inch. She felt him enter her and gasped at the feeling of his girth inside her. The lushish feel of his member rubbing against her hot walls made her moan in desire.

"Oh yes…Jake…," she moaned. Slowly he lowered her down until he felt the resistance of her barrier. Sweat pouring down his face he looked up at her. With all his concentration, he fought his wolf for control while holding Nessie in place.

"Okay, this…this next…part…hurt," he panted, trying to get out the words through is gritted teeth. She could feel his grip on her hips getting tighter as he fought to stay in control. She placed her hands on his chest to brace herself as nodded for him to continue. He lowered her faster onto him and felt her barrier give way. She cried out in pleasure and pain. She panted and bent forward, laying against his chest again. Tears escaping her eyes. She could hear his heart racing against her ear. He caressed her back and smoothed her hair in an effort to soothe the pain.

"I'm sorry my love. I'm sorry," he cooed. She felt delicious on him but he waited for her to adjust to having him inside her core. His wolf howling at the feeling. _MINE! MINE! MINE! _He couldn't agree more. He held the russet wolf in place until he felt her rock her hips slowly against him. He was still not fully inside her. She wasn't sure if she could take all of him.

He begin by slowly rocking himself in and out of her, taking into account the pain he was inflicting on her. She whimpered more than once before she was wet enough for him to slip in and out without the hurtful fiction. He slid in deeper and deeper. She wasn't sure how much more he had to offer but the pleasure overtook the pain and she wanted more.

"More," she whispered into his ear while kissing the heated skin of his neck. He growled. He pushed against her gently to have her sit up. When she sat up, she slipped down onto him, taking him fully into her. He threw back his head, growling at the feel of her hot walls around his engorged member trying to hold onto his release, wanting to feel her longer. She threw back her head moaning at the feel of him inside her. He bucked his hips into her and she pushed herself down onto him as she began to ride him. Both finding a rhythm that had them wanting more of each other…so much more!

He flipped her over as he began to thrust himself into her. She pushed up her hips, wanting him to go deeper. Faster. He had never felt anything like this in his life. The instinct to mate took over his hips as he began to rock in and out of her faster. Harder. Deeper. She moaned in ecstasy as his name slip out of her mouth in pure need and want.

"Fuck…J-Jake...yes…please," she panted.

"Fuck yeah, baby. You feel so good. So fucking tight." He grunted. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her body as he pushed into her. He was loving this wild side of his Nessie as she cursed at him, encouraging him to keep going.

"Fuck…Faster baby…please," she wined, not able to get enough of him.

"You want me to go faster baby?" he teased her.

"Fuck…yes…faster…d-deep," she begged, unable to finish her sentence.

"Like this baby," he asked as he pushed faster while he felt a coil in the pit of his stomach wound up tighter and tighter with each pump. He knew he was getting close. She wiggled underneath him, holding on to the edge. He leaned down, keeping his pace as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air around them. She wrapped her arms around him and raked her nails down his back, drawing a bit of blood. He growled. The coppery smell making his wolf go even faster as she panted with pleasure into his ear.

"Baby, let go," he grunted into her ear as he now hovered over her with his hands on either side of her. He could feel her holding onto the edge. He placed his mouth on the crook of her neck to help her jump off the edge and when she finally let herself fall over the edge, he bit down onto her flesh, breaking skin. He tasted her warm blood in his mouth before licked the wound, sealing it. She cried out in pleasurable pain as this time her orgasm was more than she thought she could handle.

"JJJJJAAAAKE!"

The sound of his name escaping her lips and the feel of her inner walls milking him was the push he needed to follow her over the edge. He plunged deep inside of her, filling her with his release.

"Oh Fuck! Ness!" he cried out in equal pleasure, coating her walls as their release mixed together. His wolf finally satisfied he was able to claim and mark her. He stayed glued to her, paralyzed as wave after waves of tremors traveled within his body and hers. She was also paralyzed as they both let the waves of lust, passion, need, want, and love wash over them.

When the tremors finally faded from his body, he collapsed onto her and reveled in the closeness that comes with sealing the bond. Finally, his wolf was no longer fighting him for control. Finally, he claimed his mate. And finally, he was able to mark his imprint.

After a few minutes, their breathing begin to slow and their hearts slowed as well. He looked into her eyes and kissed her as he pulled out of her. She gasped into his mouth at the feel of his absence. She wanted him to stay in her. She wanted to feel his closeness, their connection. She never realized how much she needed him in her, not just in a heated passion but as a way to fill the empty void she had lived with for so long. His presence in her made her feel complete. As they kissed, tears rolled down her face because she already missed his intimate contact against her skin. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over to their side, facing each other. The afterglow of sex apparent in both their faces. He reached over and wiped her tears away, frowning.

"I hurt you," he said sadly, hurt in every word. She shook her head unable to speak. "What is it baby?" he whispered placing kisses on the top of her head as he pulled her closer to him. He hated seeing her this way. He thought he did everything to prevent hurting her but the tears on her face made him doubt himself. She sobbed into his chest. She missed his absence already and wanted him in her again. She did not expect to feel this way. Her need for him was greater than she realized.

"Jake," she whispered. "M-make love to me, please," she quietly begged him, sobbing. He tilted her head up to look into her tear filled eyes. Once he saw the need in her eyes, he understood exactly what she needed from him. He slowly kissed her as he proceeded to make love to her. This time he went slow and his wolf was not present. This time it was just him and his Nessie. He took his time, using his body to show her the depths of his love for her. This time they were in no rush to jump over the edge for this time they needed each other, they needed to feel each other, and they needed to convey their love for each other using just the intimate touch of their bodies. This time the bond of the imprint was cemented and they could feel exactly what the other felt. Her need to fill the empty void, his need for her love, their desire to be whatever the other need, whenever they needed it, was communicated as they slowly made love to each other on the meadow floor that night. She was forever his as he was forever hers. Wrapped up in each other's arms and kisses, they never wanted to let go and they never would.

After slowly making love to his Nessie, they laid in each other's arms with their legs tangled together. They did not speak. There was no need for words. He was still in her and he did not move to remove his soften member from within her. This time he would let her release him when she was ready. He had waited so long to feel her and he too was not ready to remove himself. He played with her hair as she traced patterns on his skin. Both content with each other's presence. She knew they couldn't stay like this forever but a girl can dream. She reach forward and kissed his chest. Sighing, she finally moved to allow him to slip out of her. This time he gasped at the absence of her around him. A tear slid down his cheek and she kissed it away knowing exactly what he was feeling because she could feel his feelings inside of her. She could feel his feelings in her soul, in her heart, in her body. He kissed her once more before getting up and pulling her with him. They made their way to the clear lake and washed off under the waterfall, making love one more time before getting out.

"I love you," he stated.

"I love you," she answered back. Both smiling at each other. Here in the piece of heaven, untouched by man, they had sealed the bond between them. It was perfect. It was just what they needed and it was more than she had ever imagined. As they made their way back home, the russet wolf went slow. He purred in contentment and delight. She laid against him and sighed against his fur. She belonged to him and no one would ever come between them.

**Please, please review this chapter. It will determine future lemons for this story. Please let me know if good, bad, need more, need less, or anything else you feel about this particular chapter. **

**Oh and this chapter will definitely quiet down that pesky russet wolf of Jake's! Lol!**

**Much love...**


	20. Chapter 20

**So it has come to my attention that the last chapter (19) was a good end to this story. Thank you RaiSin! My imagination was running wild and out of control. I loved this story. It is my first. But I do want to finish Seth and Leah's story. So I decided to create a new story, All I Ever Needed. It will be a continuation of this story, hence the title. **

**This was my first story and it is still a learning experience for me. I could go on forever with this particular storyline but it would not do the story justice because at what point is it okay to stop one story and move on to the next? At what point does the story begin to lose it's essence? I think by adding Chapter 20 this story lost something and I'm glad someone pointed this out to me. **

**So my readers, Chapter 19 was the end of this particular adventure and now on to a new one! **

**I hope not to lose my way again and get out of hand but if I do, please be kind and leave a review, pm me, or anything to alert me to my wandering ways! Lol!**

**Adios! **

**Much love...**


End file.
